Graduation
by Peace Sign Freak
Summary: This story is a continuation of Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold. I recommend reading that story before reading this one. Please read and review. Please give this story some time. I apologize if the start seems a little slow but it gets better.
1. A New Day

The sun light poured down on the Sky Deck. It is just a week left of school before graduation. A couple months ago four students went on an adventure on Barbados and fought pirates. The four students were Bailey Pickett, Maya Bennett, and Zack and Cody Martin.

They were greeted as heroes and were treated to a free dinner and were given an extra three hours after curfew to have the Sky Deck to themselves as a reward of saving so many townspeople on the island of Barbados. Since then, they took things easy.

Cody was finishing his shift as towel boy and was greeted by two arms wrapping around him from behind in a warm embrace. He smiled as he knew exactly who it was that was behind him. He turns around face to face with his sweetheart, Bailey. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Cody saw that Bailey was wearing her locket and key. She was also wearing a purple shirt with tight blue pants and original low top styled converse.

"Are you almost done with your shift", Bailey asked.

"I have five minutes left, can you wait that long", Cody asked in response.

"Of course. I just wait at the Easy Squeezy. Will we be going on our date after wards", Bailey replied.

"Yes of course. But not right away because I'll have to change", Cody said.

"Ok, darling, I'll be waiting for you", Bailey said.

She kisses Cody on his right cheek and sits down at the juice bar. Once Bailey sits down, she sees someone that she hasn't seen a while. It's Holden, one of her and Cody's classmates. He approaches Bailey. He is wearing a blue polo shirt with khaki pants and black sneakers.

"Wow! Hey, Bailey! You look different. How have you've been? I haven't seen you around since Sophomore year", Holden exclaimed.

He sits down next to Bailey. She nervously scoots away from him without getting up from her spot.

"Hi, Holden. It's been awhile since we last saw each other. Now that I think back, I'm really sorry how I acted the last time we saw each other", Bailey replies.

Holden smiles and waves his hand like the past experience was nothing.

"Aw, don't mention it. London explained to me why you were acting so weird that night, it's ok. So, um, Bailey, would you like to catch up, you know go on a date with me. I given the thought of us being a couple, I would be happy for you to my girl", Holden asks.

Bailey was taken aback. She couldn't believe that Holden had the tenacity to even think that she would date him! She was extremely offended that even asked her that. Then all of a sudden the painful memories of breaking up with Cody in Paris came back to her.

She was so mad at herself for being more forward and convincing to Jean Luc that she was happily involved in a wonderful relationship with the most wonderfulness man in the whole universe which was her Cody! Bailey's blood boiled but then calmed herself down, trying to act rational towards Holden, hoping he didn't know about the incident. Bailey took the time to find the right words.

"Holden, I'm not sure that I'll be free. I mean there are two more weeks left of school and I need to be focused on writing and reading my speech as one of the valedictorians at the graduation ceremony", Bailey said.

"One of them? Who's the other one? It is that Cody guy over there", Holden said as he motioned to Cody.

Bailey couldn't help but smile at the site of Cody simply folding towels.

"Yes, he is the other valedictorian", Bailey firmly stated.

"Huh. Well, what you and I try to become more acquainted with each other over the summer", Holden asks.

"I'm sorry, Holden but I just don't think it will work out", Bailey said.

She nervously pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear as Holden eyed at her.

"Why not", Holden pushed.

"I don't feel comfortable, could please leave me alone", Bailey nicely asked.

"No", Holden said.

"Please, Holden. I don't feel comfortable around you now", Bailey stressed.

While the conversation was occurring between Bailey and Holden, Cody was listening. He thought back to when he and Bailey were fighting and remembered Bailey mentioning that she tried to fend off Jean Luc. Cody then thought to himself that if he wasn't so worried about their one year anniversary date being perfect then he would have been close by and intervene Jean Luc from bothering his Bailey back then.

He was angry at himself for not a keeping a closer eye on his honey back then. But Cody decided that he can't dwell on the past on could have been and focus on the present and future. Cody took the opportunity to redeem himself this time around and intervene. He didn't want Holden bothering his Bailey-bunny.

Holden was about to get closer to Bailey to steal a kiss but Cody walked up to Bailey and Holden and interrupted him.

"Excuse me, Holden but I believe Bailey asked you to leave her alone. I would suggest that you leave her now or there will consequences", Cody said.

Agitated, Holden stood up from his chair and glared at Cody.

"What are you going to do to me, punch me, I don't think so. You're too weak and scrawny to even open a twist off cap from a jar or bottle", Holden mocked.

"Please. I'm not that weak and don't make me stoop down to your level and hit you", Cody said.

"Oh please! You couldn't hit me if you wanted to", Holden scoffed.

"Oh really", Cody asked.

"Yeah, really", Holden mocked.

"Ok then. You leave me no choice. I'm usually against using violence to make a point but I'll make an exception", Cody calmly said.

"Oh yeah, prove it", Holden said.

"Ok", Cody said.

He quickly swung his arm back and formed a fist with his hand. He punched Holden square in the stomach. Holden bent down in pain, moaning.

"Awww. I'm in so much pain", Holden growled.

"Oh by the way, you should of just taken Bailey's advice and left. She was doing you a favor by asking you politely to leave since she has a boyfriend, which is me", Cody said as he bent his head down to talk to Holden.

Holden just growled a little bit in pain before he left still hunched over. Cody then turned to face Bailey.

"You ok, sweetie? He didn't bother you too much, did he", Cody asked.

"No not at all, Cody. Thanks for asking", Bailey replied.

Cody sat down next to Bailey, where Holden was originally was sitting.

"My shift is over. I can't believe so much could happen in five minutes while you were waiting. Next time, you have to wait, I'll just prop you up on the desk and put a sign next to you, saying : 'Cody's girl, do not bother her'", Cody said.

"That won't be necessary; I'll just read a book. I'm sure no guy will try to bother me. No one really bothers a complete stranger when they're reading a book", Bailey said.

"Ok, I guess you're right. I hope that I didn't shock you too much with my forwardness towards Holden and punching him in the stomach", Cody said.

"No, you didn't. Your actions were minimal for getting the point across. I'm glad that you intervened. I have considered that action of yours as coming to my rescue", Bailey reassured.

Cody smiled at her reassuring words.

"Well ok. We'll go to my cabin and I'll change and we can go on our date", Cody said.

"What if Woody's there", Bailey asked.

"He's not. I know that he went on a date with Addison", Cody replied.

"Ok. I can just wait on your bed as you change in the bathroom", Bailey said.

Cody and Bailey stood up and walked to Cody and Woody's cabin. They walk down the corridor of the boy's cabin area hand in hand. When the couple arrived at the designated location, they bumped into Zack. He was wearing all black.

"Hey, Zack", Cody and Bailey said.

"Hi, guys. Bye, guys", Zack said.

He tried to rush off but was suddenly held off by Cody holding one of his arms.

"Hey, Zack, what's the rush", Cody asked.

"I got to go meet Maya for our date", Zack said.

"Oh, ok. Well, you two have fun", Cody said.

"Yeah, thanks, Code Red. Bye", Zack said.

Cody had let go of his brother's shoulder and he left. Cody opened the door to his cabin and him and Bailey entered the room. Bailey closed the door behind them. Cody led Bailey to his bed and let her settle herself down on his bed, seated comfortably on it. Cody got some new clothes and went into the bathroom to change. Bailey waited patiently for Cody to come out of the bathroom. When he came out, he had changed into tight black pants, a red shirt and black sneakers. He smiled came over to Bailey and she stood up from the bed. They walked out of the cabin and went on their date.

To be continued…


	2. Library Time

Hours later after Cody and Bailey's date, they were in the ship's library. They were sitting in a secluded corner of the library, which happened to be close by the Shakespeare section. The two co-valedictorians decided to work on their speech for graduation. After two hours of working on the speech, Cody and Bailey took a break. The two intelligent teens gave flirtatious smiles towards one another. They started to slip off their shoes from their feet from underneath the table. Suddenly they were playing footsie.

Playful laughter was cautiously stifled by the young lovers as they had continued to fool around. The two teenagers were having so much fun and laughing that they fall over in their chairs. They stop laughing for a little while until Bailey rolls over to Cody and bumps into him. They laugh again. The brunette girl tugs at her boyfriend's 'Easy As Pi' gray shirt.

Cody wraps his arms around Bailey's waist. His black skinny jeans create friction along his legs that are rubbing against Bailey's tight blue pants. Their lips meet half way and the kiss. As they kiss, they roll on the library's floor. Cody and Bailey keep kissing and rolling until they bump into a book shelf. The two intelligent teens stop what they are doing and stand up. Then they fix their hair that had been messed up from rolling on the floor.

"Oh gosh, I'm afraid what we might have done next if we didn't bump into a book shelf", Bailey giggled.

"I don't know but I sort of wished we didn't have to stop", Cody responded in a mock bad boy tone.

"Oh….,so _my_ wild mustang is back", Bailey teased.

"Yes he is", Cody said as he pinned Bailey against some books.

Bailey looked into Cody's blue, green eyes and grabbed two fistfuls of gray shirt and forced his mouth on hers. There was enough force of Bailey's body banging against some books on the Shakespeare section and two copies of Romeo and Juliet fell to the maroon carpet.

The young couple noticed this and disconnected the kiss. They picked up separate copies of the play. Once they pick the copies up, they grin at each other and start to skim the book. Bailey finds a scene that she likes that are between Romeo and Juliet and tells Cody to turn to the part that she found and they start to read the lines out loud, acting out the parts as they go, getting into character and having fun. Unfortunately, their fun is cut off by a librarian shushing them.

The short, elder woman turns her heels around scuttles away from the two teens. When she is gone, Cody and Bailey stifle giggles. But their laughter finally ceases.

"We are so bad", Cody said.

"I know. It sort of reminds me of the time when we had to sneak out after curfew", Bailey replied.

Cody grabbed his girlfriend's hand started to lead her back to the table that they were working at.

"Yeah I know what you mean, Bails. Sometimes I just want to build a time machine and relive certain moments with you", Cody said.

"As wonderful as that may sound, there still the risk and disrupting the space time continuum", Bailey frowned.

"I know that wouldn't be wise. Besides if I had changed the past, I'm afraid that I would have ruined the best thing that has happened to me, which is you", Cody stated.

The city boy and country girl had arrived at their table.

"Yeah. I know that I wouldn't want to risk anything to lose you…._again_", Bailey emphasized.

"That night in Paris might be the only thing that I would want to relive, to make things right", Cody said.

"As painful as the memory was, maybe it was for the best for us to break-up at that time, so then we could realize how important we are to each other", Bailey stated.

"I guess you're right, Bailey. I just wish we could make it up to ourselves to be able to share wonderful memories in Paris", Cody replied.

Bailey pursed her lips together and then sighed in agreement as she picked up some notebooks. Cody picked up some notes and two notebooks. The blonde boy then put the material in his messenger bag and then offered to carry the notebooks for his girlfriend but she politely declined his offer as she stated that it wasn't a problem to carry a few notebooks herself. Cody just shrugged and let Bailey carry the notebooks and slipped his slender fingers into her dainty fingers. The two walked out the ship's library in a comfortable silence.

To be continued…


	3. The Future Can Be Scary

As Cody and Bailey were having alone time in the library, Zack and Maya were hanging out together. When Zack bumped into Cody and Bailey earlier that day, he was worried that he would be really late to his date with Maya if he talked to them any longer. He didn't want to get Maya mad at him for not being there but he also didn't want to be rude to Cody or Bailey and so he patiently waited for his conversation with his brother to be over. Zack and Maya had just finished their meal together and were walking along the Sky Deck.

"Zack do you ever think what might happen in the future once high school is over", Maya asked.

"No, not really. I don't know what to think or what to expect for what might be in store for me. What about you, Maya", Zack replied.

"I don't know the exact course of action I might take in the future but I hope to figure what I want to do in my life soon after graduation. I hope to be successful in life", Maya answered.

"Hmm…. Aren't you afraid of the future", Zack asked.

"Well I am a little afraid of might come my way in the future but I should remind myself that the future might be not as scary as people might perceive it to be. I just got to a firm hold of my beliefs and dreams and I'd say I'll be fine. What about you, Zack? Are you afraid of the future, too", Maya said.

As Maya asked the same question as he did, Zack was thinking about the future. When Maya's question sinked into him, Zack was shell-shocked. He stopped walking and paused to think, to_ really_ think. Maya stopped walking as well and turned to Zack with a confused expression on her face.

"Yes, I'm very afraid, Maya. I don't know how successful I'll ever be in the future. I'm afraid that I might not get very far in the real world by myself. I don't know what I want to do. I don't even know if I'll be good at doing anything that really matters in the real world when it comes to talent. All I know is that I'm very afraid of the future", Zack responded.

Maya carefully placed a gentle hand on Zack's shoulder. Zack had his head slumped over. He was very crestfallen. Maya pulled her boyfriend into a comforting hug with her light gray sweater rubbing off Zack's bare arms. Zack was uncharacteristically vulnerable at this point in his life but he allowed himself to dig his head in the crook of his girlfriend's soft neck. Maya had decided that she needed to lift Zack's spirits.

"Hey, Zack, It'll be ok. Sure the future may seem scary now but later on in life you'll be ready to face it head on. I have a good feeling that you're going to do just fine on your own. Come on champ, I bet you're up for a good game of Street Fighter with your favorite girl", Maya cooed.

At the last statement, Zack's spirits were lifted, his ears perked up, and his head lifted up from Maya's neck. He smiled at her with wide eyes filled with high spirits and mischief. Zachary Martin suddenly grabbed Maya Bennett's slim wrist and quickly dragged her to the ship's game room.

For the next two hours Zack and Maya played game after game of Street Fighter and Zombie Smashers. Maya won a few games and Zack won some, too. They were having so much fun just playing some arcade games. Sometimes they would kiss each other on the cheek when one of them won against the other. Unfortunately their time together in the arcade had been cut short when Kirby came in the game room that, telling anyone who was in there that they had fifteen minutes to get their cabins before curfew. Zack and Maya and everyone else gave an exasperated sigh once Kirby left the game room. Zack and Maya left the game room shortly after Kirby's departure. Zack escorted Maya back to her cabin and she gave him a kiss goodnight before entering her cabin. Once Maya's cabin's door was shut, Zack went back to his cabin.

When Cody and Bailey left the library earlier in the evening, they parted ways to drop off their materials for the speech at their cabins. Once they did that, they met each other on the Sky Deck the same time that Zack and Maya had left to go to the game room. Cody and Bailey sat down at a table to have a quick and quiet dinner so that they could spend the rest of the night enjoying each other's company. But when dinner was over and the bill was paid, Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiller came up to Cody and Bailey. Miss Tutweller started a conversation with the two young lovers.

"Hello you two, enjoying the night together", Miss Tutweiller asked.

"Yeah, we were going to take a stroll on the Sky Deck", Cody replied.

"Oh…isn't that nice. Why don't we do that, Marion", Miss Tutweiller asked .

"Do you really want to do that Emma", Mr. Moseby replied.

Miss Tutweiller smiled and happily nodded her head 'yes'.

"Ok we'll do that someday, just not tonight for obvious reasons", Mr. Moseby said.

"So what is the real reason you two came over here", Bailey questioned.

"Well since you two have planned to go to Yale together and that Cody's chance of getting an internship to get a scholarship was shot because of Zack, I thought that Cody deserved another chance to show his worth of getting into Yale, I made arrangements", Mr. Moseby answered.

"So what do I have to do", Cody asked.

"You have to create an invention that works and that is not dangerous to use", Mr. Moseby started.

"And you are allowed to have a scientific partner and we figured that you would like to have Bailey help you", Miss Tutweiller finished.

Cody and Bailey stood up from their seats with much enthusiasm and then looked at each other and then back at Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiller and had huge grins on their faces.

"We'd love to", Cody and Bailey simultaneously replied.

Cody naturally slipped his hand into Bailey's hand.

"Is there any requirements for the invention", Cody asked.

Bailey could sense that Cody was a bit anxious about the project so she lightly squeezed his hand in a comforting matter.

"The only requirement is that you make it user-friendly and that it has been tested on another subject, preferably a plant", Mr. Moseby stated.

"Ok got it. Anything else", Cody questioned as he squeezed Bailey's hand in reassurance that he was fine.

"No that is about it", Miss Tutweiller said.

Mr. Moseby looked at his watch.

"Well, Emma, we better leave these kids alone so they can enjoy the rest of their night before curfew", Mr. Moseby said.

"Ok, goodnight, Cody and Bailey. I'll see you two in class tomorrow. Let's go, Marion", Miss Tutweiller said.

"Ok, Emma. Goodnight, Cody and Bailey", Mr. Moseby said.

Once was done talking, he and Miss Tutweiller turned around and walked off with their arms looped together.

Bailey turned to Cody and grinned.

"I'm so excited about the project. What do you have in mind on what it should be", Bailey asked.

Cody started to lead Bailey away from the table that they ate at.

"I was thinking that maybe I could make a de-agedifier", Cody stated.

"Hm, sounds interesting, sweetie. When do you want to start working on the project", Bailey asked.

"Probably in the morning once we've had breakfast before we go to class", Cody inquired.

"Sounds like a plan", Bailey replied as she gave Cody a peck on the cheek.

After an hour of walking around, Cody spoke up.

"Bailey do you feel tired", Cody asked.

"A little, maybe we turn in early so we have enough time to grab a quick breakfast and work on the project a little bit before going to class", Bailey responded.

"Ok. That's a great idea", Cody started. He looked at his watch.

"Besides, we don't have much more time before we have to go back to our cabins before curfew", Cody finished.

"OK but do you promise to keep me close to your side", Bailey teasingly pleaded.

The intelligent blonde boy grinned at his beautiful and adorable girlfriend. He then wrapped his arm around he slim waist. The city boy then pulled his country girl closer to his side.

"Of course", Cody replied. With that statement he slowly lifted Bailey chin with his free hand and gently placed a chaste kiss on her soft and lush lips. After a few seconds they parted from the kiss. Cody escorted Bailey back to her and London's cabin. Once they got there, Bailey hugged Cody, thanked him for a wonderful time and kissed him goodnight on his right cheek. Cody returned the embrace and gave his Bailey-bunny a kiss of his own on her right cheek as well. Bailey opened the door and turned back to Cody and smiled at him. He smiled back at her before she turned her head around and entered her cabin, closing the door behind her. Once Cody was sure that his girlfriend was safe in her cabin with London, he left and went back to his and Woody's cabin. Unknowingly to Cody and everyone else that something would change the next day.

To Be Continued….


	4. An Unexpected Event

The next morning Cody and Bailey had a quick breakfast together and started with the invention, the de-agedifier. They were able to work on it for an hour before they had to leave for their first class in the morning. After class was over Cody and Bailey would go back to the invention that they left in the chemistry lab. They would work check on the project every once and awhile before finishing their school day.

In the afternoon Cody went to chemistry lab before his shift as towel boy and was surprised to find Bailey there already working on the project. Cody carefully closed the door behind him as to not disturb his girlfriend working on the invention. The intelligent Martin twin snuck up behind his favorite girl. He wrapped his arms around Bailey's waist and rested his chin on her right shoulder.

"What a wonderful treat to see my favorite girl working in the chemistry lab", Cody whispered.

Bailey shivered with delight but still continued to work on the invention.

"Oh…well you know….I just thought that I could help with the invention just a little bit more", Bailey said.

Cody kissed Bailey's right cheek and then removed his arms from her waist and walked around her. Bailey momentarily frowned from the absence from Cody's body up against her body, radiating warmth for her to enjoy. She looked up at Cody.

"Thank you, honey, for your help", Cody said.

Bailey averted her attention back to the project, afraidthat she might get distracted staring into her boyfriend's charming eyes and forget the whole project altogether. Underneath her bangs, Bailey blushed a deep crimson color from the sweet tone she received from her little egg head.

"You're welcome", Bailey uttered.

Cody leaned over the counter that the invention was on and reached over to touch Bailey's left hand, which was covered in oil. He started to lead her to the sink to help her wash her hands.

"But my little hay bale shouldn't have to do most of the work on the invention that is my responsibility", Cody said.

"Oh, Cody,it's ok, I don't mind", Bailey responded.

Cody turned on cold water from the sink and paused to bring Bailey's gentle hands under the water.

"No, Bailey, you've done enough helping me with the project, please take it easy now", Cody hushed.

"But Cody-", Bailey started.

Cody cut her off as he gentle pulled her hands under the cool water and kissed her neck.

"Bailey you deserve to rest, especially when I know that you'll have to work for London in a few hours and I can understand that it's no picnic in the park working for London. I know you two are good friends but that doesn't mean you two get on each other's nerves once and awhile, just like Zack and I", Cody reasoned.

Bailey was speechless. She leaned into Cody's lips as he gave her another kiss on the neck.

"Cody….", Bailey hummed.

"Bailey….", Cody begged.

The blonde boy gave Bailey a kiss on the lips. Bailey finally decided to give in.

"Ok", Bailey said.

Cody turned off the water and dried Bailey's hands with a paper towel and smiled at her.

"Thank you, sweetie", Cody sincerely stated.

"You're welcome", Bailey responded.

"Come on, Bailey. I'll personally tuck you in bed so you can take a nap like a princess", Cody said.

"I'm not a princess, Cody", Bailey laughed.

"To me, you are", Cody said.

"Oh yeah, well about when-", Bailey started.

Cody cut her off by suddenly lifting her up and walked all the way back to her and London's cabin and tried to place Bailey on her bed but she squired a bit but he succeeded on putting her on the bed and placing a blanket over her. Cody cooed his girlfriend to sleep, kissed her forehead and had set an alarm for her so that she would have plenty of time getting ready for her job on the Fiesta Deck before he went back to chemistry lab. Once he got back to the chemistry lab, Cody finished the invention before he had to get ready for his shift as towel boy. It had taken Cody an hour and a half to finish the project before he went to his and Woody's cabin to change into his uniform.

Hours later, Cody had changed back into normal clothes and went back to the lab but when he got there, he found his twin brother, Zack there. Cody was surprised to see him there at all.

"Zack, what are you doing here", Cody asked.

"I heard Mr. Moseby and Miss T talking about a project that you and Bailey were working on and I was curious what you two were doing, so I looked through all the science rooms until I saw this thing sitting on this table in the chemistry lab. By the way, what is it", Zack answered.

"It's a de-agedifier", Cody plainly stated.

Zack picked it up.

"Cool", Zack exclaimed.

"Zack please don't mess with that. I still need to test it", Cody warned.

"Relax, I'm going to do anything to screw up your project", Zack said.

Zack accidently flipped a switch and a beam hit Cody and zoomed past him as he limply fell to the ground, and the beam bounced off a metal object in the lab and hit Zack as well and he fell to the ground, too.

To Be Continued….


	5. To Be Young Again

Two hours after her shift, Bailey decided to get a smoothie on the Sky Deck. Once she got a smoothie, she looked around the deck, hopefully thinking that she could spot Cody somewhere. She checked the time on her cell phone and knew that Cody should have been done with his shift by now. Bailey was curious where her Cody could be so she contacted him. After waiting ten minutes for a response, Bailey became concerned. It was starting to get dark and she didn't know if Cody was still working on his invention or if he was busy doing something else.

Bailey finished her smoothie and decided to go look for Cody. She thought that she should start her search at the chemistry lab. As Bailey was walking towards the chemistry lab, the Martin twins were waking up. Zack had his head lowered but eventually lifted his head and looked for his brother, Cody.

As for Cody, he slowly stood up. He felt a great pain in the back of his head. He instinctively held the back of his head with his right hand. He twisted his face in pain but then focused his attention on his brother, Zack. When the twin brothers were certain that they were alive from after being hit by whatever hit them, they took in their surroundings. They didn't recognize the room that they were in. They were completely clueless on where they were.

For a while Zack and Cody tried to familiarize themselves with the room but they couldn't. As they walked around the room that seemed to be some sort of science classroom or lab, they found an object resting on one of the tables. It looked like some sort of ray gun. They gave a puzzled look at each other.

"What do you think this thing is", Zack asked.

"I don't know what it is", Cody said.

"Geez, Cody! I thought you were the smart twin", Zack complained.

"Whatever. I'm more concerned where we are. I say we leave this place and search for someone with authority to help us", Cody said.

Suddenly the knob on the door to the lab wiggled. A voice arose from the other side of the door. The voice was soft and melodious. The twin brothers already figured out that the voice was feminine. The voice finally caught the boys' full attention.

"Is someone in there", the voice asked.

Cody and Zack suddenly panicked. They knew that whoever was the owner of the voice could help them but at the same time they were afraid that they might get into trouble. Cody thought they may as well respond, hoping that whoever the person was, would be kind enough to help them out. Cody spoke up.

"Um, yeah. My brother and I are inside", Cody stuttered.

On the other side of the door, Bailey thought that the small child's voice sounded scared and desperate yet familiar somehow. Even though she was worried about her boyfriend, Bailey wanted to help the two brothers in the lab and also wanted to know why they were there and did they get inside. Bailey cleared her throat.

"I'll be willing to help you and your brother if you two can trust me. Could someone please open the door", Bailey responded.

As Cody walked over to open the door, Bailey backed away from it. Once the door would open, Bailey Pickett's world would be turned upside down. Cody opened the door and was greeted with the sight of a beautiful teenaged girl. For some reason, Cody had butterflies in his stomach at the pure sight of the girl in front of him. As for Bailey, she saw two young boys in the chemistry lab. When she studied their features and a sudden realization came down on her and shock took over. She inwardly gasped as she realized that she was staring at Cody and Zack as twelve year olds!

"Um…so how did you two get into the chemistry lab", Bailey uneasily asked.

Cody shrugged his shoulders, looked at Zack and then back at Bailey.

"We don't know. All we know is that we woke up from the floor and found a ray gun type gadget", Cody explained. He pointed the de-agedifier.

Bailey looked at the invention, back at the twins and then concluded that Zack messed up the project somehow and now they were kids again. She silently sighed at Zack for screwing up Cody's project. Suddenly a thought came to her mind.

"Do you know who I am", Bailey questioned.

"No, sorry. I don't ever remember meeting you", Cody said.

"But I would like to get to know you", Zack flirted.

Bailey thought that she was going to die or at least barf in her own mouth. She decided against both options and just rolled her eyes out of annoyance. When Zack said what he said to Bailey, Cody strangely felt that his brother doesn't have a right to flirt with his girl and then when Cody thought of that, he was very confused. _His girl?_ He wasn't old enough for a relationship and he just met the girl, who was standing in front of him but for some reason he felt protective of her.

Since, Cody and Zack didn't know her, Bailey decided to ask them who they did know already.

"Who do you two do know", Bailey asked.

"Well we know, Mr. Tipton's daughter, London and her guardian, Mr. Moseby", Cody answered.

"I know them. I can help you find them", Bailey offered.

"Great! But where are we", Zack said.

"We are on a cruise liner, the S.S Tipton to be exact", Bailey explained.

"We're on a cruise, Cody", Zack exclaimed.

"Yeah, Zack. I know. Let's just accept the girl's help", Cody said.

Cody looked back at Bailey.

"I'm sorry, I don't know your name", Cody said.

"I'm Bailey", Bailey replied.

"Ok, thanks, Bailey, Um.., I'm Cody", Cody said.

"And I'm Zack", Zack waved from behind Cody.

"Well, it's nice to finally know your names, Zack and Cody. Come on, we need to find Mr. Moseby and London Tipton", Bailey ushered.

Cody and Zack walked out of the lab and closed the door behind them. The twin brother then followed Bailey as she led them back to the Sky Deck in hopes that she would find someone to help her out with Zack and Cody.

To Be Continued…


	6. Between Just The Two Of Us

It took Bailey and younger Zack and Cody fifteen minutes to get to Sky Deck. By this time the afternoon sun was almost down and the evening was fast approaching. Bailey spotted Maya, sitting at table. She speed walked over to her with twins trailing behind her like little lost puppies latching on to anything.

"Hi, Maya. How are you", Bailey asked.

Maya looked up at Bailey from one of her poems that she was working on.

"Oh…um, fine I guess. What's up with you", Maya replied.

"Well, I'm fine but it's not so much as _up _as it is _down"_, Bailey emphasized.

The farm girl quickly looked in Cody and Zack direction once she said what she said. Luckily, Cody and Zack didn't hear Bailey. Maya instinctively looked where Bailey was looking and she had a confused look on her face. She addressed the twins.

"Who are you two", Maya pointedly asked.

She suspiciously looked at the twin brothers.

"I'm Cody", Cody said, who was on the right.

"I'm Zack", Zack said, who was on the left.

"What's your last name", Maya warily asked.

"Martin", Zack and Cody said.

Maya felt dizzy. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Two twelve year boys who ARE Zack and Cody. Her boyfriend and his twin brother are kids again. She was about to fall but luckily Bailey noticed and helped Maya keep her balance. Maya whispered Bailey a 'thanks' and Bailey nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"May I ask you two something", Cody inquired.

"Sure, go ahead", Bailey said.

"What year is this", Cody asked.

"2011", Bailey said.

"Two-two thousand and eleven?", Cody stuttered.

"Yeah", Maya said.

"Well um what year where you two born", Cody questioned.

"1993", Maya and Bailey answered.

"What month is this", Zack pitched in.

"May", Bailey said.

"Wait so it's May in 2011 and you two were born in 1993 that would make you two eighteen or seventeen depending on your birthdays", Cody started.

But Zack and I should be eighteen in 2011, how are we twelve", Cody finished with a question.

"I'm not quite sure, but we need your help to help you two get back to normal", Bailey said.

"How come we have to help you if you're helping us", Zack asked.

"Because you two don't know many people on the boat and we need your help to find people that you do know", Bailey answered.

"Ohhh…", Zack said.

Bailey and Maya starts to walk over to the Easy Squeezy and Cody and Zack follow them. All four of them sit down next to each other. Maya sits next to Bailey, Bailey sits next to Cody and Cody sits next to Zack. Fortunately for them a familiar face comes into view. It's London.

"Hey, London, could you help us", Maya asked.

"Why", London asked.

"Because we need help with twin brothers", Bailey stated. Her eyes rolled over in Zack and Cody's direction. London got the hint and looked in their direction.

"Gasp", London gasped.

"What", Cody asked.

"Why are two guys small again? You should only have to short once", London answered.

"What do you mean", Zack asked.

"What do you think I mean? You two should be eighteen year old seniors ready to graduate from Seven Seas High, duh", London huffed.

She was about to leave but Bailey stopped her.

"London it would be great if you could help us out", Bailey begged.

"Ugh, why not ask Mr. Moseby, besides he's right there", London said as she pointed to where Mr. Moseby was.

Mr. Moseby was indeed on the Sky Deck but he wasn't alone. He had Miss Tutweiller clinging to one of his arms. London left to go shopping.

"Mr. Moseby, Miss T, over here", Maya hollered.

Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiller heard Maya and walked over to smoothie bar. But as soon as they came Mr. Moseby was in complete shock as to see the sight of the twins being twelve again.

"Oh no", Mr. Moseby said in a very know-all –too-well tone.

"Hi Mr. Moseby", cheered the twins.

Miss Tutweiller noticed that the twins were kids. She had a puzzled look on her face.

"What happened", Miss Tutweiller asked.

"I don't know ", Bailey frown.

"Well there has to be a reason why They are like this", Mr. Moseby said.

Suddenly realization hit Bailey really hard. She inwardly slapped herself on the forehead and had her mouth slightly agape. She thought back to when she found Zack and Cody and she remembered the de-agedifier on the table. The answer was in front of her.

"Of course! I know what happened to Zack and Cody", Bailey exclaimed.

Everyone else waited for her to continue.

"It's the de-agedifier! It must have made Zack and Cody younger. I can't believe that I didn't realize this sooner", Bailey said.

"Well no time to blame yourself that really isn't your fault, what do you suggest we could do", Maya inquired.

"Re-wire the de-agedifeir and reverse the process by making the twin older again and hopefully restore their memories as well if they lost it when they got younger, they should be able to remember everything when they get older", Bailey explained.

"But what we do now, before anything can be done to alter the de-agedifier", Miss Tutweiller asked.

"I guess we'll just have to let Zack and Cody be kids again for tonight until the de-agedifier has been fixed. So I guess we need to get them settled in a cabin with each other and get them some dinner before going to bed", Mr. Moseby suggested.

"Who is going to chaperone us", Cody asked.

"Bailey and Maya will", Miss Tutweiller stated.

She pointed the girls. They stood up and attempted to disagree.

"Are you that is a good idea", Bailey and Maya quipped.

"I think that it's a fine idea", Mr. Moseby added.

"Ok then it's settled. Bailey will look after Cody and Maya will look after Zack", Miss Tutweiller said.

"Well then Emma and I are off. Good luck girls and goodnight", Mr. Moseby said.

Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiller turned on their heels and left Bailey and Maya with Zack and Cody. The girls turned over to the twins. Zack and Cody smiled at them.

Bailey and Maya couldn't help but smile back at them. They knew that they had treat Zack and Cody as kids and NOT as romantic partners. This would be a hard task for the girls since they already knew Zack and Cody pretty well and that they are so adorable with their bowl-cut blonde hair as twelve year olds.

"So um, are you guys hungry", Maya asked.

"Actually, I'm starving", Zack said.

"What about you, Cody? Are you hungry", Bailey asked.

"Um….a little. Yeah, I guess I'm pretty hungry", Cody replied.

"Do you guys mind if we get pizza", Maya asked.

"Yeah that sounds great", Cody and Zack said.

"Ok so I guess we should get going and have some pizza", Bailey suggested.

As they left the Sky Deck to go find a pizza parlor on the ship, the girls decided to have one of them lead while the other one stayed behind as to make sure Zack and Cody didn't stray away. Maya was leading and Bailey was in the back. Along the way to the pizza parlor, Cody lingered behind Zack and walked next to Bailey. As for Zack, he wanted to be better acquainted with Maya.

Cody looked up at Bailey and studied her features. Strangely enough, he felt very safe and happy just being beside Bailey. He felt like Bailey was the kind of girl he could trust with anything aside from his own mother. Cody was getting attached to Bailey. He couldn't figure out but he wanted an excuse to hold Bailey's hand.

"Uh, Bailey", Cody gulped.

The farm girl looked down at Cody. She felt weird that she had to look down at him since she was used to look up at him.

"Yeah, Cody", Bailey asked.

"I know that soon I'll be too old for this but I like it when my mom would hold Zack and mine hands when we went somewhere, especially somewhere we haven't been before and I'm not very comfortable thinking of the thought of accidentally getting lost on a boat I don't remember being on and I was wondering if it'll be ok if I held your hand so that I don't get lost. I know that I can trust you", Cody said.

Bailey blushed at Cody's statement and thought that it was cute of him to ask such a thing from her. Bailey also wondered if he was using the 'getting lost' idea as an excuse just to hold her hand. Then Bailey thought that if Cody wanted to hold her hand then he might have a crush on her. She just thought that Cody was even more adorable than before if that was possible. She decided to let him hold her hand as to make sure he really didn't get accidentally lost on the boat.

"Ok. You can hold onto my hand. I think you have a good point of not wanting to get lost on a boat that you're not familiar with and I appreciate that you trust me, Cody", Bailey sincerely said.

"Um ok, thank you", Cody said.

Bailey out reached her right hand and offered it to Cody to hold. He wrapped his somewhat small fingers around her slim ones. He held onto her hand as if it was lifeline but not making it uncomfortable for Bailey. Cody wanted to make sure he wasn't cutting off circulation to her hand. Cody tugged at Bailey's hand a little more than he usually does with his mom. Bailey gently squeezed Cody smaller hand and he calmed down and he ceased to tug at her hand.

Meanwhile Zack and Maya were talking about sports. Unlike Cody, Zack didn't bother to ask to hold Maya's hand. He kept his hands to himself. He didn't feel totally comfortable around Maya.

The group of four arrived at a pizza place on deck and had shared a large pizza with four drinks. Once they ate dinner and the bill was paid by Bailey and Maya, the four went back to lobby to check with Mr. Moseby what they were going to do with Zack and Cody's sleeping accommodations. Mr. Moseby suggest to Bailey and Maya that they should take the twins back to Zack's "old" cabin so that they already have a place to sleep and that it will be easier if they stayed together. Bailey and Maya understood. They turned around with an extra pair of keys to the cabin that the twins were to stay in. when the girls turned around, they found themselves looking at two very sleeping Martin boys.

"Guess they're really tired", Maya said.

"Should we offer to give them piggyback rides", Bailey asked.

"I guess we have no better option. We'll have to", Maya stated.

"Ok let's make sure the boys are ok with it and to get a response before they become complete dead weight" Bailey said.

The girls walk over to tired twins and asked them if it was ok to carry them to their room. They sleepily nodded 'yes'. Bailey carried Cody and Maya carried Zack. When the girls arrived at Zack's old cabin, they looked at each other and then at the twin they were carrying. Both twins had their heads snuggled up in the crook of Bailey and Maya's necks with their chins resting on the girls' shoulders. Both boys mumbled something incoherent before Bailey and Maya carried them into the cabin. Once Zack and Cody were tucked in separate beds, Bailey and Maya kissed their boys goodnight on the foreheads. After words they went to their cabins and went to bed themselves.


	7. Back To Normal

The next morning Bailey woke up bright and early to go back to the chemistry lab to work on the de-agedifier. Before she left her and London's cabin, she took a shower and threw on some clothes on and she had placed the key and locket around her neck. Bailey lifted the golden heart shaped locket and kissed it before she left. She got to work on the invention for three hours before she had to return her cabin to gather her school supplies and backpack before going to class. As Bailey was packing the last of her school supplies in her backpack, a thought occurred to her: _What about Zack and Cody? What do they do?_

For a while Bailey pondered about the prospect of twelve year old versions of Cody and Zack going to high school level classes with people that they may not be comfortable with. Bailey just had to hope for the best asking Miss Tutweiller for help. Bailey woke up London by waving a wad of cash in front of the heiress's nose and left for class once she was certain London could get to class on her own.

Once Bailey got to class she had set her backpack down at her desk, she went to Miss Tutweiller's desk.

"Miss Tutweiller, I need your help", Bailey said.

"What do you need help", Miss Tutweiller asked.

"Zack and Cody", Bailey said.

"Oh..ok. What is your concern", Miss Tutweiller replied.

"Well I had recently thought of what they are supposed to do during classes. Will they have to sit in classes or to keep them in the cabin", Bailey questioned.

"Oh well, that is a good question", Miss Tutweiller said.

"What do you suggest", Bailey pressed.

"Well, I wish we could just leave Zack and Cody in the cabin by themselves unfortunately that can't be an option, knowing they don't know where most thing are on the ship plus who knows what kind of trouble the boys could get into so I guess we have to put them in classes where you or Maya or London are in since you three are the only students that they know so far", Miss Tutweiller said.

"Ok so I'll get then in here before the bell rings", Bailey replied.

"Don't worry if you're back late. I won't mark you tardy", Miss Tutweiller said.

"Thank you, Miss Tutweiller", Bailey said.

"No problem. Now go get Zack and Cody", Miss Tutweiller replied.

"Right, I'm going", Bailey said.

The brunette girl left the classroom. She arrived at Zack's old cabin and woke the twins up. Bailey didn't have much trouble getting the boys out of the cabin. Within minutes they arrived back at the class and Bailey had informed Cody and Zack of what they should expect to do for the day. The day went on without a chinch except for a few stares and whispers directed at Zack and Cody. Once classes were all done, Bailey continued to work on the de-agedifier. Bailey successfully re-wired the de-agedifier midafternoon. Since Zack wasn't around to screw this time, Bailey went ahead and tested it on a plant. It made it older than younger, which meant that Bailey's reversed result worked! She was proud of herself and was excited to be able to change Zack and Cody back to normal.

Bailey had put the device in a bag and left the chemistry lab. She walked to the Sky Deck in hopes to find Zack and Cody there. Fortunately for her, they were there. The twins were sitting at a table and she asked if she talk to them. Cody politely offered Bailey a seat to sit down with them. Bailey smiled at the thought that even at a young age, Cody was still quite the gentleman, making her wish she met him when they were both twelve. Bailey graciously accepted Cody's offer and sat down next to him. Zack was sitting across from her. Bailey started to engage herself in a conversation with the twins. She still couldn't wrap up the idea of how much more alike they looked.

"Guys, I have something to tell you", Bailey addressed.

Zack and Cody both leaned in to hear Bailey better.

"What is it", Cody asked.

"What's going on", Zack asked.

"Well first, you two know that you're not supposed to be twelve instead you be eighteen, right?", Bailey checked.

"Yeah", Zack and Cody said.

"Well, I figured out what happened to you two and I found a way to fix your situation", Bailey said.

"What happened to us", Zack asked.

"Long story short, Zack, when you were still eighteen, you royally screwed up your brother's chance of getting a chance to get an internship to get a scholarship to Yale. But months after almost completely totally screwing up Cody's whole future, Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiller came to Cody a few nights ago and told him that he had one more chance to get a scholarship to Yale", Bailey stated.

"Yale", Cody disbelievingly asked at Bailey.

Then Cody turned to Zack.

"And thanks for screwing up my chance at an internship", Cody bitterly and sarcastically said.

"That shouldn't matter anymore. Besides I need to finish my explanation", Bailey stated.

Cody and Zack turned their attention back to the country girl.

"As I was saying, Cody got another chance at getting a scholarship to Yale and what he had to do was create an invention", Bailey continued.

She turned to Cody.

"You created a de-agedifeir device with my help and I'm guessing what had happened next was that you didn't get a chance to test it on a plant and Zack flipped a switch accidentally turning you two twelve year boys", Bailey finished.

"Wow", Zack responded.

"So you're here to explain our situation and then resolve our problem but not before you've informed us, is that correct", Cody asked.

"Correct", Bailey said.

"So I'm guessing that Zack and I are supposed to be well acquainted with you since you just mentioned that you helped me with the invention", Cody pressed on.

"Well that is mostly true. Zack and I are somewhat friends but not by very much. As for you and me, we are VERY close to each other", Bailey hinted.

"How come you and I are somewhat friends", Zack complained.

"Because we hang out with the same group of friends but you make fun of me and that you're busy hanging out with your friends", Bailey stressed. She didn't want to mention Zack dating Maya or Cody and herself being in a serious relationship.

"Why are we very close to each other", Cody asked.

Bailey smiled at the sentiment.

"Well that's because we have similar interests, morals, we study with each other, we have some competitions with each other. We basically do just about everything together", Bailey said.

"Oh", Cody responded.

"So are you boys ready to turn eighteen again", Bailey asked.

"Yes", Cody said.

"Yeah", Zack said.

"Ok, good", Bailey said.

The intelligent farm girl took out the de-agedifier from a brown suede bag.

"Are you two ready", Bailey asked.

The Martin twins just nodded, giving Bailey the ok to change them back to normal. Bailey took their response as a good sign and shot a beam at the twins. They fell back in their chairs. Bailey watched them physically grow back to their eighteen year old bodies. They slowed opened their eyes and saw Bailey smiling widely at them. Cody looked at Bailey with a questioning look on his face.

"Bails, what happened", Cody asked.

"Well, Zack screwed up your project, turned you two back into twelve year olds and I re-wired the de-agedifier and changed you two back to normal", Bailey explained.

Cody gave Zack an annoyed look and turned back to Bailey.

"Of course that would happen", Cody said.

"Well everything is better now….well almost everything", Bailey said.

"Well whatever. Now that I'm a hot eighteen year old again I'm going go woe my girl with a billiards lesson", Zack interrupted.

After that statement he stood up and left Cody alone with Bailey.

"What do we do now", Cody asked.

"Well we need to inform that your project had some malfunctions", Bailey started.

"But we could hang out a bit before we take care of that", Bailey finished.

"That sounds nice", Cody said.

"Besides as much as it was fun getting to know you as twelve year old, I've been itching to kiss my boyfriend with age not being a problem", Bailey grinned.

"Is that a hint", Cody teasingly asked.

"Maybe", Bailey flirted.

Cody leaned in as Bailey did the same. Cody captured Bailey's lips against his own. He stroked her cheek and brushed the stray tendrils of smooth, brown hair behind her ear. Cody reluctantly broke away from the kiss. Bailey frowned as she didn't feel her Cody-kitten's lips on hers.

"We can always catch up later. First I'll need to talk with Mr. Moseby and once I'm all done with getting a scholarship, I'll be by your side, even if that means handcuffing myself to you", Cody reasoned.

The intelligent twin gave his girlfriend some Eskimo kisses and leaned away again. He gave her a bright smile. She smiled back and slightly rubbed her left arm with her right hand.

"I'll see you later, Bailey", Cody said.

"Will you call me if you need help or when you're done", Bailey asked.

"I promise, I'll contact you as soon as possible", Cody responded.

"Ok", Bailey said.

"Ok, see you later, sweetie", Cody said.

With that said Cody left Bailey, off to go talk to Mr. Moseby's office.

To Be Continued….

**Side Note**: To a certain reviewer, you sort of _insulted _me when you made it sound like an assumption that I would dare to be 'unoriginal', especially taking material from another fanfic from a well-known author. I would never think of doing that and if I did seem to do that, it would totally be unintentional. That is NOT how I roll. I plan to be original, but I will admidt that I might have been inspired bit nothing more! :P Besides I have a good idea which fanifc you're referring to and I don't think that it even closer to being the same, I don't even think that my fanfic is that similar to the suspected fanfic (B&MEA). I think you might have fanfics with each other. If you had concern, you could have thought it through and re-wording it better! .


	8. Second Chance At Romance

After two hours of talking with Mr. Moseby, Cody had a much easier alternative assignment for his scholarship, which was a report on…..human relations In the report he had to describe who he was closest to and why. He knew that this was going to be easier than the previous project because Zack can't mess it up. Cody smiled and couldn't believe his luck.

He was about to contact Bailey when a thought occurred to him. He thought how he would surprise Bailey when graduation was close. But right now, the students still had some time left until graduation, all Cody had to do was balance his time with school, his job, time with Bailey and time alone to prepare for his surprise for Bailey. After he planned everything out in his head, he called Bailey. After a while of talking to his beautiful Bailey, Cody went to the mail room on the ship. He had already told Bailey that it would take him a little bit longer meeting up with her but she said just to meet her at Crow's Nest.

Once Cody was done with his errand in the mail room, he went to the Crow's Nest. Outside at the railing there stood Bailey Pickett. She had her back turned to him, facing the serene ocean and the enchanting sunset over the horizon.

Brilliant oranges, reds and pinks mixed, meshed and melded together and they eluminated the outline of Bailey's green and blue dress with some of Bailey's bare back being bathed in the sunlight. Bailey had her hands rest on the rail. Cody wasn't very far behind Bailey and he could see the perfect curves and contours lines in her shoulder blades and the streamlined curve running down the country girl's back. Bailey's dress was appropriate yet tasteful and the blue and green color perfectly ran along the material so well. It almost looked like the colors were going to fuse together but they also had maintained their own distinct hues and shades.

Bailey's silky, brown hair blew in the sea breeze and the skirt of her dress danced and elegantly flowed back and forth and swayed a bit, too. Cody was in a complete daze on how amazing his girlfriend looked in the sunset's light. Cody's dirty blonde hair got slightly ruffled in the wind and his black v-neck shirt tussled in the wind with his golden heart locket and key swung around his neck. Cody was also wearing black skinny jeans and dark blue vans. The intelligent Martin twin fixed his hair and took two steps closer to his dream girl before she had let him know that she knew was there, that she could sense when he came. He was a bit started but looked up at her.

"Cody, please join me", Bailey pleaded without turning her head.

Cody walked all the way up to the rail and stood right next to Bailey with his hands on the rail.

"What is it, Bails", Cody asked, concerned.

He looked straight at the horizon.

"Cody it's almost time to graduate", Bailey said with a serious tone.

"Yeah. I know. Is there something that's bothering you", Cody asked.

"Do you ever wonder what future could hold for us", Bailey asked, unnerved.

At this point Cody and Bailey still haven't looked at each other and Cody was getting nervous. He gave Bailey a sideways glance and all he could see is that her expression showed that she was deep in thought, not breaking eye contact with the sight before them. Cody continued to watch the sun set.

"At this point, no, I don't know. Hopefully when we get acceptance letters from Yale, we'll have a better idea on where we stand in our lives and where certain paths will lead us. I just say that we can only hope for the best, do our best and expect the unexpected", Cody paused.

Also, even if we don't know what life has in store for us, we will still have family and friends who will love and support us and most importantly we will have each other. As long as we love each other, we'll be fine", Cody responded.

In high hopes that Bailey now looking at him, Cody turned his head. What he found was the opposite. She had her head turned away from him. He pondered: why? What did I do wrong this time. But what Cody didn't know is that he said everything right. He said all the right things to say. Another thing that Cody didn't know was that he had moved Bailey so much is that she was afraid that she would just break down and cry at his true yet beautiful words if she looked into his enchanting eyes.

Bailey tried to avoid contact but she knew she couldn't force herself to never look into Cody's again. She needed to look at him not just because of speeding up the conversation but because she felt it was a necessity to look at him. Getting lost in his eyes is just as vital to Bailey as being held in his arms or being loved by him. He is her life. Fortunately for Bailey, she was Cody's life as well.

After waiting for five minutes, Cody placed his right hand on Bailey's left shoulder. He noticed the bright glistening of her golden heart locket and key that hung around her delicate neck. Bailey lifted her left arm and gently took Cody's hand off her shoulder. Cody was starting to panic but decided to calm down and to be calm. Bailey finally looked into Cody's eyes. Cody noticed that his favorite girl hand tear stained cheeks, which were further eluminated as the last moments of the sun lingering on the horizon. Cody automatically wiped away Bailey's tears.

"Bailey, sweetie, what's bothering you", Cody asked

"Cody I'm afraid of might happen to us in future. What if one of us gets into Yale and the other one doesn't or what if we both didn't get into Yale, what will happen then", Bailey choked.

Cody wrapped his arms around Bailey. She dampened his shirt with fresh tears.

"If we get into Yale together, that's great. If we both get rejected then that sucks but at least we'll have each other and if one of us gets in while the other doesn't then will look adversity in the eye and say 'you don't scare me' and we'll show people that our strong bond with each other will help us stay together even if we may be miles apart. No distance can keep me from seeing you and saying 'I love you'. Mountains, hills, valleys, rivers, lakes, deserts, or even oceans cannot keep me away from you", Cody proudly stated.

Bailey lifted her head during Cody's miniature speech and smiled with each passing word. She wiped her tears. Love dominated the vicinity of her deep brown eyes.

"I hope you know that it goes the same for me, too. Thank you, Cody, for loving me so", Bailey said.

"And thank you, Bailey, for loving me so, too", Cody smiled.

"I love you", Cody said.

"I love you, too", Bailey said.

Cody and Bailey were about to share a romantic kiss at sunset when they heard someone talking to them with a click, click, clack sound following behind them.

"Yeah I love you guys, too but not that way. Save your kisses for later", London butted in.

Cody and Bailey were perturbed and confused why they were interrupted and what was London talking and why was she there to begin with.

"Come on you two! I've been looking everywhere for you. You two need to get packed", London continued.

"Why would we need to pack? We still have a few more days of class before we pack before graduation", Bailey responded. She was still snuggled up in Cody's warm embrace but looking at London instead of Cody.

"Because I realized something. I know how wonderful friends you tow have been to me and so I wanted to make it up to the two of you. I recall that you two did not have the best experience in the 'city of love', so I thought that you two deserve a romantic trip to Paris but this time with happy memories instead", London finished to explain.

Both Cody and Bailey had their mouth agape. They couldn't believe their ears or the words that came out of LONDON's mouth. They were so happy that they had huge grins on their faces and closed the gap between their bodies.

"Yeah yeah. I'm great, yay me! But you two need to pack for two days and night, now", London directed.

Bailey happily pulled Cody close to her and whispered to him that they should start moving. They walked up to London, thanked her and hugged her individually and went to their cabins to get packed. London told them that they would jet off to Paris early in the morning and everything was cover with Mr. Mosebay and Miss Tutweiller.

Early the next morning at 2 am, Cody and Bailey were helicoptered off the boat and were taken to a nearby island that was owned by Tipton industries and had a jet ready for them. Once they got settled in with their luggage, they asked where they would stay and the pilot responded that they would stay at a five star hotel in Paris that was already paid for by London and that included meal plans and spa access and usage. Both Cody and Bailey were nervous yet excited at the same time. But they were scolding themselves not to screw up anything this time around back in Paris. Within two hours, Cody and Bailey were back in Paris. They checked in the hotel that they were given directions to and they were checked-in quite fast considering that they were already in the system. They were given their keys and found out that they were sharing the same room. The looked at each other and blushed. Cody and Bailey went up to their room, settled in and got cozy. Although when they inside the room they noticed there was one king sized bed in the main bedroom with one futon sofa and one loveseat near a fireplace.

Cody and Bailey took in their surrounds and found a huge Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom area with other essentials such as a toilet and a sink. The sink had complementary soft soap and bar of soap. Near the bed were windows. The windows were covered with satin curtains with lace lining the edges and rope drawstrings to open or close the curtains. The curtains are a deep crimson color. Outside the curtains was a balcony.

The intelligent, young Americans were ready to give Paris a second chance as they gazed at the beautiful early afternoon sun. But for now they would rest before having lunch.

To Be Continued…..


	9. Separate Growth

While Cody and Bailey were in Paris napping, Zack was running around the ship like a chicken with its head cut off. He was trying to figure out where his brother went. He ran into Maya on the Sky Deck

"Hey, Maya, have you've seen Cody", Zack asked.

"No. I'm sorry, Zack. I don't know where Cody is. Maybe he's in his cabin. Have you checked there", Maya suggested.

Zack couldn't believe he didn't check Cody and Woody's cabin first. He should have done that before going around the ship like a crazy person. Zack felt stupid and embarrassed. He was about to leave the Sky Deck but he had to thank Maya first.

"Thanks for the suggestion, babe. I can't believe I forgot about Cody's cabin", Zack said as he kissed Maya on the cheek.

Right away Zack said that, he left Maya. When he got to the cabin, he just opened the door and found Woody, sitting on his bed, clipping his toe nails.

"Woody do you know where Cody is", Zack asked.

Woody responded but didn't look up at Zack.

"Yeah he's in Paris with Bailey", Woody answered.

"How do you know that", Zack asked.

Woody pointed to Cody's desk, still not looking up.

"Because Cody left me a note explaining everything in it and he even left a sticky note on top of it in bold letters, read this note, duh", Woody said.

Zack walked over to Cody's desk and there indeed was a detailed note with a removed sticky note off to the side, courtesy of Woody, that said: **READ THIS NOTE. **Zack read the note. When he was done, he thought how believable it would be on what London did for Cody and Bailey. Zack smiled to himself and hoped that his brother and friend would finally have the romantic experience that they deserved based on what happened last time. Zack also hoped that they came back together just as they left together. Zack had put down the note on the desk and turned in Woody's general direction.

"See ya later, man", Zack said.

Woody lifted his head up.

"See you later, Zack", Woody said.

The shorter Martin twin turned around and left the cabin. He went off to go find his girlfriend.

When Zack found Maya, he asked her if she some free time to hang out with him. She said that she had free time and they went off to do something.

After a while, Zack and Maya had gone back to their cabins to rest up for a double date with Woody and Addison because they should mingle while Cody and Bailey weren't there. Maya had suggested the idea to Zack and asked him to call Woody to see if it was ok. Woody had replied to Zack that he was ok with it but he would have to check with Addison. When Woody gave Zack an answer, he said that he heard a buzz but heard a happy tone so he guessed that was a 'yes' from Addison. So for the rest of the day, the four of the students would go to their remaining classes, rest up, go to their jobs if they had duty that day and get ready for the double date that evening but that wasn't until hours later. The four of them had plenty of time.

Back in Paris, Cody had just woken up from his nap with Bailey on the futon. He had his arms wrapped around her body. Cody started to kiss her neck and then he trailed kisses up and down the parts of her neck that were easy to access. The blonde boy continued to kiss his girlfriend's skin until he reached her shoulder. He was hoping that she would stir. Cody got his wish. Bailey, in fact did stir and blinked open her eyes. She turned her head towards his head , smiled at him and then gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hello, sweetie", Cody cooed.

"Hello, honey", Bailey purred.

"Did you have a good nap", Cody asked as he pecked Bailey's cheek.

"Of course, what about you", Bailey responded.

"It was absolutely wonderful. Ready to get some lunch", Cody replied.

"Yes", Bailey said.

"Alright then, I guess we'll have to drag ourselves out of this comfortable position", Cody said.

Bailey groaned a little bit but then she moved Cody's hands away from her stomach and left hip and stood up from the futon. Cody stretched a bit before he too stood up. Once the couple was ready, they took anything that they might need on their walk in the city and left, making sure the windows were shut and the door was locked. After checking the safety of the hotel room, they took the elevator down to the lobby and walked outside and found a bus to ride on for free that was part of the hotel service.

When Cody and Bailey found a nice little café for lunch, they just talked and enjoyed their meals. Once they finished their lunch and bill was paid, which the exspenses were shared, they walked throung a park. Bailey had a chill run down her spine and she looked at her surroundings. She felt as if she's been here before…Then it hit her, SHE HAS BEEN HERE BEFORE! Bailey completely recognized the park and she was terrified. She was about to tell Cody that they should leave, he had spotted a rose stand and told her to sit down on a bench and he'll be back in no time. Bailey was about to argue but he gently pressed her down to sit and gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

Bailey looked at the setting before her and looked at the bench that she was sitting on. He face paled as she realized that the bench she was sitting on was the exact same one that had sat on before her…

Bailey couldn't find herself to finish such a thought. But even so, she could help but feel very alone and vulnerable even though she could see Cody twenty feet away. Her stomach tightened up and twisted around in her body. She bit her lower lip and could sense that someone was behind her. She tightly closed her eyes and hoped that no one was behind her or else she wouldn't know what to do. Unfortunately she heard an all-too-familiar yet slimy voice. That voice. Jean Luc. That name should be well associated with the feeling of animosity.

"Allu, beautiful Bailey. Have you've come to forgive moi and be my lover", Jean Luc sweetly said.

Bailey's grew ablaze at the sudden memory of everything that went wrong on her and Cody's first anniversary. Now it would be considered the original one year anniversary. Bailey formed fists and quickly stood up and turned around to face her enemy and GLARED at him. But Jean Luc was unnerved by her death glare. He gave her a crooked smiled.

"Oh, Bailey how I long to hear your sweet words that gracefully dance across that sensational tongue that you possess", Jean Luc said.

"Go away. I don't want YOU near me EVER", Bailey bitterly spat.

"Oh sweet Bailey, why so moi sher-", Jean Luc was cut off with a slap to the face.

"Don't you _dare _have the nerve to say such things to me. You're NOT very charming. You're much worse than Zack when he chased skirts. But unlike him, you will never learn your lesson to respect other people's relationships", Bailey hissed.

Jean Luc just looked at her.

"I know that you must be angry now but eventually you will learn to forgive me and learn to love me", Jean Luc persisted.

"NEVER", Bailey growled.

Meanwhile, Cody had finally paid the man at the rose stand and was on his way back to his beautiful Bailey-bunny. He was so excited to give Bailey a simple long stemmed rose to her. But he stopped dead in his tracks as he lifted his head up to see something he wished that he would never have to see again: that Jean Luc guy near his Bailey. Cody dropped the rose. His blood boiled, he grinded his teeth, and he clutched his hands into tight fists. His eye ablaze with such animosity and burning passion for a strong dislike for Jean Luc, that Cody focused on him and threw daggers at him with his eyes.

Although Cody slightly calmed down when he saw and heard what Bailey said and did. She basically recalled the events before and how she hated him. Cody suddenly lowered his head in shame thinking back at his mistake for not completely hearing Bailey out from the start and thought as Bailey talked in the present that probably would have been the explanation she would have given him. Cody hated himself at that moment but the he thought that was the past and this was the present. He knew that he could what happened but he could control what would happen next and redeem himself as a worthy boyfriend to Bailey since she had already proved her worth with fending off Jean Luc then and now. It was Cody's time to do things right. He watched a little bit longer, watching Bailey yell and blame Jean Luc for the unfortunate event that happened to her and Cody. He smiled at the thought that Bailey really did love him. He saw Jean Luc approaching Bailey as she backed away. Cody's anger towards Jean Luc returned tenfold.

Back with Jean Luc and Bailey, Jean Luck approached Bailey but she kept distancing herself away from him. In the meantime Cody was getting to tackle Jean Luc. The scharmy French boy outstretched his hand to touch Bailey's cheek but he didn't. He just slowly inched it towards Bailey's face but before he could even touch Bailey, a blue and gray blur blazed past Bailey and went straight for Jean Luc. Swift like a cobra and fast a cheetah, Cody struck Jean Luc like lightning, pinning him to the grass. He had the French boy's arms pinned at his side and banged them again and again, harder and harder against the grass until Jean Luc's arms bled with scar and bruises covered half of his arms. But Cody wasn't done, he just paused to warn Jean Luc.

"Don't you _dare _touch my Bailey", Cody angrily stated. Then he pounded his fists dead center in Jean Luc face. Blood profusely flowed from his nose and few bruises formed on his cheeks.

Cody stood up from Jean Luc's battered body. He knew that he didn't kill him because he was groaning in pain, whining how his 'beautiful face' was ruined and how his nose was broken. Cody just huffed and then shyly turned to Bailey. She had a surprised expression on her face with her mouth hanging open. Cody then felt nervous that he might have had done too much damage to Jean Luc's body. He was afraid that Bailey would never want to talk to him ever again and break-up with him again and this time, _permanently_. He felt that it that happened then he would blame Jean Luc again but for a completely different reason.

Cody wondered if Bailey hated him because she just stood there with a shocked look on her face. Maybe she was afraid of him. Luckily Bailey's thoughts were FAR from what Cody feared. Bailey was overwhelmed at first but then thought how courageous Cody was and how he made sure that Jean Luc got the message not to mess with _his_ girl, Bailey.

The farm girl closed her mouth. Cody waited for her reaction. Bailey grinned and happily tackled her boyfriend to the ground. He had a confused look on his face.

"What was that for", Cody asked.

"For taking care of Jean Luc for me and showing him what-for to not mess with Cody Martin's girlfriend", Bailey answered.

Bailey kissed Cody on the lips. He was even more confused.

"What was THAT for", Cody asked.

"That was for being my hero", Bailey said.

Bailey kissed Cody again.

"And that was for being brave and finally letting another guys know that he has no right to take away something that rightly belongs to you and only you. I belong to you", Bailey said.

"You may belong to me but you're a person not a possession", Cody said.

"I know", Bailey hinted.

"Oh. OH…..", Cody realized.

"Come on let's enjoy the rest of the day", Bailey suggested.

Cody and Bailey stood up from the green grass. Cody looked over at Jean Luc.

"What about him", Cody pointedly stated.

"What about him? He's not our problem anymore", Bailey responded.

"Ok. So where do you want to go next", Cody asked.

As Cody had asked his question, him and Bailey walked back towards where he dropped the rose.

"I don't know. All I know is that wherever we go, we'll be together and that's enough for me", Bailey said.

Cody picked up the rose that he had bought for Bailey and gave it to her. Bailey graciously accepted the rose and thanked him. She then kissed Cody on the cheek, wrapped her arm around his arm and leaned against his shoulder.

"How about we go to an art museum", Cody offered.

"That sounds perfect, Cody-kitten", Bailey cooed.

"Great then let's go, Bailey-bunny", Cody responded.

With that, they left Jean Luc in the dust laying on the ground in a park and went to an art museum.

To Be Continued….

**Side Note: **To the same reviewer, there are no hard feelings anymore. I forgive you. If you do criticize please think things through before posting something negative. Thank you for you the last two reviews. You don't have to worry about bad blood between us because I had accepted your apology when I read your last two reviews.


	10. Fun Day

Back on the S.S Tipton, Zack was on his shift at the smoothie bar. The sun in the sky indicated that it was almost high noon. Zack had fifteen minutes left until he could get off. May walked over and greeted her boyfriend with a peck on the lips.

"Hey, Zack", Maya said.

"Hey, beautiful", Zack said.

Maya smiled.

"So, Zack um what do you want to do while we wait for our impending double date with Addison and Woody", Maya asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do", Zack responded.

"I'll have to think about that", Maya said.

While Zack waited for Maya's reply, he heard a customer make a smoothie order. He filled their order and started to make the smoothie. Once he was done making the smoothie, he gave it to the patron and they paid for it. Zack turned back to Maya.

"So, do you have an answer", Zack asked.

"Yes, I do", Maya said.

"Great! What is it", Zack asked.

"I would like go swimming on the Fiesta Deck", Maya said.

"Sounds fun, babe. What time", Zack questioned.

Maya considered her and Zack's time schedule and finally decided on an acceptable time to meet.

"Three o'clock", Maya answered.

"Sounds perfect, Maya. What are you doing before three", Zack asked.

"I'm just working on a research paper. What about you", Maya replied.

Zack picked up a clean washcloth and a dirty cup and started to clean the cup like a bartender would do.

"I'm going to hang out with Woody", Zack responded.

"Ok, well, have fun. See you at three on the Fiesta Deck", Maya said.

"Ok, Maya, see you later", Zack said.

Zack kissed Maya on the lips before she left. Zack then finished cleaning the cup. He looked around for any incoming passengers who might come at the last second before the end of his shift. Luckily for Zack, no one was around. He proceeded to finish cleaning his work station and then left to change back into normal clothes. One of the smoothie guys named Todd came in just in time for him to take Zack's place.

Once he arrived at his cabin, Zack changed into a pair of black jeans, black vans and a deep purple t-shirt. He then walked across the way to Cody and Woody's cabin and walked right in since the door was open. Woody was sitting on his bed, reading a comic book.

"Yo, Woodster",Zack announced.

Woody looked up and saw Zack.

"Hey, Zack", Woody responded.

"Are you game for some fun, buddy", Zack asked.

"I sure am", Woody exclaimed.

Woody stood up from his bed and plopped the comic book down on his bed.

"Let me just get my key", Woody explained.

"Ok, no worries, Woodchuck", Zack said.

In no time at all, Woody got his key and the two guys left the cabin with Woody locking it before leaving. For the next two hours Zack and Woody hung out, joking around, playing pranks on other passengers, talking about witch disgusting habit was cooler: Zack belching the alphabet frontwards and backwards or Woody farting Stairway to Heaven, twice in a row…., and playing arcade games. After two hours of hanging out both Zack and Woody explained to each that they had to meet Addison and Maya before their double date during the evening. When Woody and Zack got back to their cabins, Woody went inside to his and Cody's cabin to look through a booklet to help him to not be clumsy when trying to be a gentleman that was written by Cody Martin.

Zack went inside his cabin to change into his swimming gear, which consisted of swim trunks, a black shirt and sandals. Zack locked his cabin and went to the Fiesta Deck to meet Maya there. When he got there, he found Maya sunbathing on a lounge chair, in her red bikini with a pink sarong wrapped around her waist. Zack walked up to his girlfriend and smiled at her, waiting for her to notice him. She finally noticed him.

"Hi, Zack", Maya said.

Zack sat down next to Maya.

"Hi, Maya", Zack said.

"Ready to get wet", Maya asked.

"Well not exactly, I just got here", Zack protested.

The older Martin twin stood up but was shortly followed by his girlfriend who had a mischievous grin on her face. Zack held up his hands in defense as he backed away from Maya. She kept advancing towards Zack.

"Maya, whatever you're planning please leave me out of it", Zack begged.

"How do you know I'm going to do", Maya innocently asked.

"Because I know that look, Maya. I've it before. I know that you're plotting something", Zack stated.

"You're right, Zack. I am plotting something", Maya grinned.

Before Zack could respond Maya suddenly pushes him into the pool. Zack's body falls in the deep water and back at the surface, Maya is laughing. After a while, Maya takes off her sarong, puts it on the lounge chair and dives into pool, joining Zack at the bottom.

Maya grins at her boyfriend underwater and he grins back then both of them swim up to the surface.

"You little stinker, you pushed me in the pool", Zack mockingly complained.

"Sorry", Maya teased.

"Ah, it's ok, Maya. But you know now I get to do something to you, too", Zack declared.

He swam towards Maya but she dodged him. She was laughing at him until he finally caught her. Zack then playfully dunked his girlfriend and quickly pulled her back up from under the water. Maya gasped for air. Then she gave him a glare but he just smiled like an idiot.

"You…", Maya huffed.

"We are even now", Zack said.

Maya sighed. She thought of an idea. She splashed Zack.

"Hey", Zack exclaimed.

Maya stuck her tongue at him.

"Oh that's it! This is war", Zack exclaimed.

Zack Martin took Maya Bennett's splash challenge and retaliated. The two teens immersed themselves in an all-out splash war. The splash war between them went on for an hour. Zack and Maya were laughing so hard when they both stopped since they were receiving weird looks from other passengers. When they were done laughing, they got out of pool and dried off.

"Maya, do you remember when our double date is with Woody and Addison", Zack asked.

"We're supposed to meet them in the Aqua Lounge at six", Maya answered.

"What time is it now", Zack asked.

"I'll check", Maya replied.

She went over to the lounge chair that she was lounging on and grabbed her bag that was lying right next to her on the ground and pulled out her cell phone. She flipped it open and checked the time.

"Right now it's four thirty", Maya answered.

"Thanks, Maya. Well I guess we should part. I'll see you later in an hour and a half at six", Zack responded.

Zack kissed Maya on the cheek.

"Bye, Maya", Zack said.

"See you at six", Maya replied.

Zack skedaddled back to his cabin. Maya went back to her cabin as well. When they got to their cabins, they took shower got changed and hung around in their separate cabins before their double date with their friends. Maya was taking a nap while Zack was rocking out to his favorite songs.

To Be Continued…


	11. A Different View

After thirty minutes of just listening to his favorite tunes, Zack decided that it might take him a while to get ready for the date that was in an hour, so he got up and actually carefully selected his outfit for the evening. Zack really liked Maya. No….actually he loved her and he wanted to put in effort to look nice for Maya. The older Martin twin tried to think what his brother would do for a double date. Then it hit Zack, he would have to be the perfect gentleman for Maya and be respectful towards other people while he was with Maya, Woody and Addison. Zack couldn't believe that he was actually thinking back to when Cody was on dates and then use what he did just so he got through the night.

The older blonde twin laid out his outfit for the evening on one of the beds. The outfit consisted of a sleek red button up shirt, black jeans, and black shoes with white socks. Zack grabbed a towel and took a shower.

Meanwhile Maya was waking up from her nap. She checked the time and stood up from her bed. She got ready for the double date. She had a red dress laid down on her bed and black heels with small, red earrings. Maya took a towel off one of her hangers and went to take a shower.

As Zack and Maya were getting ready for the double date, Woody and Addison were already dressed and ready for their evening. They had to have everything ready on the Fiesta Deck and surprisingly enough they got London to help them. When they were almost done, London's cell phone rang. She answered the phone call from Bailey.

"Hello", London said.

Woody and Addison momentarily stopped what they were doing and went over to London who was talking to Bailey. They couldn't hear what Bailey was saying but they listened to London.

"Bailey could you please repeat yourself", London asked.

Bailey was about to repeat herself but the there was some mumbling and moaning coming from the other line. London was confused on what was going on. She tried to ask Bailey what was the moaning was for, but she didn't say a thing. London asked again and Bailey replied that there nothing to worry about. London wasn't so sure when she heard a _bump_, a _thud a_nd a _bang _followed by a groan on the other line. Bailey suddenly moaned and said goodbye to London. She was very worried and confused what was happening over in Paris with Cody and Bailey. She pondered if they were in some sort of danger.

Woody and Addison were confused and concerned as well, but they decided to shake it off. They shouldn't worry about Bailey and Cody since they could handle themselves. London, Woody and Addison forgot about the cell phone call and finished the preparations for the double date.

Meanwhile, Zack and Maya were finishing getting ready. When Zack finished, he swept some pretend dirt off his shirt, grabbed his key and left his cabin, locking the door before he walked out of the hallway. While Maya was touching up her outfit, Zack was on his way to pick up Maya. When he got to her cabin, he knocked on the door. Maya heard the knock.

"Come in", Maya hollered.

Zack heard Maya's voice through the door and opened it.

"Hello, gorgeous", Zack grinned.

Maya blushed and smiled at him.

"Do all of the Martin men in your family know how to charm a woman", Maya asked.

"Yes. Yes we do", Zack proudly stated.

Zack grinned at Maya and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ready to meet Woody and Addison", Zack asked.

"Yeah, just hold on for a moment. I need to get some things", Maya said.

"Ok", Zack said.

Zack just stood, waiting for Maya while she gathered a few items, such as a small, red shoulder purse, her key to the cabin, and her cell phone. Once Maya was all done, she ushered Zack out of the cabin, locked the door and walked down and out the hallway with Zack, holding his right hand.

Once Zack and Maya got to the Fiesta Deck, they could not believe what they saw. It was completely empty except for three figures in the distance and the two of them. As they walked towards the three figures, they looked around at their surroundings and saw four bunches of bright and colorful balloons, a buffet table and a pool table. Once Zack and Maya got close enough to the three figures, they could recognize them as London, Addison and Woody. All three of them were smiling at Zack and Maya. Addison was wearing yellow dress, London was wearing a blue, green and purple sparkling outfit and Woody was wearing black slacks, black shoes and a blue button up shirt.

"Hi, guys, what's up", Zack casually greeted.

"Hi, Zack. Addison, London and I made preparations for our double date tonight", Woody said.

"Wow! That was great of you guys to do that. Thank you", Maya said.

"You're welcome", Woody and Addison said.

"You're welcome", London said.

"What going on", Maya asked.

"WELL….., Woody and I decided that this is our first double date ever and that we are having it with the two of you, we wanted it to make it fun! I hope we have fun. This date will be great", Addison buzzed.

"Now, now, Addison calm down. I'm sure Zack and Maya will have fun but first we should have something to eat", Woody said.

Woody wrapped his arm around Addison and she calmed down.

"Well you four can enjoy you date while I'll enjoy going shopping, yay me", London said.

"Hey, London why did you help", Zack asked.

"I had nothing else better to do", London stated.

"Oh well, thanks", Zack said.

"Thanks. Well I'll better be off", London said.

"Bye, London. Thanks again", Maya said.

London left and went shopping.

"Well then, let's get something to eat", Zack proclaimed.

All four teens went over to their table and got their plates. They made an assembly line towards the buffet table and got what they wanted. Once they were done filling their plates with whatever food they wanted, all four teens went back to their table and sat down. They contently ate and made conversation once and a while. Maya remembered to ask Zack something.

"Zack, I totally forgot to ask you something", Maya said.

"Yeah, what is it", Zack asked.

"Did you find out where Cody was", Maya asked.

Woody's ears perked up. Zack was about to answer Maya when Woody interrupted him.

"Cody's with Bailey in Paris", Woody plainly said.

"What", Maya disbelievingly asked.

"Hey, Woody, I was going to that", Zack whined.

"How did Bailey and Cody end in Paris", Maya asked.

"London offered to pay for their trip back to Paris. She felt that they deserved a second chance at romance in the city of love", Zack said.

"You know, I did wonder where they were when London got a phone call from Bailey", Addison asked.

"What phone call", Zack asked.

"London got a phone from Bailey before we were completely done with the preparations and it sounded like her and Cody were in trouble. All we heard was a moan and groan, a bump, thud and a bang", Woody said.

"What", Zack disbelievingly asked.

"Do you really think Cody and Bailey are in trouble", Maya asked.

"I don't think so", Addison said.

"I think it's nothing. I'm sure that they had a little accident or Cody was being clumsy", Woody added.

Zack calmed down a bit, but he was still worried. Maya rested her right hand on his left shoulder to comfort him. Zack finally relaxed. Maya took down her hand from his shoulder.

"Ok so now that we know that Cody and Bailey are having their own little adventure in Paris, what are going to do", Maya asked.

"We are first going to play pool and then we go down stairs to dance and have dessert", Addison said.

"Ok so let's play some pool", Zack calmly said.

Zack, Maya, Woody and Addison all stood from their table. Woody and Zack pushed in their chairs and pushed in their girlfriends' chair for them as well. They both did it because they observed Cody being a gentleman to Bailey when they could be seen on their dates. Surprisingly enough, both Zack and Woody though Cody was a good role model how to treat woman well and with sincere respect. Addison and Maya had both thanked their boyfriends. The four of them walked over to the pool table. They had split up into teams. Addison was on a team with Maya and Woody was on a team with Zack, the typical boys verses girls line up. After a while a playing a game of pool, the boys hung their heads in shame as they were beaten by their girlfriends. Now Zack and Woody knew how it must have felt to be Cody when he got beat by Bailey and they also developed a new respect for Cody for not giving up trying to impress Bailey with his 'manliness'.

Soon after Zack and Woody's defeat, Addison and Maya high fived each other for beating their boyfriends. Zack and Woody put away the cue tips, balls and sticks. The teens went down stairs to dance the rest of the night away and had some delicious chocolate cake and milk to wash it down. They had danced to up-beat songs and slow songs. When the slow songs came on, Woody and Zack thought back to their unintentional romance mentor, Cody, and thought what he might do and so they did what he would do and it worked. Addison and Maya were both impressed with Woody and Zack's smooth moves but couldn't help but think that were using Cody as role model without him even knowing it. The girls just grinned at their boyfriends, knowing that they were at least making an effort to be on their best behavior.

Once the gang was done dancing, they were ready to call it a night. Zack and Maya helped Woody and Addison clean up. When they were all done with clean up, Zack and Woody escorted Maya and Addison back to their cabin. When they got to the cabin, Addison kissed Woody 'goodnight' and Maya kissed Zack 'goodnight'. Then Woody and Zack walked together back to their separate cabins and went to sleep.

To Be Continued…..


	12. L'amour Est Belle

While Zack, Maya, Woody, and Addison finished their classes and made plans for a double date, Cody and Bailey were enjoying each other's company while they browsed through an art museum that they found. It was settled in a cozy corner behind many bushes and a rose garden. Cody and Bailey took their time looking at all of works or art that had caught their eye, which was basically the whole museum. It took Bailey and Cody a good three and a half hours to look at everything in the art museum and it was close to four o'clock for them, which have been close to two in the afternoon for the S.S. Tipton passengers. Cody and Bailey walked around and they found a bench that had a frontal view of the Eiffel Tower. Bailey leaned her head on Cody's right shoulder. They sighed as if discouraged to go near the Eiffel Tower again while they just looked at it.

Cody still had memories of his break up with Bailey rushing back to his head and felt ashamed of himself when he looked at his beautiful Bailey comfortably leaning on him. He looked away, feeling crumby about himself, feeling he didn't deserve to have Bailey back with him. He felt that she was truly of out his league and too good for him, but Bailey didn't seem to think the same way as Cody did at the moment.

While Cody was self-loathing and self-pitying himself, Bailey gazed at the ground then she miraculously saw a person dropped a slim black book. Another person said that it would be hard to archive such a piece of work if they never knew the creator and suggested that they leave it to be picked up as trash. The first person explained that would be considered a sin to throw away someone's hard work that deserved such praise from people all over world to see in a series of glass cases on display and was glad that the paper was in good condition considering that it was first left behind for about nine months when it fell over the Eiffel Tower. Bailey was curious and decided to go over the men who were talking and left Cody on the bench but when she got to the men, they left arguing with each other, leaving the black book on the ground, but Bailey picked it up. While Bailey was distracted, Cody was slapping himself.

Bailey walked back to Cody and set herself exactly where she was with him as she attempted to read the cover with title on it but most of the lettering had faded. All Bailey could read was that it was poem. An epic poem, Bailey thought to herself. She was curious and turned to the first page of the poem.

The poem read:

_Bailey when we first met you looked like a boy_

_When I found out you weren't my heart filled with joy_

_In Biology class our two hearts connected_

_Over the organs of the frog we dissected… _

Bailey stopped dead in her tracks. She hastily skimmed the pages of the poem and counted two hundred and eighty one stanzas. Then she tried to find some sort of evidence of what is was for and she found her answer. The poem was for their '_old' _one year anniversary.She had tears freely streaming down her smooth cheek. She clasped her hand over her mouth and lifted her off of Cody's shoulder. Bailey felt like dying because the feeling of regret and guilt was so painful.

Cody still hadn't noticed Bailey's distress as he felt really crumby about himself but he did not know that Bailey soon joined him. She repeatedly mentally slapped herself, scorning herself. If Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett were entered in a self-loathing contest then they would tie for first place. Unknowingly, both distressed teens titled their heads against the one another's. After a few seconds of their heads touching, Cody and Bailey finally realized that they were leaning their heads against each other's. Both of them looked at each other in shock.

"What's wrong", Cody and Bailey asked at the same time with confusion and concern in their tone.

"What do you mean", Cody and Bailey stuttered.

"You go first", Cody offered.

Even in her depression, Bailey smiled at Cody for being the gentleman but then frowned again.

"Cody, how could you have wanted me back? I don't think I deserve to be with you. You're such a wonderful guy", Bailey sternly stated.

"What do you mean", Cody asked.

Bailey presented the black book that contained the poem for her almost a year ago, just a few months shy. Cody stared at the object and then his face paled, realizing what the object was that Bailey was holding up in her hand.

"That doesn't matter anymore. All that matter is that we're together now", Cody firmly said.

"Why doesn't this matter anymore", Bailey incredulously asked, referring to the poem.

Cody took the book out of Bailey's hand and placed it aside on the ground. He grabbed her arms and gently pushed on them. Bailey stared Cody down with angry yet sad eyes.

"Why are you so upset? Why have you been crying", Cody asked.

Bailey looked away from Cody.

"I was crying because I felt bad that you made this wonderful poem and I attempted to make a painting which was awful and then came that jerk, Jean-Luc", Bailey said, disgusted.

"Why do you have red cheek", Bailey calmly asked.

"I was feeling crumbly about myself how I should have listened to you the first time we were here and so I thought I needed to be punished and so I kept slapping myself in the face", Cody whispered.

"Cody, I was no better back then", Bailey said.

Cody then remembered something Bailey said.

"And what did you mean that you didn't deserve me? I should be the one saying that. I don't deserve you", Cody said.

"Cody, you're a great guy, so you deserve a girl who love you and appreciate the things that you do for her", Bailey said.

"Which would be you", Cody sincerely stated.

"No, I'm not", Bailey argued.

"But you are for me. We may not be perfect but no human is and that means we're both human. We make mistakes but that's what happens in life and we learn from our mistakes", Cody said.

"Cody", Bailey uttered.

"I don't plan to lose the best thing that has ever happened to me again. I plan to keep you near me, Bailey. I plan to have a future with you", Cody said.

"Cody, are you sure", Bailey asked, with fear laced in her voice.

"Are you sure that it's not me that who doesn't deserve you instead of the other way around", Cody asked.

"I don't know. All I know that I will always love you. No one can replace you", Bailey said.

"I will always love you, too, Bailey you are irreplaceable. No one will ever take your place in my heart and it's a very special place", Cody said.

"This conversation sounds like we actually do deserve each other", Bailey weekly smiled.

"That's because we do. We were born into this vast world to become each other's soul mates. We were made for each other. I know that for a fact", Cody said.

"How can you be so sure", Bailey asked.

"I know because that's what my heart is saying. I'm not listening to my brain, I'm listening to my heart", Cody explained.

"Cody", Bailey smiled.

"Bailey", Cody pleaded.

Bailey got his message and granted his request and leaned towards him. Cody finally was satisfied. His quivering lips hungered for Bailey's lips and he silently begged her to connect their lips. The kiss turned more passionate with each passing second. Cody kissed Bailey's dry tears away from her cheeks and Bailey kissed Cody's cheeks to soften his red face from the slaps. Cody and Bailey reconnect the kiss and keep kissing for another two minutes until they break away for air.

"What should we do now", Bailey asked.

"How we go back to the hotel room and relax before we go out for the evening", Cody suggested.

"Ok, sounds good. What do we do about the poem", Bailey asked.

"I don't know. It would have been better if was forgotten all together", Cody said.

"No, Cody. The poem deserves to be saved and be appreciated for years to come", Bailey said.

"Ok, fine, But it has to be admired by you", Cody said.

"That's fine with me, just don't forget to bring it back with us", Bailey stated.

"Ok", Cody agreed.

The intelligent Martin twin picked up the poem from the ground, stood up from the bench and offered Bailey his hand to help her stand up from the bench. She took his hand and stood up. Cody and Bailey walked back to the hotel, holding hands all the way.

To Be Continued…


	13. A Night In The City Of Love

When Cody and Bailey got back to their hotel room, they plopped themselves down on their king sized bed and took a napped on the covers, snuggled up to each other. They napped for two hour. By the time that Cody and Bailey woke up it was six thirty for them. Cody stretched out on the bed while Bailey went to get an outfit to wear for the evening. She gathered everything she needed and went into a separate room that sort of branched off from the main room and was separated by a sliding door with a lock on it.

Once Bailey had given herself some privacy so that she could dazzle Cody, she unlocked the sliding door and peeked in on the other side to see what Cody was doing. He was putting on a long sleeved button up shirt. It was black with sheen of dark blue and accented the black slacks and dress shoes very well. He had slipped it on but neglected to start buttoning it up and so his newly formed muscles showed and shined in the soft light of the room. Cody glided over to a vanity and put on a small dose of cologne. He then came back to the dresser he was at before and brushed his hair.

Bailey was secretly enjoying the view of her boyfriend acting so gracefully yet being so handsome at the same time. She loved the prospect of seeing Cody's newly formed muscles that were almost ready to bulge from underneath the skin, but his skin was still somewhat smooth. Bailey then noticed that Cody was buttoning up his shirt. Before she was caught of seeing a sneak preview of possibly could happen later that evening, Bailey quickly yet quietly closed the door that served as a wall for her and Cody. Bailey quickly spritz some lavender perfume.

Cody had put on a black leather belt and tucked in his shirt. He grabbed the hotel room's key. He then rolled up his sleeves up to his elbow (or ulna) and walked over to the sliding door and knocked on it.

"Bailey, are you ready", Cody asked.

Bailey smoothed out her dress and took a deep breathe. Then she turned around and gathered up her courage. She walked up the door and opened it, greeting Cody with a wide smile.

"I'm ready. Are you ready", Bailey replied.

Cody stared at Bailey in astonishment. She was wearing a cloth-like dress that flowed just past her knees. The purple and faded-in blue dress had an empire waist which perfectly accentuated Bailey's perky breasts. It complemented Bailey's figure very well. A blue moon and star charm necklace laid up against the farm girl's smooth skin just above the valley of her chest and a pair of strappy black sandals were placed on Bailey's feet. Cody's momentarily twitched at the lavender perfume. When Cody kept staring and not responding, Bailey got nervous and gave out a nervous laugh.

"Cody, is there something that you don't like", Bailey innocently asked.

Cody came out of his daze and looked straight at Bailey.

"No. There's nothing wrong, Bails. Come on, we have a date to go on", Cody said.

The blonde male handed out his right hand. The brunette girl gracefully took the city boy's hand. The moment Bailey's hand was in his, Cody curled his fingers and pressed them against the soft skin of her hand. Cody grabbed his wallet that had a picture of Bailey in it and had put it in his back pocket. Bailey noticed and was about say something, but Cody said something before she had chance to let sound escape her mouth.

"Bailey, if going to argue that you should bring your money too then I'll just say that you're not allowed to. I want to pay for the evening. I know that you're going to feel like this isn't fair for either one of us if you want to be us to be an equal couple but Bailey please hear me out, I want to keep chivalry alive and that means treating you to dinner", Cody said.

Bailey was speechless. She had her mouth slightly opened. She was at first going to protest but Cody had already beat her to the punch and he just wants to keep chivalry alive so Bailey decided to let Cody win since he did rationalize with her. Bailey closed her mouth.

"Ok, Cody", Bailey caved.

The brilliant Martin twin gave Bailey a dazzling smile and she melted on the inside.

"Thank you for understand. Let's go have dinner, sweetie", Cody said.

Bailey smiled as Cody led her to the door. He opened it and brought Bailey outside the hotel room.

"Do we have a key to the room because I left mine in the room", Bailey stated.

"I have a key, don't worry", Cody said.

Cody flashed Bailey his key and used it to lock the hotel room. After making sure the hotel room was locked, the young Americans sauntered out of the hotel and took a free shuttle. They hopped off the shuttle once they found an area that they liked to explore for a place to eat. They found a quaint little café on a street corner. It had lights strung over outdoor seating and some lighting was wrapped around posts that made up the perimeter of the outdoor seating area. Candles adorned the white table cloths at each table. There were a total of eight tables. Cody and Bailey got an outdoor table that was secluded from the other seven tables and had a beautiful view of the street and the café.

Once they were seated and the waitress took their drink orders, Cody and Bailey started to have a conversation with each other. They flirted with chemistry and teased each other about their bone structure, talking about all the bones in the adult human skeleton, from the cranium to the phalanges in the feet and hands. Cody talked about how good looking Bailey's femur, tibia and fibula looked, how they made her legs so dazzling, so lean and sexy. Bailey talked about how well Cody used his phalanges, metacarpals and carpals when holding onto her body. Cody continued on, explaining how kissable Bailey's clavicles were, aside from her neck. Bailey said that Cody's humerus, radius and ulna must be getting quite a work out whenever he picked her up. The couple laughed, teased and flirted with each other until their drinks and food arrived.

Cody and Bailey had to stop themselves from going any further with their conversation as their food had arrived. They contently ate their dinners, stealing glances at each other once and a while. Flirtatious smiles were exchanged over the couple's special dessert, chocolate covered strawberries and cherries with brie cheese and fresh, seedless grapes. At one point Cody had Bailey nicely seated on his lap. On Cody's lap, Bailey would pop grapes in Cody's mouth for every time he gave her a kiss and a strawberry or cherry, Bailey would give Cody two kisses and two grapes. Eventually they had to part since they told to 'behave' themselves from their waitress, who patiently and politely warned them. Once dessert was finished, the waitress came over with the bill and Cody paid for it. After the bill was paid and Cody got change back, he and Bailey left the café. They strolled down the sidewalk, looking up at the night sky they gazed at the constellations. Every once and a while, the two young and brilliant teenagers would take turns talking about the story and origin of each constellation they could see in the dark blue sky.

At one point, Bailey had to freshen up in a public bathroom when really she was calming her nerves for next thing as her and Cody walked, which what she saw that gave her chills was the Eiffel Tower. While Bailey was a public bathroom, Cody took the opportunity to go into a nearby jewelry store. He found exactly what he was looking for and found Bailey coming out of the public bathroom, fully ready. He glided over to his girlfriend and wrapped his left arm around her waist while his right hand was in his front pocket holding a small item.

Cody and Bailey walked closer and closer to the Eiffel Tower. Cody was planning to redeem him and Bailey as a couple at the very place that they ended their relationship. Cody thought that if they could redeem themselves at the Eiffel Tower then everything would feel a million times better between them. Bailey, on the other hand, was nervous of going back up at the very place where she and Cody ended their relationship after being together for a whole year. Bailey took a shallow breathe.

"Bailey, is something wrong", Cody asked.

"Why do you ask that", Bailey asked.

"I'm asking because you just took a shallow breathe. Is there something bothering you", Cody asked.

"Yes I am. I'm nervous about what might happen to us if we go up the Eiffel Tower", Bailey answered.

Cody knew exactly what Bailey meant but he smiled.

"Don't worry, Bailey. I promise, nothing bad will happen to us. I'll make sure of that", Cody assured.

"Are you sure", Bailey asked.

"Of course. Now, Bailey let's face our fears and go up to the top of the Eiffel Tower", Cody encouraged.

"Ok, Cody. Let's go", Bailey agreed.

Cody smiled at Bailey and then led her to the Eiffel Tower. Eventually, Bailey casually followed beside Cody, never letting herself slip away from his grip. The smart teens finally reached the top of the structure. When they got over to the railing, they were stupefied at the amazing view of the city. Cody didn't know whether it was possible, but he thought the view looked even better than the last time he and Bailey came to Paris. But then Cody realized that he must have been looking at the city of love with different eyes with Bailey by his side. The intelligent twin smiled to himself and then he turned to his favorite girl. He snuck behind her and clasped his hands on her shoulders. Cody then leaned into Bailey's right ear.

"Let's dance", Cody whispered.

Bailey shivered with excitement.

"You bet we'll dance", Bailey commented.

Cody wrapped his arms around Bailey's figure and spun her around until they were in a ready position for the tango. They started off slow with the basic step and then they gradually advanced into other steps of the tango. Cody felt confident and dipped Bailey, slowly gliding his fingers up her thigh all the way to hem of her dress and then laid his hand on the hem with his thumb resting on her skin. Cody and Bailey smiled at each other. Bailey had her hands firmly placed on Cody's neck. They gazed into one another's eyes. Cody charmed Bailey with sweet words of love in French.

"Vous etes si belle. La beaute est l'amour. Vous etes amourex", Cody uttered.

"Je vous remercie. Vous etes si beau. J'espere ne pas vous decevoir, mon prince", Bailey replied.

Cody smiled and kissed Bailey. Then he lifted her back into a standing position. He had both of his hands laid on top of her waist.

"Ma princesse, vous ne serez jamais me decevoir. Tue s mon bein-aime qui me tenez toujours heureux", Cody said.

"Je vous remercie, mon doux amant-boy. Etre mechant pour moi lorsque nous rentrerons a l'hotel. Je veux m'assurer de vous gater et vous faire un home tres heureux", Bailey saucily stated.

"Je vous remercie. Je vais obeir a mon amant. Je vais vous baigner dans l'amour que vous aurez pour moi", Cody devilishly responded.

Cody and Bailey kissed and then parted.

"I love you", Cody said.

"I love you squared", Bailey said.

Cody and Bailey kissed again, but with more passion and with more hunger for love. Their kiss lasted for five minutes. Cody backed away and put his right hand in his pocket.

"Bailey, I know we're young and in love and that we have the whole future in front of us but may I ask you something", Cody stated.

"Of course", Bailey smiled.

"Bailey I know that I should wait but I can't wait to let you know how much you mean to me. So I've decided that I could at least show you a small fraction of my vast love for you by offering you a small token of appreciation", Cody started.

Cody took out a small velvet box and opened it. He took the item from inside the box and continued to talk.

"Bailey, will you except this promise ring", Cody asked.

Cody had nicely presented the simple silver band to Bailey. She just stared at the piece of jewelry in astonishment and then she looked at Cody with her mouth slightly agape.

"Bailey, it's not an engagement ring. This promise ring is like a precursor to an engagement ring", Cody nervously teased.

Bailey could tell that Cody was getting worried because she hasn't responded and so she decided to let him know what she thought. She grabbed his cheek and tackled his lips with her own but almost threw him back in the process. Cody was in a complete daze but closed his eyes and kissed back, holding unto Bailey. She released him from the kiss. He placed the promise ring on the finger that corresponded with the ring finger on her right hand. She looked at it happily and hugged Cody. He hugged Bailey back. They broke away from the hug. Cody and Bailey had a silent conversation and knew they wanted to go back to the hotel as soon as possible. They went down the Eiffel Tower and walked back to the hotel that they were staying at. They were ready to end off their night with a bang.

To Be Continued….


	14. Desire True Love

Once Cody and Bailey arrived back at the hotel, they strolled down the empty hallway that led to their hotel room. When the couple was a few feet away from their hotel room, the young man pulled out the key to the room, but his girlfriend stole it from him, running away from him. Cody tried to retrieve the key from Bailey but she slipped it in her bra. She backed all the way back to the hotel room they stayed at. Cody advanced towards his girlfriend.

"Bailey, please, give me the key", Cody said.

"Nope. You'll just have get yourself", Bailey challenged.

"How do you expect me to get it myself, it's in your bra for pete's sake", Cody exclaimed.

"So? It's not like you haven't touched me there before", Bailey explained.

"Touche. But really, Bailey, I can't be fooling around with you now. You're going to wear me out before I have a chance to do anything to you", Cody said.

"Who said you had to do much. Just think of this as a sneak preview", Bailey taunted.

"Bailey…", Cody pleaded.

"Cody, don't you remember what we said on the Eiffel Tower in French". Bailey reminded.

Cody gave a defeated sigh.

"Yes I remember. Are there any rules on how I'm supposed to get the key from you", Cody asked.

"Not really. You just have to catch me", Bailey said.

Bailey attempted to slip away from Cody he caught Bailey and pinned her against the door to their room. Cody gazed into Bailey's brown eyes and then smiled. He slid his right index finger down Bailey's cleavage and ran his digit up and down her skin. He hoped that she give in and just hand over the key to him but he was dead wrong, he needed to try harder. Cody then pressed his body against Bailey's and cupped the breast that the key was nestled up against.

Bailey moaned but didn't give in. Cody slipped of the right strap of the dress and a copped a feel or two at Bailey's right breast before Cody found the key through the bra. He slipped two fingers in between her bra and grabbed the key but not without rubbing the soft mound of skin on Bailey's breast. Bailey almost fell to her knees with Cody's stunt, but she gathered her strength and lifted her dress strap back up.

The blonde boy unlocked the door to the hotel room and then hoisted the brunette girl up and carried her through the threshold. He laid his girl on the king sized bed.

"We need to clean you because you're a dirty girl", Cody teased.

Bailey sat up.

"We both need to be cleaned", Bailey said.

"How about we go in the Jacuzzi", Cody asked.

"I doubt that either one of us thought of packing swim suits", Bailey stated.

"How about we go in our underwear", Cody suggested.

"Do you want to do that", Bailey asked.

"Either that in we go in our birthday suits", Cody said.

"Hmm…sounds tempting but I don't want to spoil you just yet. You need to be tormented first", Bailey teased.

"Ok. I'm fine with that", Cody said.

"I just need to get a few things ready first. Could you get the tub ready", Bailey asked.

"Sure thing, sweetie. Are you going to call London", Cody asked.

"Yes", Bailey replied. Bailey went over to her belongs and got her cell phone out. She contacted London and sat on the bed, waiting. While Bailey was calling London, Cody was getting the Jacuzzi ready. When Bailey was talking to London, Cody accidently bumped himself against the tub and he made a groan.

At one point during the phone call, Cody joined Bailey on the bed and started to suckle off of Bailey's neck, which made her mumble and moan, but soon after she shooed him away to go back to tub, knowing that she didn't want to confuse London on the other line. Cody knew he would just have to keep to himself for a little bit longer. He would wait for Bailey to finish her conversation with London. Cody bumped into a wall and made a thud on the floor. Bailey was still talking to London but noticed that Cody fell so she helped pick him up off the floor. She walked with him over to the tub. He grabbed her and pinned her against the tub, creating a bang and a moan that escaped Bailey's lips.

Bailey ended the call with London and said goodbye and then gave Cody a look that said he couldn't wait to do what he pleased with her once they into the Jacuzzi. Bailey went back to section of the room where the bed was, placed the phone on the vanity, placed certain items on the bed and stripped down until she was only in her underwear. She wearing a simple white bra and matching underwear.

Bailey walked back to Cody and saw that he had the tub ready and he was in the process of taking off his clothes. She helped speed up the process and unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off his arms. He had already taken off his shoes and socks but he started to take off his belt. Bailey unbuttoned and unzipped Cody's black slacks while he took off his belt. The pants fell down and he stepped out of them. Now Cody was only clad in blue boxers. He helped Bailey into the tub and then followed closely behind her.

Bubbles surrounded the young lover as they sat down in the Jacuzzi. They smiled at each other. Cody stared at Bailey. He felt his wet boxers getting tighter and tighter, clinging to his enlarged manhood even more so when his boxers would be dry. Bailey scooted closer to Cody and placed herself on his lap. He looks at her nervously. She grabs one his hands and guides it to one of her breasts.

Cody's left hand is pressed up against Bailey's right bosom and underneath her promise ring adorned right hand. He squeezes her breast with much enthusiasm as the last time when they defeated the pirates. He gropes her and she gives out a loud moan. Cody slips his hand from underneath Bailey's hand and replaces it onto her womanhood, rendering the farm girl hopeless as the city boy proceeds to lick the exposed skin that isn't covered by her bra. The brunette girl throws her head back and clings to the blonde boy's shoulders.

"Ahhh…!High heavens, Cody", Bailey exclaimed.

Bailey threw her head back to its normal position. Cody continued his licking but he took his hand off his promised girlfriend's womanhood and started to knead her skin where her stomach was from underneath the bubbling water.

"Aren't you a little bit feisty", Bailey said.

"Yes I am. I'm a wild mustang that can't be tamed", Cody responded.

"Oh yeah? Are you sure you can't be tamed", Bailey challenged.

"Yes-", Cody stated but then was interrupted by Bailey doing something .He had to let go of Bailey's body.

"Oh, oh….Bailey ah…please stop. I can be tamed! You've proven your point… Ah, Bailey, you've tamed this wild mustang, now please stop…! Actually….., don't stop, honey", Cody begged.

Bailey kept doing what she was doing which was petting his manhood. Sometimes she would use two fingers or just one. She even would just run her thumb up and down his hard agents. She stopped what she was doing but Cody frowned and Bailey tickled Cody's chest. He started to laugh and squirm.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha,ha. Bailey please stop! That tickles", Cody laughed.

"Oh is that so", Bailey teased.

Bailey kept tickling Cody's chest. He kept laughing. Momentarily, Bailey stopped tickling Cody and pulled him down with her under the water. Once the two of them was under the water, Cody pulled Bailey close to his body, kissing her face and then her lips. She immersed herself in the kiss and permitted Cody to let his hands roam her body as he had permitted her to allow her hands to roam his body as well. When air was needed, they detached their lips and resurfaced from the water to the top of the tub.

The soaked, hormone-driven, young lovers stared at each other with longing eyes. Wet bangs flopped over the teenagers' eyes. Hair clung to the back of Cody's neck while it clung to Bailey's bare back and chest. The underwear and bra on Bailey's drenched body had become somewhat translucent and stuck to her curves. Cody's boxers were very clingy to his groin area. Bailey stepped out the Jacuzzi while Cody just stood up. Once she was out of the tub, she turned back to Cody.

"What do we do about the sleeping arrangements", Bailey innocently asked.

"Well do you want to sleep alone or do you want me by your side? I'll totally understand what your decision is", Cody responded.

"I want you by my side", Bailey said.

Cody smiled under his wet and floppy bangs. He looked straight at Bailey and blew him a kiss then left, closing the sliding door behind her. Cody wondered why Bailey did what she did and so he climbed out of the Jacuzzi and stumbled to the sliding door but stopped the moment he heard Bailey's warn him not to ruin his surprise. Cody was excited for what Bailey had in store for him, so like a little kid who got something they wanted, Cody did a little happy dance and repeatedly jumped up and down in the same spot with his hands curled up in fists near his bare chest.

After a while Cody tripped on himself, jumping up and down and fell to the floor. Embarrassed, Cody hastily got back up and ran to get on his pants. He skidded to a halt, fumbling to get his pants back on and slipping his belt back on but heard Bailey's mellifluous voice, asking for his presence from the other side of the door. He hopped over to the door.

While Cody was fumbling on the other side of the door like a love-struck dork who having one heck of a time trying to put on his pants, attempting to look somewhat presentable, Bailey was slipping into something a little more comfortable that was sure to knock Cody's socks off, something to give Cody some eye-candy before he ripped it off her body. While Bailey was getting ready for Cody, she was giggling at how silly Cody must be acting on the other side of the door, being a dorky little fool, which Bailey thought was adorable. But even though Cody was being silly, he was Bailey's little silly Billy. He was her little fool, her love-struck fool.

When Bailey was almost ready, Cody opened the door. He spotted her seated at the vanity. With crossed legs, Bailey sat at the mirror, screwing on a top of a perfume bottle. Cody stood still in time, gawking and gazing at Bailey. While Cody stood in place, stupefied and mystified, Bailey held out her right hand up to the mirror and contemplated on the symbolism of the ring. She pursed her lips as she just looked back and forth the ring, her right hand and her left hand. She turned to Cody, but all he could do was have his eyes bulge out of sockets and his chest throbbed, getting over heated, with the feeling that his heart was about to explode. He couldn't help but stare at her but he also had his eyes trail down to certain spots of interest, either at the breasts or at the sexually reproductive organ.

Bailey just patiently sat at vanity, presenting herself to Cody. He got an eye-full of his girlfriend. She was wearing a light pink and transparent negligee, exposing a sexy underwear set. Bailey wore deep red, lacy underwear with a matching push-up bra. Her smooth legs glistened in the hotel room's light, enticing Cody.

Bailey slowly stood up from the vanity's seat and sensually sauntered over to Cody. She rested her dainty hands on his shoulders and snaked them around his neck, playing with loose ends of his hair that stuck to the back of his neck. She smiled at him and kissed his lip and when she was done, she slowly pulled her lips away, creating a suction action between her lips and Cody's lips. Cody stared at her, wide-eyed.

"I'm just so tempted to move over my promise to my left hand and make it into an engagement ring", Bailey said with sweet words, that could rot Cody's teeth if he tasted them.

But if Cody tasted Bailey's skin, he fall to pieces and die happy, knowing that she tasted better than honey, ambrosia and the corsiccian fruit combined. Waterfalls of the Gods' sweet foods and flowing beauty from an untouchable place on earth could not keep Cody away Bailey. She was his Heaven and Earth. She was his heart, his life.

"Ready to get into bed, sweetie", Bailey cooed.

Cody mindlessly nodded and subconsciously lifted Bailey bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He climbed on the bed while holding Bailey up. Then he gently laid her down as if she was as light as feather. Cody let go of Bailey's slim figure once her head rested on the pillows of the bed. Her body rested close to the center of the bed. Cody slightly woke up from his daze and started to glide his fingers smoothly down Bailey's arms, leaning on his side with one arm propping up his head.

For every time he glided his fingers on her arms, Cody would mumble a love song. His heart soared just admiring the simple beauty of his Bailey bunny. Bailey turned on her side, facing Cody with her head propped up on one her hands. Cody continued to stroke her other arm, speaking in a soft and loving tone.

"Precious blood, precious body", Cody said. He rested his hand on Bailey waist.

Bailey leaned in and gave Cody a few Eskimo kisses and lovingly smiled at him, admiring his gentility. Cody tucked a few stray strands of hair behind Bailey's ear.

"Bailey, are you sure you want to change the promise ring into an engagement? I mean what about when we go into college and being an engaged woman through your college years and who knows when we will be able to get married. I don't want you to end waiting and becoming more anxious becoming my wife with each passing day", Cody asked, concerned.

"Cody, I thought about it and I don't mind waiting for the right moment to marry you. I just can't wait to be engaged to you and to become your fiancée", Bailey answered.

"If you don't mind then I don't mind", Cody said.

"Ok. I'm so happy that I'll be able to change the promise ring to an engagement ring", Bailey said.

"I was planning to give you a proper proposal in later years but seeing that I couldn't wait to give you some sort of token of my love for you, you couldn't wait to be engaged to me. I wish I had the gall to wait a bit longer to give you a wonderful proposal", Cody said, blaming himself.

"Don't worry, Cody. I don't mind", Bailey cheerfully stated.

"Can I at least say something", Cody asked.

"Sure, honey", Bailey smiled.

Cody rested his hand on Bailey's side and scooted his body closer to her until there was absolutely no space between them. Cody rested his forehead on Bailey's, looked into her deep brown eyes with his green, blue eyes and asked her a question.

"Bailey, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive on earth and to become my wife", Cody genuinely asked with his words laced with love.

"Yes", Bailey purred.

The country girl captured her new fiancee's cheeks and gave him a full on kiss on the lips. After what seemed like forever, Bailey released Cody's lips and allowed him the honor of transferring the transformed promise ring into an engagement ring over to the ring finger on her left hand.

Cody and Bailey's cheeks got very heated. Cody stroked Bailey's top thigh and ran his hand up to the top of her underwear.

"You and I are legal adults in America, about to enter college and graduate high school and we're already engaged in Paris", Cody said.

Bailey smoothly shifted her negligee off her body while she gave Cody a sultry smile.

"And we about to make love, too", Bailey said.

"The last time we did that, we defeated the pirates on Barbados", Cody said.

"Yeah, we controlled ourselves pretty well up until now", Bailey responded.

"Well we can't hold down our hormones forever. It would go against our nature. After all, humans are sexual beings and we if we are sexually deprived for too long then we become violent", Cody said.

"Like any other animal, we need to mate, too", Bailey commented.

"Exactly and that's why I have this", Cody said, pulling out a condom from his pants pocket.

"Did you have that this whole time", Bailey asked.

"No, just for the evening, you know just in case we couldn't control our emotions or if something like this happened", Cody explained.

"You're prepared for this time", Bailey stated.

"Yes", Cody confidently answered.

"Be bold, be very bold, honey, and be brave because I'm going tear you apart", Bailey devilishly grinned.

"I'm going to make you eat your words", Cody challenged.

Cody attacked Bailey's lips with his own. He opened his mouth, begging entrance into Bailey's mouth and she granted him entrance. As their tongues fought for dominance, Cody's hands ripped the lingering negligee off his fiancee's heavenly body and then proceeded to unclasp the bra that constricted the free movement of the round mounds of skin. Bailey tore the loosely looped belt off and yanked the unbuttoned pants off along with the boxers. Before they went too far, Cody had to pause to put on the condom so that he and Bailey could have protection.

Cody finished taking off Bailey's cloth restrictions. They were even more vigorous and passionate then their first time they made love. Red heat radiated from the young lovers' bodies as they thrashed about, kissed, craved skin, bump, groan, moan, and sweet touches. They created their own love using the sweet sounds of their breathes and the in sync movement that was so fluent and so smooth, it seemed that Cody and Bailey shared a soul only to be separated by its own half in two bodies that were made to join again one day. Cody and Bailey's bodies ached for each other and yearned for good loving.

After two hours of love making, Cody and Bailey snuggled up against each other under the covers. Cody rested his head on Bailey's head as he watched his fiancée peacefully sleeping. He had his hands wrapped around Bailey's small figure. The engagement ring on Bailey's left hand shone brightly in the light. Cody figured that he and his Bailey bunny had quite a bit of time before they had to leave Paris and return on the S.S. Tipton, so Cody had let himself drift into a peaceful sleep just like his lover and cuddled with Bailey.

To Be Continued….


	15. Wake Up Call

Cody woke up at eight in the morning and felt a chill in the room. He thought that it was a bit nippy. He felt that the room itself was cold but his body was extremely warm and comfortable. He took in his surroundings and found Bailey cuddled up against his scar adorned chest with her head resting on his pectoral muscles and a little bit on his clavicles. Bailey had her left hand holding onto Cody's right shoulder that had the scar still visible from the pirate battle. Cody noticed the ring on her ring finger and then remembered what happen late last night. He smiled at the memory of the enchanting evening.

The intelligent, young American decided that if he wanted to have the rest of the hotel room warm, he figured that he would have to force himself away from Bailey and out of the warm bed. Before Cody slipped out from underneath the covers, he searched for his boxers from the night before. Once he found his boxers, Cody slipped back into them, got out of bed, away from his angel, and walked over to the fireplace and kindled a fire. Then he grabbed the hotel room's phone and room service menu and ordered breakfast for him and his little hay bail. After ordering room service, Cody checked the Jacuzzi, to turn it off but found out that it automatically turned itself off. Relieved of another duty he doesn't have to worry about, Cody goes back to where the bed is and takes out a fresh pair of boxers and exchanges the old ones for the new ones.

After changing into a fresh pair of boxers, Cody takes out his laptop and works on his report. When he was done with the report, Cody put away his computer and relaxed on the love seat near the fire. After two minutes of sitting alone on the love seat, Bailey walked over to Cody and placed herself on his lap. She was clad in Cody's button up shirt from the night before and a fresh pair of underwear but no bra. Cody was very happy to have his lovely Bailey back with him. She gave him a 'good morning 'kiss.

"Morning, sweetie", Bailey purred.

"Good morning, sunshine. How did my angel sleep", Cody responded.

"I slept great. How did you sleep, my darling man", Bailey smiled.

"I slept great. I had the best cuddle buddy with me", Cody chirped.

Bailey blushed a deep crimson and gave her signature laugh. Then she captured Cody's cheeks in her hands and then kissed him. Cody got into the kiss and started to unbutton the shirt that Bailey had even remembered to button up in the first place. He kept unbuttoning the buttons on the shirt until there were no more buttons to tug at.

Bailey repositioned herself and straddled Cody on the love seat with her breasts in his face. Cody could hear the slow and steady heartbeat of his lover. Bailey kissed the top of Cody's head while he started to suckle on her chest. The two intelligent young adults were thoroughly enjoying themselves until they heard a knocking sound at the door. Both of them moaned in annoyance. Bailey went back down in Cody's lap and played with her hair in an embarrassed manner.

Cody threw back his head in annoyance and groaned with disgust and gave out a sigh. He was interrupted from feasting on his Bailey's sweet skin and knew he had to get up to answer the door because he was stupid enough to order room service. He was angry at the fact that he couldn't continue his love feast with Bailey. Cody grabbed Bailey's body and lifted her up as he proceeded to stand up and then nicely placed her on the love seat where he was originally sitting. While Cody went over to answer the door and receive the breakfast from the room service man, Bailey was busy buttoning up Cody's shirt to cover herself up again. When Cody rolled in the room service cart, Bailey stood up from the love seat and walked over to her little egg head. She walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his body. Cody smiled at the sudden warmth and contact of Bailey's body pressed up against his body. He leant down and had Bailey hold onto his back, giving her a piggyback ride.

Cody circled around the hotel room twice before setting Bailey down on the bed and then brought their breakfast whish were two orders of eggs benedict.

After breakfast, Cody and Bailey took turns freshening up in the bathroom, taking showers and changing into some fresh clothes, they left the hotel room to take a simple stroll through the city. By the time that Cody and Bailey left the hotel room, it was ten in the morning in Paris, but eight in the morning for the S.S Tipton passengers.

While Cody and Bailey were taking a morning stroll, Zack, Maya, London, Addison, and Woody were in class. Miss Tutweiller was teaching the class. Even though Miss Tutweiller knew where Cody and Bailey were, she wished that they were there just so she could have two students raised their hands. Granted, Maya and Addison and a few other choice students raised their hands to answer a question but it wasn't the same. She knew that Cody and Bailey would come back later the same day and make any missed` for yesterday's classes and today's classes but at least Cody and Bailey were enthusiastic about learning.

After all classes were done, Zack and Maya went on a date, London went shopping, Woody and Addison went on a date and Miss Tutweiller gathered her papers back to her cabin. She would go out for the evening with Mr. Moseby.

With Zack and Maya, they were on the Sky Deck. They were sitting at a table, talking.

"Hey, Zack, isn't today Cody and Bailey are supposed to come back from Paris", Maya asked.

"Yeah, they're supposed to come late afternoon, early evening", Zack said.

"Well, what if they got back earlier than expected, what would you do then", Maya asked.

"I don't know. All I know that when I see them, I going to greet them with a huge hug", Zack said.

"Aww….Zack, that's sweet", Maya cooed.

"Yeah, I know. I feel like I've become a big softie like my brother, Cody", Zack said.

"I think it's sweet. I like your soft side", Maya said.

Maya then leaned into Zack and gave him a kiss on the lips. Zack kissed back as he laid his right hand on Maya's left cheek. Sadly, Zack and Maya's kiss was interrupted by someone speaking from behind them. It was Woody who was accompanied by Addison.

"Geez..You two are almost as bad as Cody and Bailey were when they just started out as a couple near the end of sophomore year", Woody complained.

"Almost, eh", Zack asked.

"Yeah, you two aren't that mushy", Addison added.

"If you two competed in a couple's competition with Cody and Bailey, they would win because they're more experienced", Woody clarified.

"Yeah, they've been through a lot more than you two", Addison chipped in.

"Really? What kind of stuff", Maya sincerely questioned.

"Well there was the time Cody recreated the Mulch Festival on the boat for Bailey so she wouldn't feel homesick and that was when they were still friends", Addison answered.

"And the time there was the teen cruise to Hawaii when Hannah Montana was on board and Cody dragged me along for a scavenger hunt to get sold out tickets for him and Bailey to go to Hannah Montana's concert. Luckily that day, Bailey had already warmed up to the idea of Cody of being 'her guy' and so later, they kissed for the first time with Bailey kissing Cody. He was still shy showing his feeling and following through with them", Woody said.

"There also the time that Bailey tried to make Cody jealous in our home economics class by asking Woody to help her since she was jealous of me and all the other girls in the class 'taking away her man'" and now that I think about it, I don't blame Bailey for being so protective of Cody. I can understand her actions now. I wouldn't be happy if some girls tried to steal Woody away from me", Addison buzzed.

"Yeah there are so many more Cody and Bailey have been through but let's not forget Paris, the twister and spring break", Woody said.

"What happened during those experiences", Maya curiously asked.

"We don't need to be reminded", Zack said.

"I want to know", Maya interjected.

"Ok, fine", Maya said.

"Ok. So in Paris, Cody and Bailey were about to celebrate their one year anniversary but one miscommunication after another and led them to break up on the Eiffel Tower", Addison started.

Maya couldn't believe what she heard. She now formed a greater level of respect and sympathy for Cody and Bailey. But Addison continued on to talk.

"Then they got back together after a twister in Bailey's hometown, Kettlecorn, Kansas and was just about the time, Maya, you and Zack were together for three months", Addison said.

"And finally, there was spring break. Bailey had made plans for her and Cody but he thought that if he sacrificed one week away from Bailey so he would ensure hopefully four years with her throughout college and maybe even years to come afterwards but Zack wanted the sports car that their parents gave Cody", Woody started.

"Oh no…", Zack whispered.

"Zack became impatient and potentially screw up Cody's relationship with Bailey, spilling the beans about Cody's plans but didn't say why he was doing it causing Bailey to be mad at Cody, not wanting to even _look _at him. Cody had so eloquently written a letter to Bailey explaining everything but he was going to tell Bailey of his plans until Zack butted in and now I regret helping Zack", Woody said.

Maya was in shock. She thought to herself: Poor Cody… And then she turned at Zack. She incredulously stared at him for a moment before slapping him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for", Zack complained.

"How could do that to your brother", Maya growled.

"Oh come on, I've done plenty of horrible things to him. Besides he eventually forgave me", Zack said.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean it's ok to keep screwing up your brother's life, especially potentially ruining his renewed relationship with Bailey, _who _makes him very happy and Cody deserves to be happy", Maya exclaimed.

"Ok whatever. May I finish what I started", Woody butted in.

"Fine", Maya said.

She looked back at Zack.

"But we are not done talking", Maya warned. She then looked back at Woody.

"Anyways, Bailey was mad at Cody so she avoided contact with him even though he tried to patch things up with her, she ignored him. Zack followed Cody around and Cody wanted nothing to do with Zack. The break went on and Zack and Cody finally bonded, Zack apologized to Cody and he accepted his appology. Later, Bailey finally got the letter to her from Cody, read it and felt bad for ignoring Cody. She drags London and myself to come talk to Cody at the biology reserve he was supposed to be an intern at but Zack got him and Cody banned for life. We found out that Zack and Cody were in trouble and we helped save them. Cody and Bailey finally patch things up and Bailey kisses Cody when him and Zack have been released", Woody finished.

Maya's eyes grew wide. She now felt less angry at Zack but still wanted to have a talk with him on how he should treat his own brother better.

"Wow", Maya gasped.

"Tell me about it", Addison said.

"Well, there you go, Maya. You got a short summary of the legacy known as Cailey", Woody said.

"Cailey", Maya asked.

"Yeah. I made up that name for them when they were a new couple. It's combination of Cody and Bailey; Cailey", Woody explained.

"Just like Zack and Maya is Zaya", Addison said.

"And Woody and Addison would be Woodison", Woody smiled.

"You're weird, Woodchuck", Zack said.

"Whatever. Addison and I must be on our way. We're on a date", Woody said.

"Ok, see you two later", Maya said.

Woody and Addison started to walked away, but Woody remembered to ask Zack something.

"Oh, Zack, could you call or text me when Cody and Bailey get back from Paris if I'm not around to see them", Woody asked.

"Sure thing, buddy", Zack said.

"Ok, thanks, Zack. See you guys later", Woody said.

After the conversation, Woody and Addison left the Sky Deck. Maya looked back at Zack and told him that they should go somewhere a little bit more private just in case things got a little dramatic. Zack and Maya went inside an unknown location. Maya then sat Zack down and had a long talk with him on how he should treat Cody better and to even treat Bailey better, too. Zack had plenty to respond with, indicating that he would change. Maya finally smiled at Zack but didn't feel proud of enough at Zack to hug him. She said that she had to leave and she promised to contact Zack and meet up with him before Cody and Bailey got back on the boat. Maya left Zack thinking long and hard by himself. Once he was satisfied with his own speech in his head, Zack headed back to his cabin to relax.

To Be Continued…..


	16. Side Stop

While Zack was resting and preparing himself of the arrival of his brother and Bailey, he thought of all the times he would make fun of Cody and destroying his brother's self-esteem when it barely existed in the first place and thought that Cody must have had a lot of patience to deal with Zack himself. Zack frowned at himself and then was determined to greet Cody and Bailey like they are very important to him. Zack wanted to show his true appreciation for the couple. He was going hug them before anyone else could greet them.

As Zack was getting mentally ready to greet Cody and Bailey when did get back on the boat, the two young Americans in Paris were out browsing the town.

Cody and Bailey were walking past some stores and then came across a violinist. They stopped to listen to the smooth and gentle music notes that he played. Once he was done, Cody and Bailey applauded and gave dropped some money into his violin case. The man noticed and smiled at them.

"Oh, thank you. Merci. I can eat a little bit better than before with money you two have so kindly offered", the elder man said.

The violinist smiled widely with his thin lips showing from underneath his bushy, white mustache. Cody and Bailey smiled back at him.

"You're welcome, sir. You do have a wonderful talent and you deserve better financial support", Cody started.

"You play so well. It would be a shame if you didn't get much out of your talent, giving you some money is the least we could do", Bailey finished.

The elder man nodded his head in understanding and appreciation. Cody and Bailey took the nod to the head as a sign to let the violinist be. They nodded their heads at him as a way of bidding him goodbye and walked off with their arms looped around each other's and holding hands. For a while, Cody and Bailey went to go site-seeing for a while until it was close to noon. They decided to get a quick bite at a café and then go back to the hotel to pack up.

When the intelligent young adults finished eating, they immediately went back to hotel to pack up and check out. It took Cody and Bailey two hours to pack, check out, call London for a jet ride back to the boat and boarded the jet plane. During the jet ride back to the island that they would need to stop on to transfer over to a helicopter, Cody fell asleep. He had situated his head in the crook of Bailey's neck and he rested his head on her shoulder. Bailey was reading a book while Cody was napping. At one point during the flight, Bailey had lifted the arm rest that separated her from Cody and Cody's limp body slumped down onto her lap. His head rested nicely on Bailey's lap.

Bailey bookmarked her book, put it away in a bag and stroked Cody's dirty blonde hair. She played with his hair for the rest of the flight, which didn't take much longer. Bailey secretly wished the jet ride was a bit longer so that she could play with her Cody-kitten's hair a little bit more. Although Bailey was somewhat grateful that she and Cody would soon leave the jet since it got a bit stuffy and she was perspiring. The jet plane landed in a few short minutes on the island where there was a helicopter. Bailey woke up Cody and they got off the jet with their luggage with them.

Cody and Bailey found out that the pilot had to refuel the helicopter before they could go back to the S.S Tipton. While Cody and Bailey waited for the pilot to get more fuel for the helicopter, they went to a nearby waterfall to cool off and freshen up with cold, running water on the island.

Bailey walked directly under the waterfall and had let the flowing water shower her hot body that desperately needed to cool off from the suffocating atmosphere of the jet plane. Cody splashed his face downstream to wake up. He had let cool water droplets run down his smooth face and neck. His green shirt gets damp and slightly clings to his torso. He turns his head in Bailey's direction. He sees that she slowly throws back her head, exposing her neck to the cool water. She is relaxed by the therapeutic sensation of water rushing down her head and neck.

The liquid then runs over the farm girl's body, dampening her clothes causing them to cling to her body in all the right places. Cody's eyes bulge and he recalled the moments that he shared with Bailey in the Jacuzzi and experiences an erection. Cody's groin area got tighter in his white pants that matched with his shoes. Cody tries his best to control his hormones or at least keep his wondering imagination at bay. He reasons with himself that he shouldn't lose control of his hormones since he just spoiled himself the night before and earlier in the morning tasting Bailey's body, but Cody couldn't take it anymore. The dirty blonde boy walked with deliberate steps, in hopes that he could forget about his physical attraction towards his mate. Cody thought about the word 'mate' in his mind and Bailey being his mate. He thought and thought and then smiled. Cody was still walking towards his fiancée.

Cody kept on smiling for many different reasons. Bailey was still bathing underneath the waterfall and her clothes clung to her body like a second skin. As Cody walked towards Bailey, he gradually changed from a well-behaved human being into a different beast.

He knew that he was human and that humans are naturally sexual beings and he was ready to pounce his prey, mate, and lover. Cody was a tiger and Bailey was a rabbit. He wanted her in two ways: as prey to tackle upon and as a mate to reproduce with. But deep down, Cody knew he didn't just have a physical attraction towards Bailey, but also had an intellectual and emotional connection with her and they shared similar morals and beliefs.

Bailey ran her fingers through her wet hair, slowly raking her slender fingers through the damp tendrils of brown hair. She then looked up to see where her Cody was but she couldn't find any sign of him. Then she heard a rustle from some bushes behind her. She turned around but just in time to be facing something that was about to pounce on her. Cody tackled her down into the water, digging his teeth into her neck, leaving love bites on the flesh of her neck.

Bailey realized within a minute that Cody had tackled her into the water. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down even further in the water. Cody gets a hold of his lovely mate for life and pulls her into a warm and inviting embrace, suckling the love bites on her neck. Cody kicks the two of them up to the surface but Bailey still clings onto Cody even he lets go of her. Cody's cuspids, or canine teeth, dug a little bit more into Bailey's skin. She tackled him down to the ground away from the water and pinned him down until he got strong enough to roll over Bailey and pin her down. She couldn't move away if she wanted to, but she didn't want to move away anyways. She had no qualms Cody pinning her down to the ground.

Bailey relayed a message through her eyes, begging Cody of only one thing and one thing only and that was to kiss her all over. Cody was more than happy to comply to Bailey's request.

Cody kissed Bailey on the lips and she reciprocated. The intelligent Martin twin proceeds to kiss Bailey's neck, trying to soften the skin that was covered in love bites. He kisses Bailey's forehead and cheeks next.

Before the city boy could continue to enjoy a second helping of his love feast on his sweetheart, he heard a shout from a distance. Bailey heard the shout, too. It was the pilot calling out to them, letting them know that they could get on the helicopter.

Cody and Bailey stand up. Cody looks at Bailey's clothes and then rushes to take his shirt that had dried and offers it to her. He knows that Bailey probably doesn't need a dry shirt over her damp shirt but Cody just wants to be safe and make sure that Bailey is properly covered. Bailey gives Cody a confused look but then looks back and forth between her shirt and Cody's shirt that is in his right hand. Bailey concludes that it would be best to cover up herself since her shirt is basically glued to her bra, flat stomach and back. Bailey smiles at Cody and kindly accepts his offer, putting his currently dry, green shirt on over her currently wet, blue short-sleeved button up shirt. Afterwards Cody and Bailey interlock their fingers together and walk back to the helicopter.

Once Cody and Bailey get back to the helicopter, Bailey quickly takes out a shirt from one of Cody's bags and gives it to him. He smiles at her and puts on a brown shirt. Bailey zips up Cody's bag and then they load their bags onto the helicopter. They board the helicopter and it lifts off up in the air. During their helicopter ride, Bailey napped on Cody while he read a book. At some point during the helicopter ride, Cody called Zack, letting him know that he and Bailey would be arriving on the S.S. Tipton soon. When Cody was done with his phone call with Zack, he stroked Bailey's long and beautiful brown hair as she also had her sleepy body limp down to Cody's lap with her head nicely nested on his lap.

Before the helicopter landed on the S.S Tipton, Cody took Bailey's left hand and lifted it to his lips. He kissed each tip of each individual finger. He went through the same process of kissing Bailey's fingers on her right hand. While Cody kissed his fiancée's fingers, Bailey's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. She greeted him with a warm smile. Cody finished kissing Bailey's fingers and smiled back at her. The two highly intelligent teenagers just kept lovingly gaze at each other, for they wanted to have the moment last until they boarded back on the S.S. Tipton.

To Be Continued….


	17. Welcome Back

By the time Cody and Bailey got back on the S.S Tipton, it was late in the afternoon close to twilight. They went to their cabins to drop off their luggage. They had agreed to meet each other at the Crow's Nest when they were done dropping off their luggage. Before they left for Paris, Bailey was waiting for Cody at the railing, looking at small sliver of sunlight shining through the horizon. Cody walked up to the railing and stood at Bailey's left side. He gazed at the small sliver of sunlight and then turned to Bailey. Cody smiled the moment Bailey decided to turn her head in his direction.

"Where were we before London came into the picture, telling us to get ready for Paris", Cody hinted.

Bailey smiled at Cody.

"We were just about to kiss at sunset", Bailey replied.

"We better do it fast then", Cody said.

"And we're going to do it right this time", Bailey responded.

Bailey leaned in and then Cody leaned in. At the very last bit of sunlight still showing from the horizon, Cody and Bailey closed the gap between their lingering lips and shared a passionate kiss. Cody pulled Bailey in closer, cupping her face in with his hands. Bailey loops her slender arms around Cody's neck. The couple's lips suctioned so much that they moved by a micron. Passionate heat built up between Cody and Bailey's kiss that they moved so close to each other that wasn't absolutely no space dividing them. There wasn't a millimeter between them and no atom could sliver through the tiniest of spaces that would have existed between their bodies. Cody and Bailey broke away from the kiss when air was needed.

Bailey looked at Cody with flushed cheeks, a wide smile and loving eyes. Cody returned the gesture with just as much passion and love as Bailey had given him.

"We should let everyone know that we're back on the boat", Bailey glowed.

"Ok, but only after we find a table at the Sky Deck", Cody suggested.

"Ok, that's fine with me, my dear", Bailey smiled.

"Let's go, sweetie", Cody said.

Bailey nodded her head in agreement and then looped her left arm with Cody's right arm. The two teens left the Crow's Nest and went to the Sky Deck. On their way back to the Sky Deck, Cody pulled out his cell and called Zack. After the call, Cody and Bailey continued to walk, talking to each other. Before they reached the Sky Deck, Bailey kissed the tip of Cody's nose.

Cody and Bailey found a table and sat there waiting to see their friends. They re-adjusted to the scenery of the Sky Deck on the S.S. Tipton.

Meanwhile, Zack was scrambling around his cabin trying to decide how he should let the others know about Cody and Bailey's arrival. After he ended his call with Cody, Zack got excited. He spun out his chair where he was sitting when talking to Cody on the phone and scrambled around the cabin a bit, pacing back and forth. He decided how he was going to let the others know that Cody and Bailey were back on the boat. Zack grabbed his key to his cabin, skidded out of it, locked it and fast walked down to the Sky Deck. As he fast walked, Zack pulled out his phone and contacted London, Maya and Woody. He told them to come to the Sky Deck as soon as possible to greet Cody and Bailey back. Once he was done calling everyone, Zack approached his brother and his brother's girlfriend (or so Zack thought).

Zack had let his presence be known by the couple by making a coughing noise. They turned around and smiled at him. They stood up simultaneously and walked over to him. Bailey hugged Zack first since she was closer to him. After Zack and Bailey hugged, Cody gave Zack a hug as well.

"I missed you, bro", Zack said.

"I missed you, too", Cody said.

The twin brothers broke away from their hug.

"How was Paris", Zack asked.

"It was great", Bailey beamed.

"Fantastic", Cody said.

"What did you two do", Zack asked.

Cody and Bailey looked at each other wondering what they should mention and what they shouldn't mention. Zack noticed their hesitation but shook it off.

"We went to an art museum", Cody said.

"We also danced at the top of the Eiffel Tower", Bailey said.

"That's all", Zack pried.

"Yeah, we didn't do much while we were there", Bailey said.

"Yup, just went site-seeing, walking, talking and going to an art museum", Cody said.

"Ok, fine, whatever. I won't ask any more questions", Zack said.

"When are the others coming", Cody asked.

"They should be arriving in a few minutes. In the meantime, let's sit down and unwind", Zack responded.

The trio sat down at the table where Cody and Bailey had sat before. Zack pulled up a chair and sat down next to Cody, who was next to Bailey. After a three minutes a waiting, the rest of the gang came to greet Cody and Bailey back on board the boat. Cody, Bailey, and Zack stood up from their table and walked over to Maya, Woody, Addison, and London. They all smiled at each other. London approached Cody and Bailey. She hugged them individually.

"So, how was Paris", London asked.

"It was great", Cody and Bailey chorused.

"It's nice to know you two had fun. But it's even better to see you two back on the boat", London said.

"It's nice to be back and thank you so much for the trip to Paris", Cody and Bailey responded.

"You're welcome. It's the least I could do for the two of you after you've been such good friends to me", London said.

Cody and Bailey laced their fingers together and brightly smiled at London. Maya then came into the picture and hugged both Cody and Bailey.

"It's nice that you two are back", Maya said.

"Thanks", Cody and Bailey sang.

Woody and Addison walked up to them and hugged them separately.

"So, are you two do something or do you want to hang out", Woody asked.

"Well, I'm kind of beat. What about you, Bails", Cody turned his head as he responded.

"I feel pretty tired but I'm sure once we've re-acclimated on the boat then we might be up to do something with you guys", Bailey answered to Woody.

"Ok, that's great! You two rest up for now and maybe we could hang out later. We could catch up, you know", Addison exclaimed.

Woody patted Addison's back to calm her down. She relaxed to his touch.

"Ok, I guess Cody and I will see you guys later", Bailey said.

"Except for me, I'll be shopping", London said.

"Ok. So, when should we meet", Zack asked.

"Probably in thirty minute since it's already getting dark", Maya suggested.

"Does that work for you two", Maya addressed Cody and Bailey.

Cody and Bailey just nodded their heads in response.

"Ok, see you two here back on the Sky Deck in thirty minutes", Zack said.

"See you guys later", Cody and Bailey said.

"Bye, guys", everyone chorused.

Cody and Bailey left the Sky Deck and parted ways, going to their own separate cabins. When Bailey was heading back to the girls' dormitory; Addison, Maya and London noticed a shining light emitting from Bailey's left hand that was pulling the roll-away bag. At first the girls were confused but they shook it as they thought it was reflection of the lingering sunlight on the metal handle bar of the luggage bag.

When Cody got to his and Woody's cabin, he unpacked his bags and repacked his belongs back in his closet and drawers of his desk. Once Cody was done with unpacking and repacking his belongings, he went left the cabin, locking it. Cody sought himself out to go to Bailey and London's cabin. He wanted to be with his new fiancée as much as possible and as soon as possible. While Cody was on his way to the girls' dormitory, Bailey was finishing repacking her belongings back where they belonged. When Bailey was done, she felt two arms wrap around her waist and she smiled. She lifted her left hand up to Cody's left cheek and turned his head towards her face as she turned her face to Cody's. Once their faces were aligned, Bailey gave Cody a peck on the lips.

"Hello, handsome", Bailey cooed.

"Hello, beautiful", Cody chirped.

Cody nipped at Bailey's left ear. She laughed since she was ticklish there.

"We have time to get ready for our meeting with our friends, honey. What do you want to do in meantime", Bailey asked.

"I just want to hold you in my arms", Cody purred.

The younger Martin twin rested his chin on the shoulder of his bride-to-be. Bailey hummed at the comfortable position that her and her man was in. They stayed in the same position for the past twenty minutes. Bailey noticed how much time has passed by and reminded that she and Cody should leave the cabin to meet up with their friends.

Bailey wiggled herself out of Cody's arms and took off Cody's green shirt that she was wearing from earlier in the afternoon. Bailey decided to change into a new shirt altogether and take off her damp blue short-sleeved button up shirt. Cody sensed what Bailey was about to do so he turned around. Bailey giggled at Cody's attempt of giving her privacy for changing since he's already seen her in her birthday suit twice. Bailey slipped on a purple shirt that complemented her figure well. When she was done putting on a new shirt, she wrapped her arms around Cody's body.

"I'm ready, sweetie", Bailey purred.

Cody turned around and kissed Bailey on the forehead.

"Ok but may I have my green shirt back", Cody teased.

"Sure thing, Cody", Bailey replied.

Cody walked over to Bailey's bed and grabbed his green t-shirt with Bailey still clasped to his body from behind. Cody stuffed his shirt in his back right pocket without accidentally elbowing Bailey and then turned around to face her again and lifted Bailey up, holding her bridal style. Cody grinned at Bailey.

"Just you wait until I'll be doing this when we get married, then it'll get really exciting on our honeymoon", Cody said.

Bailey giggled, but stifled herself by digging her face into Cody's neck. She blushed under the shelter of his neck. Cody took Bailey's keys to her and London's cabin and locked the cabin for her. He carried Bailey back to his cabin and let her down as he unlocked the cabin and dropped his shirt on his bed. Cody relocked his cabin and him and Bailey interlocked their fingers together and walked toward the Sky Deck.

To Be Continued….


	18. Questions

When Cody and Bailey arrived at the Sky Deck, they saw May, Zack, Addison and Woody waiting for them at a table. They walked over towards their friends and joined them at the table. All six teens conversed amongst themselves. They had dinner together and had split the bill afterwards. Cody and Bailey gave slightly more details to the others about their time in Paris, such as finding the poem and Cody beating up Jean Luc. But Cody and Bailey purposely left out certain details about their time in Paris. After dinner, all three couples went off their separate ways. After three couples had their own alone times, everyone left each other, dispersing back to their separate cabins.

The next day after classes were over, Miss Tutweiller gave Cody and Bailey any work that they had to make up for the days that they weren't in class. Later on in the day, after their shifts, Cody and Bailey were studying at a table on the Sky Deck. They had finished their current homework assignment and started to work on the homework and classwork assignments that they had to make up. While Cody and Bailey were catching up on schoolwork, Zack and Maya were sitting at another table, watching Cody and Bailey. Zack was baffled because he knew something was definitely different between his brother and Bailey but he couldn't figure out what it was. Zack turned to Maya.

"Maya, do you think that there's something different between Cody and Bailey", Zack asked.

Maya looked at Zack.

"What do you mean", Maya asked.

"I mean, haven't you notice something different about how Cody and Bailey act towards each other ever since they got back from Paris", Zack clarified.

"I don't know, maybe", Maya said.

"Don't Cody and Bailey seem more mushy than they usually are", Zack questioningly pressed.

"I think they act just as mushy as before. I really can't see anything different about them", Maya responded.

"Just look at them", Zack suggested.

Maya did what Zack suggested and looked back at Cody and Bailey. She studied their movements and compared their currant actions with their past actions and then Maya did notice something different. She looked back at Zack and gave him a baffled look. She too realized that there was different about Cody and Bailey but, like Zack, she couldn't figure out what was different about them.

"We need to figure out what is different about Cody and Bailey before graduation", Maya urged.

"Yeah, we do", Zack agreed.

"You should distract Cody with something while I sweep in and try to get Bailey to talk about what happened in Paris", Maya suggested.

"Oh…, that's so devious, Maya. Good plan but how am I going to distract Cody that will keep him away from Bailey", Zack responded.

"Mention your mom to your brother", Maya said.

"Oh, why didn't think of that", Zack exclaimed.

"Well, you should have thought of it. I mean you're his brother and you should know that you can really distract Cody with at least three things: your mom, Bailey, and academics and two of them are already crossed out. So that would leave your mom", Maya explained.

"Great thinking, Maya", Zack complemented.

Zack went over to where Cody and Bailey were and tapped Cody on the shoulder. Zack then mentioned something about his and Cody's mom and Cody got up. Before Zack could take Cody away from Bailey, Cody walked over to Bailey, kissed her on the forehead, said goodbye and apologized for having to leave her on such short and unexpected notice and grabbed his things. As Zack waited for his brother, all he could do was roll his eyes. When Cody was ready, Zack grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away from Bailey. At that point, Maya took Cody's chair right next to Bailey.

"Hi, Bailey", Maya greeted.

"Hi, Maya", Bailey said.

"So are there any juicy details you have for a fellow female to share from your time in Paris? You know like anything you and Cody weren't comfortable sharing in front of the guys", Maya asked.

Bailey inwardly sighed, she had an idea that Maya or even London would pull like a stunt like the one Maya just pulled. Bailey rolled her eyes and looked back at Maya. She couldn't avoid eye contact with Maya much longer.

"Maya, I'll say this much: I had an absolutely wonderful time with Cody. He was so romantic, so chivalrous. He was the perfect gentlemen as always. He and I danced the tango on the Eiffel Tower. Cody made feel so safe and so cared for", Bailey started.

The brunette girl from Kettlecorn, Kansas looked intently at the brunette girl from New York. She took time to think of right words to tell Maya.

"The last thing that I'll say about Cody and my time in Paris is that what happened in Paris, stayed in Paris. There just some things that happened between Cody and myself that we'd rather not mention to you guys at all. Whatever we don't mention to you is considered sacred to us", Bailey finished.

"Oh really", Maya asked.

"Really", Bailey said.

"Are you sure", Maya begged.

"I'm very sure. Maya, I'd hate to say this but you're not going to get anything out of me. Maybe if you're patient enough, Cody and I might reveal something that happened in Paris after graduation", Bailey said.

"It's been nice talking with you, Maya, but I need to finish my schoolwork back in my cabin. I'll see you around", Bailey excused herself.

Bailey stood up from her seat, tucked It in, grabbed her things and left. Maya had an even more baffled look on her face when she saw Bailey go back the girls' dormitory. Maya stood up and tucked in the chair she was sitting at and went back to her and Zack's table.

By the time Maya returned to her and Zack's table, Zack came back on the Sky Deck with a frown on his face. He shook his head at her while he took his seat at the table. Maya looked at Zack.

"What's up that face", Maya asked.

"When I distracted Cody, I tried to get anything out of him about the trip to Paris but he flat out refused. He said that it was a sacred bonding experience between him and Bailey alone", Zack pouted.

"Huh. Something really serious must have occurred between Cody and Bailey", Maya concluded.

"Yeah but I want to know what it was", Zack complained.

"We can't bother them any longer. But Bailey did say that if we don't bother them about the trip then maybe they will reveal something that did happen during the trip right when graduation comes", Maya stated.

Zack's ears perked up and he smiled.

"Oh, really", Zack said.

"Really", Maya affirmed.

"Ok then. I guess we'll just wait", Zack said.

Maya rolled her eyes. She stood up from her seat, pushed it in and gave Zack a kiss on the cheek.

"Be patient, Zack", Maya warned.

"I will", Zack said.

"Bye, Zack", Maya said.

"Bye, Maya", Zack responded.

Maya left the Sky Deck and soon after Zack left, too.

To Be Continued….


	19. Heatwave

Not too long after Zack and Maya left from their failed attempt to get Bailey and Cody to leak information about their trip, the temperature went up by twenty degrees. The temperature reached to the low one hundreds. The midday sun loomed high in the sky and Cody and Bailey were fanning themselves, sitting at the Easy Squeezey.

The couple decided to meet each other for smoothies since it was too hot and stuffy in their separate cabins and wanted to cool off. Cody was wearing khaki shorts, black sandals and plain white tanktop. Bailey was wearing short denim shorts, blue sandals and white tanktop as well. Cody and Bailey were half way done with their smoothies that they ordered. They were shortly joined by their friends. Woody wore a similar attire to Cody while London had a sun dress on and a sun hat with strappy sandals on. Zack had a white t-shirt on with blue shorts and black and red shoe-laced vans. Maya adorned a light pink shirt with short denim shorts and white slip-on converse. Zack and Maya sat down on Cody's left while London sat down on Bailey's right.

Zack noticed that Addison wasn't with the group. He looked at Woody.

"Yo, Woodster, where's Addison", Zack asked.

"She's working on a project. She said that she'll meet me later", Woody answered.

Zack nodded his head in understanding.

"Why did it get so hot", Maya asked.

"I don't know", Zack said.

"How did it get so hot", Woody added.

"I don't know", London shrugged.

"Hey Cody, Bailey do you guys know why it's so hot", Zack asked.

Cody and Bailey looked at Zack at the exact same time.

"It's so hot because the sun is close to the Earth", Cody started.

"And that the angle of the rays of the sun that bounce off the o-zone layer create a great change in temperature, depending on the intensity of the sun's rays", Bailey finished.

"Do you two always complete each other's sentences like that", Woody complained.

"Not always", Bailey and Cody chorused.

The city boy and country girl blushed at their action.

"Geez…., Bailey, you should be Cody's twin instead of me", Zack commented.

"I wouldn't say that, Zack. I'd say they're more like two peas in a pod", Maya said.

Both Cody and Bailey smiled at Maya, who returned the smiled and then they beamed at each other, still blushing.

Zack stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Ew..that's even worst then Cody and Bailey being twins. Although it would make more sense for them to be twins than me being Cody's twin", Zack said.

Bailey and Cody simultaneously turned to Zack with expressions on their faces that indicated that they took extreme offence to Zack's comment. Maya poked Zack in the shoulder but he bother to notice it.

"Well. Whatever, you guys. I can't believe it's so hot", London said.

"You know what, I'm going to go find an ice machine and get some ice. If anyone wants to come along, you're more than welcomed to join", Woody suggested.

Woody left in search of an ice machine. London, Zack and Maya followed but Cody and Bailey stayed behind. Ten minutes pass by and Cody and Bailey start to see hazy and hot airwaves of heat emitting from the deck. They felt that they may as well be on acid listening to Jimi Hendrix but that was hypothetical and they would never use drugs, especially not acid like the hippies at Woodstock who used it to see trippy things. All of a sudden music played over on intercom system of the boat and purple haze started to play. During the song, Cody and Bailey drifted off into a daze. Their eyes drooped by the end of the song but woke up to the sound of a disco song. It was Ring My Bell by Anita Ward.

Cody was starting to get into the groove of the disco song by bopping his head and tapping his foot. He looked at Bailey who was looking at her feet. Cody knew that Bailey was shying away but he tried to get her attention by getting up and making a fool out of himself. After Ring My Bell came Thriller by Michael Jackson, followed by Hot Stuff by Donna Summer and then Hot Child In The City by Nick Gilder. Cody drunken with life danced to the next song which was Don't You want Me by Human League. Bailey stood up and walked over to Cody but he grabbed her and danced her around the Sky Deck. Bailey was getting dizzy while Come Together blasted through the intercom system.

Cody slowed down and swayed his fiancée back and forth like he did at the International Dateline dance. Once Cody released Bailey from a twirl, she stumbled backwards towards the smoothie bar. Cody approached Bailey during Sexy Thing by Hot Chocolate. Bailey's knees went weak and she grasped the smoothie bar edge with her hands from behind herself. It was Bailey's turn to be under Cody's spell instead

As Cody forced steady, deliberate steps towards Bailey, the song You Sexy Thing played on.

The lyrics played:

_I believe in miracles_

_Where you from, you sexy thing (sexy thing you)_

_I believe in miracles_

_Since you came along you sexy thing_

_Where did you come from baby_

_How did you know I needed you_

_How did you know I needed you so badly_

_How did you know I'd give my heart gladly_

_Yesterday I was one of a lonely people_

_Now you're lying close to me making love to me_

With every step Cody took, Bailey squirmed under his stare. Cody had quite a view of his little hay bail. He could see the sweat glisten and slowly roll down Bailey's skin, the short denim shorts clinging to her waist and the white tanktop clinging to his favorite girl's flat stomach and perky breasts.

Bailey's clothing clung to her body in all the right places that eventually become provocative and attractive to Cody. Bailey had no idea how attracted Cody was to her and it never occurred to her how sultry and sexy she looked to her mate, especially how her hair would nicely lay on top of the curves of her chest. Parts of hair would stick to her delicate neck, further emphasizing her beauty. Bailey's heart beat quickened with every slow step Cody took while the song continued to play.

_I believe in miracles_

_Where you from, you sexy thing (sexy thing you)_

_I believe in miracles_

_Since you came along_

_You sexy thing_

Cody is almost to the juice bar.

_Where did you come from angel_

Two more steps.

_How did you know I'll be the one_

One more step.

_Did you know you're everything I prayed for_

_Did you know every night and day for_

_Everyday your love has satisfaction_

Cody has no more steps to take. He gazes into Bailey's brown eyes. He takes her hands and brings them up to his lips. He kisses each individual hand while Bailey just stands in time, amazed by her city boy's actions.

_Now you're lying next to me giving it to me…_

Cody then kisses Bailey on the lips. Everything dissolves into pure nothingness. Bailey is a bit shell-shocked at first but then gets into the kiss and closes her eyes. They cannot hear the song anymore. Cody cups Bailey's cheeks. Bailey wraps her arms around his waist.

Extremely hungry for more and totally oblivious to the heat, Cody and Bailey yearn for more mouth to mouth contact, opening up their jaws and letting their tongues to roam until they have found a haven in the cave that is called a mouth. Jaws stretch with hungry souls controlling every muscle, bringing Cody and Bailey in for more kisses. Bailey shifts her hands from Cody's waist to his cheeks. Suction between lips is very strong.

For a moment, Cody and Bailey release themselves from their make out session as to catch some breath. They huff from the lack of oxygen. Noses brush against each other.

"Bailey do you want to take a cool bath", Cody asked.

"Yes", Bailey firmly yet lovingly responded.

"Ok", Cody said.

The dirty blonde boy tried to pull away from his sweetheart but she wouldn't let him leave the presence of her body. Cody gave Bailey a confused look.

"Bailey, I thought you wanted to take a cool bath", Cody stated.

"I do. But where do you think you were going? I wasn't planning to take the bath alone", Bailey whispered in Cody's right ear.

Cody felt his ears heated up and turned red along with the rest of his face. He gulped a big lump in his throat, pinched a little bit of cloth from his tanktop and fanned his chest by tugging at the cloth. Cody cheeks wereextremely red and he avoided eye contact with Bailey.

"Um, did you feel a rise in the temperature? I feels like the temperature sky rocketed to about fifty degrees higher", Cody tripped on his words with a tied tongue.

Bailey grabbed both of Cody's hands and led them to her waist. She kept Cody's hands on her waist while she swayed back and forth in a steady motion. Bailey focused on her waist and hips for a bit until she lifted her eyes up into the direction of Cody's blue and greenish eyes. She smiled at him but he shied away, swallowing another big lump in his throat. Bailey kissed Cody's roots and he lifted his head up and looked up at Bailey. The farm girl kissed her city boy on the lips. The couple disconnects from the kiss. The farm girl becomes bold and yanks at Cody's waistline of his short. He stumbles and struggles to catch his balance as Bailey pulls off his belt and then loops it around his neck, making it into a necktie. She pulls on the beck around Cody's neck and starts to pull him towards her cabin.

Cody stops Bailey and lifts her up. She instinctively wraps her legs around his waist but keeps a hold onto the belt. Cody holds onto the backside of his girl's smooth and cream, lean legs, rubbing his thumbs a little bit to the edge of the denim shorts where Bailey's rear end would be.

Bailey looks back behind herself and pulls the belt whenever she wants to direct Cody into the hallway of the girls' dormitory. Cody's head would bob forward with the pull of the belt around his neck. Bailey would kiss Cody's ears before continuing to lead Cody down to her and London's cabin.

Before Cody and Bailey were completely out of site, Zack, Woody, Maya, and London came back with handfuls of ice. They sat down at the juice bar. Once they sat down, they turned their heads to look for Cody and Bailey and they finally noticed Cody and Bailey. They gawked at the scene before them with wide eyes and mouth wide open, hanging down. They couldn't believe what they saw. They saw Cody holding Bailey up with her legs wrapped around his waist and his belt looped around his neck that was being pulled by Bailey.

The four friends were absolutely dumbfounded by Cody and Bailey's actions. Woody, Zack, London and Maya all thought that they were hallucinating. All of them dropped their ice, rubbed their eyes and pinched themselves to make sure that they were awake. But to no avail as they saw Bailey lead Cody with his belt "collar" into the girls' dormitory hallway. After a few more seconds Cody and Bailey vanished from the gang's path of vision. They all looked at each other with shocked expressions and mouths still agape.

To Be Continued….


	20. Sudden Happenings And Confusion

Now Woody, Zack, Maya and London were extremely confused. They had thought that Cody and Bailey had WAY better restraints while in a relationship with each other. They were SO sure that Cody and Bailey would barely touch each other in an inappropriate manner much less than just holding each other. Apparently the four friends were dead wrong because Cody and Bailey proved them wrong. At first they all thought that Cody and Bailey might have been playing mind games with them but then the thought was reconsidered as they thought that Cody and Bailey didn't even seem to notice their presence. Zack, Woody, Maya and London were shell-shocked. They were so shocked that they started to wonder what really happened in Paris.

While Zack, Maya, London and Woody were standing still in time, Cody and Bailey were inside Bailey and London's cabin getting their cold bath ready. Once the bath was ready, Bailey took off her clothes but kept on her underwear. She slipped into the cool and refreshing bath. Cody followed suit, taking his clothes off except for his boxers. Shortly after, Cody joined Bailey in the tub. Both co-Valedictorians signed in content from the soothing and refreshing feeling of ice cold water making contact with their burning or overheated bodies. Soon after, Bailey scooted closer to Cody and then laid her back against his front. Cody then wrapped his arm around Bailey's chest. She tilted her back into Cody's neck.

"Isn't this nice, Cody kitten", Bailey asked.

"It sure is, Bailey bunny", Cody answered.

Cody held Bailey closer. She leaned into his body. Cody replaced his right arm from around Bailey's chest and used the backside of right hand and stroked Bailey's right cheek. The hand lightly brushed against the smooth skin. Bailey purred at the soft touch of her fiancée and cuddled her head into his neck even more so than before. Cody stopped stroking his girl's right cheek and placed his right arm across her chest again.

For twenty minutes, Cody and Bailey cooled off in an ice cold bath. After they were satisfied with their time in a cold bath together, they decided to get out and pull the drain so that the water could go down. Cody and Bailey slipped into their clothes again and left the cabin, rejoining their friends back on the Sky Deck, walking with their fingers interlaced. Cody and Bailey were surprised to see their friends standing in the same positions as before they left. Cody and Bailey wondered if they saw them doing something that shocked them so much. Then Cody and Bailey thought back to what they did and blushed in embarrassment when they realized what their friends possibly did see.

Cody and Bailey walked up to their four friends.

"Are you guys okay", Cody and Bailey asked.

The couple clapped their hands in front of their friends' faces. Finally all four of them woke from their daze.

"What were you two doing before you two disappeared in the girls' dormitory", Zack asked.

"Well I was holding Bailey up to my chest", Cody started to explain.

"I was holding Cody's belt around his neck like a tie", Bailey continued.

"And she technically led me with the belt", Cody finished.

"What did you two do afterwards", Maya pressed on.

"We took a cold bath together, covered, of course", Cody said.

"What do you mean by 'covered'", London interrogated.

"We WEREN'T naked. We were covered. We had clothing on us", Bailey emphasized.

"Why were you guys taking a cold bath", Woody asked.

"To cool down", Cody answered.

Silence suddenly rose from the group of friends as they all had let the new information sink in.

All of them responded in unison,"Ohhh…..".

Cody and Bailey could only respond with a shake to the head.

"What do you guys we did", Cody asked.

"Nothing, nevermind", Zack responded in a rush, embarrassed.

"I guess we owe you guys an apology for accusing you guys for something that you didn't do. We should have known better", Maya replied.

Cody and Bailey gave Maya confused looks and then just smiled.

"Of course we'll forgive you guys", Cody and Bailey chorused.

"Um, so what happens now", Woody awkwardly asked.

"Nothing, I guess", Cody said.

"Well, nothing between just us friends", Bailey added.

Cody momentarily looked at Bailey to talk to her.

"That's right. We still have to finish our speech", Cody said.

Cody turned his head back to the group.

"Do you guys want to hang out later when we've cooled down and well-rested and not confused about anything", Cody asked.

"Yeah", mumbled Zack, Woody and Maya.

"No thanks. I'd rather forget this incident by going shopping", London responded.

Cody nodded his head in understanding as Bailey leaned on his arm.

"Ok, I guess we see each other after sunset", Cody suggested.

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure that'll give us enough time to rest and recover from this awkward situation", Zack stated.

"Sounds good to me", Woody said.

"I agree", Maya said.

Cody and Bailey smiled at their friends and then bid them farewell. But before Cody and Bailey were out of sight to return finishing their speech together, Zack just had to tease them.

"No funny business, you two", Zack said.

Cody and Bailey laughed and then rolled their eyes as they smiled. Afterwards they left the gang. A minute passed by and London, Woody, Zack and Maya went in separate directions.

To Be Continued….


	21. Easing Back Into The Swing Of Things

When Cody and Bailey got back to Bailey and London's cabin to finish their speech, they noticed that London wasn't around. They figured that she went shopping right away. The heat went down a bit more as the two young lovers finished their speech for graduation. Once they were done, they just relaxed in the cabin. After ten minutes of just leaning back in the spinning chair, Cody grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and started to write something. Bailey noticed what Cody was doing and wanted to see what it was, so she stood and walked behind Cody's chair. Bailey found out that her little egg head was writing a poem but she couldn't tell what it was about except for the element of natural beauty was used in the word scheme.

"What are you writing about, sweetie", Bailey asked.

"A poem", Cody answered.

"I can see that. Is it for your mom", Bailey replied.

"No it's not but thank you for reminding me that I should make something for my mom", Cody said.

Bailey leaned in from behind Cody and softly laid her chest against his backside while he was still sitting down. Bailey pondered who Cody though VERY highly of and what his relationship with his parents and his brother, Zack.

"Cody how close are you with either of your parents", Bailey asked.

"I'm closest to my mom", Cody answered still not looking at Bailey.

"What about your dad", Bailey asked.

"I seem to be somewhat close to him but Zack's closer with him", Cody explained.

"I'm guessing your favorite parent is your mom while Zack's favorite parent is your dad and vice versa", Bailey guessed.

"Correct", Cody responded.

"But you don't have to guess who's my favorite cuddle or study buddy, favorite girl, favorite project partner or favorite lover is", Cody hinted.

Bailey blushed and softly giggled at Cody's response.

"You're my favorite boy, cuddle buddy and lover, too. You're also my favorite study buddy and project partner", Bailey replied as she leaned over and planted a kiss on Cody's cheek.

Cody swiveled around in his chair with a huge grin on his face and pulled Bailey into his lap. He leaned in and started to nibble on Bailey's left ear. In response, Bailey giggled as she was known to be ticklish on her left ear. Cody continued to nibble as Bailey was showing no signs of complaint and kissed the earlobe. Bailey had to shut her lips tight from letting out laughter flow from her lips anymore. After two seconds, Bailey was laugh again and realized she failed to stop herself from laugh as Cody nibbled on her ear. She soon understood that her feller likes to taste her skin as much as possible. Unfortunately, Cody stopped nibbling on Bailey's ear and opened his mouth to speak.

"We should practice our speech", Cody said.

"I guess you're right", Bailey frowned.

Cody couldn't see Bailey's frown or detect slight disappointment in her voice and proceeded to swivel the chair back around to the desk to grab two sets of index cards. He handed Bailey one set of index cards while he held another set. Bailey forgot about her disappointment and practiced reading the speech out loud with Cody. Once they were done practicing, Cody explained to Bailey that he had to leave so that they could change into something a little bit more suitable for the colder evening. Bailey understood and was about to get up from her fiancée's lap when Cody pulled her back a bit. Bailey was confused until Cody planted a kiss on her cheek and then lifted her up and placed her on her bed.

"See you later on the Sky Deck", Cody said.

"See you later, Cody", Bailey smiled.

Cody kissed Bailey on the lips, grabbed his poem and then left her to return to his cabin. Bailey stood up from her bed when Cody was completely gone, closing the door behind him. She got a fresh set of clothing and headed to the bathroom to change.

Meanwhile with Cody, he was on his way back to his and Woody's cabin. When he arrived, he got out his key card and was about to use it when Zack suddenly opened his cabin's door and yanked Cody from behind into his cabin. Cody was extremely confused when he noticed that Zack dragged him into his cabin and that he found Woody in the cabin. Cody then had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach what could happen to him with Zack and Woody. The younger blonde twin gulped and looked at his friend and brother in terror. He wondered what they wanted from him.

"What's going on", Cody cautiously asked.

"Why are you hiding something from us", Zack blurted.

"What do you mean", Cody asked.

"We mean that what are hiding", Woody said.

"I don't know you two lunatics are talking about", Cody replied.

"Don't call us lunatics", Zack said.

"Maybe we are", Woody suggested.

Zack gave Woody an incredulous look that said: whose side are you on? But then Zack averted his attention back to his brother.

"What happened in Paris", Zack interrogated.

"Bailey and I already told you guys what happened. It was just us finally experiencing a wonderful and romantic time together in the city of love", Cody stated.

"You know what? We still think that you're keeping something from us", Zack said.

"Yeah", Woody agreed.

Cody rolled his eyes in annoyance. He knew that there would be NO WAY ON EARTH that Cody would mention any sacred moment between him and his Bailey bunny. Only he and Bailey would know what happened. Cody intended to keep certain moments between him and Bailey.

"Look, guys. Bailey and I finally redeemed ourselves in Paris and all you guys want to know what we did there? When have you two EVER cared about what Bailey and I did? I can't believe you don't believe us", Cody responded.

Cody was red in the face. He abruptly stood up from the chair he was sitting in and stormed out of Zack's cabin. The younger blonde twin soon used his key card and entered his cabin. Zack and Woody just stared as Cody had stormed out. Woody looked back at Zack.

"Wow, I've never seen Cody so angry. Maybe we should go apologize to him", Woody suggested.

"I guess you're right. Let's do it now before he forms a grudge against us", Zack replied.

Woody nodded in agreement. Zack and Woody walked out of the cabin and went over across the hallway. Zack knocked on the door. Cody yelled on the other side of the door, telling them to go away. Woody shivered at Cody's angry voice.

"Zack, he's really angry", Woody warned.

"I know that", Zack snapped.

Zack knocked on the door again. Cody opened the door with an annoyed expression on his face.

"What do you two want", Cody asked.

"We want to apologize for interrogating you and not believing you and Bailey for what you said about Paris", Zack said.

Cody cocked his head sideways in confusion with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, we're really sorry, Cody", Woody sincerely said.

Cody straightened his head back in the normal position.

"Ok, apology accepted", Cody said.

Woody smiled at Cody.

"Iguana hug", Woody said.

Cody rolled his eyes in amusement and held out his arm to give his roommate a hug. Woody gave Cody a huge bear hug. Cody could barely breathe as he was being squeezed to death by his friend. The large boy finally released his friend and let him catch his breathe. Then Woody patted Cody on the shoulder.

"Are we ok", Woody asked.

Cody nodded his head 'Yes'. Woody smiled and then walked into his and Cody's cabin. Cody then looked expectantly at Zack. Zack just shrugged his shoulders and then gave Cody a half hug. Afterwards, Cody just gave Zack an incredulous look saying that he could do better. Zack rolled his eye but gave Cody a real hug and Cody graciously accepted his brother's hug. After a minute, the twin brothers released from the hug.

"Are we good", Zack asked.

"Yeah we are", Cody said.

Zack smiled at Cody and then patted him on the shoulder.

"Ok, see you later, Broseph", Zack said.

Cody nodded his head and watched his twin brother go back into his cabin. The younger twin then went back inside his cabin to change into a fresh set of clothing. When Cody got inside the cabin, he had seen that Woody had changed into different clothing. Woody was wearing khaki shorts and a blue volcome shirt with black sneakers. Cody grabbed some clothes and went in the bathroom to change.

Ten minutes pass by and the intelligent Martin twin comes out with dark blue jeans on and a crisp short-sleeved button up black shirt and a pair of black and red laced vans with black shoelaces. Woody looked at Cody.

"Are you ready to meet the others at the Sky Deck", Woody asked.

"Almost ready, I just have to do a few things and then we could go", Cody responded.

"Ok, dude. How long will it take you", Woody questioned.

"Just a few minutes", Cody answered.

Woody nodded his and let Cody do what he had to do. The first thing Cody did was text Bailey about wearing her heart locket and key. The second thing Cody did was finish the poem he had started when he was with Bailey and slip it into his back pocket. Finally, Cody searched for his locket and key and put them around his neck. Woody noticed the heart shaped locket with a key around Cody's neck and titled his head showing a sign of confusion.

"Hey, Cody, what's up with the locket and key", Woody asked.

Cody gave Woody a confused look and then looked from his cabin mate to his neck and suddenly realized what his friend was referring to. Cody then has an embarrassed expression on his face until he collects himself to answer the brunette haired boy.

"Oh, the heart shaped locket and the key is part of a set that I had bought on Barbados as a gift to Bailey and I as a couple. It holds a great deal of symbolism of our love for each other", Cody answered.

"All I need to know. Are you ready to leave now", Woody responded.

"Yeah, we can leave now", Cody replied.

After the quick conversation, the two high school senior boys left their cabin, locking it behind them. Once the duo was in the hallway, they met up with Zack and their trio formed. When the boys arrived at the Sky Deck, they all went to their girls, greeting them with hugs and kisses. Well, only Zack and Woody could greet Addison and Maya right away while Cody had to wait for his Bailey a few moments later. Fortunately, Cody didn't have to wait long because Bailey was only thirty seconds later, making quite a presentation to her feller. When Bailey came on the Sky Deck, Cody was in awe. She was wearing a white cloth sun dress with silver strappy sandals. She was also wearing her locket and key around her neck.

Bailey stood from a distance, brightly smiling at her little egg head. Cody brightly smiled at his little hay bail. Bailey kept smiling at Cody as she started to move her feet and ran towards him in her sun dress.

Bailey jumped into Cody's welcoming arms and he caught her, spinning her around. Cody kissed Bailey on the lips and then let her down, hugging her afterwards. She welcomed his embrace and hugged him back. The very experience couple released from their embrace and smiled even brighter and wider than before. Both of them looked at each other.

"You look absolutely charming", Bailey cooed.

"You look like an angel from the high heavens above", Cody smiled.

Bailey stifled a giggle by biting her lower lip.

"Cody that's so sweet", Bailey said.

The farm girl pecked the lips of her city boy as she slipped her arms around his neck.

"I see you got my text about the key and locket", Cody said.

"Of course I did. I see you are wearing your key and locket as well", Bailey replied.

"I was hoping we could coordinate a little bit this evening", Cody said.

Bailey giggled.

"Ready to hang out tonight with our friends, honey", Bailey asked.

"Of course, sweetie. Let's join the others", Cody replied.

With that, the couple turned on their heels and laced their fingers together, walking towards their friends. When everyone was ready to start out the evening, they all left for dinner. They planned that after dinner, they would go bowling in the ship's bowling alley. The three couples left for dinner at a restaurant near the railing that had plenty of space for tables.

To Be Continued….


	22. Time Together

At dinner, the gang had a wonderful time together, talking and eating. Once the bill was paid for dinner, the group went to the ship's bowling alley. It had only six lanes so it wasn't huge. When six friends got to the bowling alley, they got shoes and two lanes. They decided that there would be two groups of three people. Originally, they were going have boys against girls but Woody thought it would be interesting to have one boy with two girls and one girl with two boys. The teams were set with Zack, Woody and Maya on one team while Addison, Bailey and Cody were on another team.

Once the teams were determined, everyone was entering their names onto the monitors. When everyone was ready to play, they started their little competition between the two teams. Zack picked up a bowling ball on the right side of where their group was and taunted Addison and Bailey for being stuck with Cody. In response, Maya hit Zack in the arm, Zack flinched from the hit, Cody put his head down and Addison scowled at Zack while holding Bailey back from giving him a piece of her own mind. Shortly after Zack's taunt, the older twin rolled his ball down the lane, taking down seven pins. He played again and got a spare. Zack did a happy dance and then turned to Bailey who was up next.

"Beat that, Bailey", Zack challenged.

Bailey huffed and glared at Zack. She picked up a ball and stepped up. She looked at the pins down the lane on the left side of the group's location. She built up her speed of approaching the line and rolled her bowling ball down the lane. It spun very quickly but curved from the right to the left, rolling towards the middle. The ball made contact with the middle pins and all of them fell. Bailey got a strike!

Bailey had a huge smile on her face. She smiled in victory as she turned around to face Zack with her hands triumphantly on her hips.

"I just beat you, Zachary Martin", Bailey taunted.

Zack had his mouth was wide open, hanging down low in astonishment. Cody was mimicking his brother's actions for a different reason. Cody was now afraid of letting down Addison and Bailey but especially letting down Bailey. Cody took a big gulp from his throat as he watched Bailey walk back down to their team area and walked towards him, looping her right arm through his left one. Bailey leaned her head on Cody's shoulder as they watched Maya take her turn. She got a spare on her first frame just like Zack did. Addison then jumped up from her chair and grabbed a bowling ball. She rolled it down the lane and got five pins out of ten. She rolled the ball again and got seven pins total.

Unsure of himself Cody gulped again as he waited for Woody to get a ball. Bailey had noticed Cody's nervous energy and looked up at him.

"Cody is there something wrong", Bailey quietly asked.

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to live up to you and Addison's expectations. You know that I'm not very good at anything athletic", Cody nervously responded.

Bailey furrowed her eyebrows before recalling how she had hurt his arm from playing basketball on the Sky Deck. The farm girl looked up at her city boy with concern in her expression. Cody looks down at her.

"First of all, Cody, Addison and I don't have any expectations", Bailey said.

Cody was about to argue when Bailey cut him off from saying discouraging words aimed for himself. She would refuse from letting Cody put himself down. She thought that Cody had received _enough _putdowns from Zack as it is.

"Cody just because you weren't very athletic then doesn't mean you could have improved now. You possibly have great potential to be stronger than your brother. You just got to believe in yourself, sweetie", Bailey assured.

As Bailey had been giving Cody pep talk, she was softly rubbing his arm. Cody gave out a doubtful sigh.

"I don't think I'll be very good at bowling", Cody countered.

"Don't worry about it. All that matters is that you have fun trying to bowl", Bailey encouraged.

While Cody and Bailey were talking, Woody slowly approached the line where bowlers can't cross and bent his knees. Woody then took the bowling ball in both of his hands and rolled it down the lane grandma-style. The bowling ball went at a snail's pace. While the ball rolled painstakingly slow, Bailey tried one more time to encourage Cody to bowl.

"Come on, Cody, I know you can bowl just fine. I believe in you and you should believe in yourself", Bailey said.

"I don't know. What if I mess up? What if I can't take down any pins? I don't think I would be able to handle the humiliation any more of being the worse athlete ever", Cody whined.

"Cody if you can't bring yourself to believe in yourself that you can bowl then could you do it for me", Bailey responded.

Cody looked into Bailey's deep brown eyes.

"I'll try to believe in myself but if I can't then I'll do it for you", Cody said.

Bailey smiled. She finally was able to convince Cody to bowl. She was happy that he would try to believe in himself because it would be good for his self-esteem. While Cody was trying to convince himself that he could bowl, Woody's ball finally hit a few pins and knocked them down. Woody's ball returned and h played again but with more speed. The ball went down the lane a bit faster than before and it knocked down three more pins but there two remaining.

At last, it was Cody's turn to bowl. The younger twin picked up a bowling ball and stepped up. He then gradually built his speed as he quickly calculated the speed and distance and rolled the bowling ball down the lane in an attempt to mimic Bailey. Cody did have a spin on his ball but it curved a little too much to the left and the bowling ball barely grazed the last two pins at the side but they did fall down eventually. Cody inwardly huffed at himself but he did think to himself that he had suspected a gutter ball the first try. Cody was actually surprised that he got even two pins down but he was still skeptical.

Bailey noticed her Cody Kitten's dismal attitude and decided to cheer him up with a small yet true fact of his personal accomplishment by approaching him. She wrapped her arms around Cody and pulled him into a warm hug. Shortly after, Bailey released at Cody.

"I think you did a good job. Now, Cody, remember this time, focus", Bailey said.

Cody sighed.

"Yeah, ok, but-", Cody started to speak but was cut off.

"But nothing! If you're that insecure about your athletic abilities, I'll give you a few pointers before your turn is done", Bailey encouraged.

"Bailey….I, um…_I don't know what I would do without you_", Cody whispered.

Bailey smiled at Cody.

"Don't mention it, Cody", Bailey sweetly responded.

Cody grabbed his ball to finish his first frame while Bailey ushered him back up to the line. She gave him some advice on how to bowl and all the while Zack was quietly laughing at Cody. Maya noticed Zack's laughter and connected it with Bailey helping Cody. She knew that everyone was different and that they developed differently at different times and thought that Zack shouldn't be laughing at his brother especially when he was the cause of Cody's self-esteem issue and for the fact that she just told him to be nicer to his brother. Maya hit Zack in the arm and quietly growled at him for laughing at Cody.

Bailey told Cody to focus and to pretend that the arrows on the lane were hands that he would shake, causing his hand to be sideways when he rolled the bowling ball. Bailey also advised Cody focus all his energy in rolling the ball by thinking of something that would anger him. Cody turned to Bailey and thanked her for her help. Bailey stepped back and walked back to where Addison was sitting. She sat down next to Addison.

Addison looked over at Bailey.

"Do you think that Cody can take down more pins", Addison honestly asked.

"I _know _that he can", Bailey confidently stated.

The moment Bailey showed her belief in Cody to Addison, Cody zoned into something that would anger him enough to have enough power for rolling the ball. Cody thought of Zack and everything that he had done to him. Cody had enough adrenalin to give his ball a good spin and rolls it down the lane. With all its might, the ball crashes into the eight remaining pins and they all fall down. Cody smirks at himself, completely satisfied and a little bit surprised, too, at his shocking spare!

Addison clapped loudly for Cody's great accomplishment and in the show of good sportsmanship, Woody and Maya clapped for Cody's personal improvement in being athletic. Zack was in complete disbelief with his mouth wide open in shock. But deep down Zack was proud of Cody. The younger twin smiled widely at himself as he walked back down to the seating area for his team and was welcomed by Bailey holding her arms wide open for him to embrace in for a hug. Cody gladly accepted his fiancée's hug by wrapping his lean arms around her slim figure. Bailey leaned into Cody's right ear.

"You did a wonderful job, honey", the farm girl whispered.

Cody shivered with delight from the honey-sweet words that slipped graciously off his Bailey Bunny's refined and delightful tongue. It was a wonderful experience for Cody to hear such sweet words from his angel who had a melodious voice with love laced in every bit of Bailey's tone of voice.

"Thank you", the city boy sweetly replied.

Cody quickly gave Bailey a peck on the cheek after he thanked her. The couple released from their embrace and sat down next to each other. They sat on Addison's right side. Bailey was sitting in between Addison and Cody. The trio watched Zack start his second frame. The little competition between teams carried on as usual from the first frame. Although the game went on a little bit faster than the first frame since everyone was already acclimated to their bowling styles.

As the game progressed, Zack made spares and some scores under ten, Bailey made strikes, spares and nines, Maya wasn't as good as Bailey but was better than Zack, while Addison, Woody and Cody were about the same with each other skill-wise. After the scores were added up, Bailey, Addison and Cody's team won. The winning team high fived one another and then the gang went back to return the shoes, but Cody and Bailey stayed behind to share a victory kiss with each other. After a minute, Cody and Bailey released their lips from one another's.

"I told you that you believe in yourself", Bailey said.

"Ok, you were right that I could bowl as long as I had believed in myself that I could do it", Cody admitted.

Bailey smiled brightly at HER Cody that she was proud of. The country girl gazed deeply into her Cody Kitten's aqua eyes.

"We should return our shoes and re-join our friends", Bailey suggested.

"You're right, we should but not until I do this", Cody stated.

Shortly after Cody's statement, he pecked Bailey on the lips.

"Now we can go", Cody said.

Cody and Bailey returned their shoes and rejoined the rest of the gang. All six of them left the bowling alley together. When the six friends got outside of the bowling alley type room on the S.S. Tipton, a ringing sound echoed through an intercom box, signaling a ten minute warning before curfew. All of them decided to head off back to their cabins. The three couple separated from each other to have their own private moments of saying goodnight. Zack apologized to Maya for laughing at Cody and explained that it was a force of habit. Maya almost didn't consider accepting Zack's apology but shrugged his slip up and kissed him 'goodnight' on the cheek. Zack returned the favor. With Addison and Woody, they hugged each other 'goodnight' and then kissed each other 'goodnight'.

Over where Cody and Bailey were, Cody took both of Bailey's hands in his own, lifted them up to his lips and kissed them. Cody then kissed Bailey on lips and hugged her. The Kansas girl gave her Boston boy a nice goodnight kiss that was sweet and long enough to enjoy.

After all the goodnight jesters between couples had been done, the girls joined each other while the boys joined each other in separate groups. Unlike Woody and Zack, Cody had actually offered to take Bailey back to her cabin, but Bailey reassured him that she would be fine walking back with Maya and Addison into the girls' dorm. Before the girls and boys had split up, Bailey gave Cody a kiss on the cheek for the offered escort and for being a gentleman.

The girls walked together down the hall of the girls' dorm while the boys walked together down the hallway of the boys' dorm. Cody and Woody went into their shared cabin while Zack went into his cabin across the way. Back with the girls, Bailey went into her and London's cabin while Maya and Addison went to their cabin.

When Bailey entered her and London's cabin, she saw her roommate sitting expectantly towards the door, waiting for Bailey's return. Even though she would never admit it, London missed Bailey during the course of the evening. London looked straight at Bailey.

"How was your night", London asked.

Bailey was a little shocked at London's question but nonetheless answered her roommate with ease.

"It was great", Bailey honestly answered.

"Are you ready for tomorrow? Are ready for Graduation", London asked.

Bailey was wondering where London was getting all these questions in her mind but shrugged off the thought.

"I'm ready to graduate from high school. I'm ready to experience new things and go on new adventures, especially when I'll be able to share my adventures with Cody", Bailey responded.

The rich hotel heiress rolled her eyes in annoyance in response to her roommate's mushy comment about having her 'boyfriend' being with her on her adventures. Even though London was good friend with both Cody and Bailey, she couldn't handle their mushy, lovey-dovey actions towards each other.

"Well, you better be prepared for tomorrow, farm girl", London said.

"You should be ready, too, London", Bailey replied.

"Yeah, whatever. Goodnight, Bailey", London said.

The Tipton heiress quickly changed into her silk pajamas and slipped underneath the covers of her bed. The dark haired young woman put on her eye mask and fell asleep.

"Goodnight, London", Bailey said.

Bailey quickly grabbed a pair of pajamas and changed in the bathroom. When she came out of the bathroom, Bailey put away her clothes and got under the covers of her bed. She then pulled out one her favorite portraits of Cody from inside her pillow case. She lovingly gazed at Cody's face in the photograph, kissed it and gently stroked Cody's photographed face.

"Goodnight, sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow", Bailey cooed.

Bailey then stashed the photo of Cody back into her pillow case and made sure that it was safely packed away in the pillow case. Bailey then situated herself in a comfortable position before turning off the lamp and falling asleep. Before Bailey drifted off into dream land that obviously included Cody, Bailey knew in her mind that she was ready for graduation as long she had Cody with her, giving their co-Valedictorian speech together at the ceremony. Soon after, nightfall came and consumed everything in its path.

To Be Continued….


	23. Parents Meet

The morning of High School Graduation came soon for the students of Seven Seas High. Sunlight leaked through the porthole of London Tipton and Bailey Pickett's cabin. The moment that sunlight poured though the room, the chicken alarm clock went off. A hand appeared up above from some covers and hit a button that stopped the alarm. Bailey slowly rolled the covers off and away from her eyes that were squinted. She sat up and stretched her arms out.

The brunette haired girl threw the covers off her body and got up from her warm bed. Bailey got a fresh set of clothing and went into the bathroom to take a shower and to change. After thirty minutes of showering and changing, Bailey came out of the bathroom. London went in the bathroom to take a show and to change as well. While London was getting ready for the day, Bailey was putting on some shoes.

Back in Cody and Woody's cabin, Cody was finishing straightening out his blue v-neck shirt. Cody had a goal to remember to recite his poem for Bailey that he made the day before as he had forgotten to pull her aside to tell it to her since he was worried about not bowling very well. When Cody thought about graduation and how Bailey mentioned about Cody making a poem for his mom, he thought that his parents should be boarding the ship sometime in the late morning and then thought about the surprise he had for Bailey. Cody hoped that the people he wanted Bailey to see would arrive before Graduation.

Cody then thought that he should make his mom a poem and so he got out a piece of paper and a pencil. The younger twin dove right into his creative mind and expressed his gratitude towards his mother with poetic words. When Cody was done and satisfied with his poem for his mother, he neatly folded the paper, used a sticky note that said: mom's poem and put it in his front pocket. Cody then grabbed his pants from the night before and took out Bailey's poem. The blonde haired boy grabbed another sticky note and wrote: Bailey's poem on it and put the sticky note of her poem. Cody then put Bailey's poem in his back pocket. Afterwards, Cody shook Woody to wake up and told him that he was leaving. In response, Woody moaned and waved Cody away. The clean boy left his cabin as his messy roommate slowly got up from his bed.

Elsewhere, Clyde and Eunice Pickett came into the lobby of the S.S. Tipton and were in complete awe of the grand lobby of a Tipton industries cruise ship. With all that they had seen, Mr. and Mrs. Pickett were quite surprised how well their daughter, Bailey, to not be distracted by all the fun opportunities she had on the ship but then they thought that Cody was probably good for their daughter since. The married couple didn't have much time to absorb their surroundings as they were greeted by a familiar African American man, Mr. Moseby.

"Well, it's nice to meet you two, Mr. and Mrs. Pickett. I'm sure Bailey will happy to see her parents watch her graduate as a co-Valedictorian with the highest honors", Mr. Moseby said.

Mr. Moseby shook Clyde and Eunice's hands.

"Although, I do wonder how you were able to afford coming to Bailey's graduation", Mr. Moseby asked.

"All we know is that we were sent a letter and two airplane tickets by a 'student' on the S.S. Tipton", Eunice responded.

"And we couldn't pass up the opportunity to our little girl graduate from high school", Clyde added.

"How did you leave the farm", Mr. Moseby asked.

"We called in a few favors from people we knew to help maintain the farm while we're gone", Eunice explained.

"All I want to find out is who sent use the tickets and letters and find out why they did what they did", Clyde said.

Mr. Moseby thought about the possible students who would do such a thing. He had automatically crossed out Bailey because she would have written her own name on the envelope that was addressed towards home. Mr. Moseby then thought that Woody, Addison, Maya and Zack wouldn't send a letter to the Picketts. London wouldn't bother with writing a letter either so that only left…..Cody.

"I have an idea who sent the letter and tickets to you two", Mr. Moseby stated.

"You do? Who is it", Clyde asked.

"I believe Cody sent you two the letter and tickets", Mr. Moseby suggested.

"Cody did that", Clyde asked with a surprised tone of voice.

"Well, it makes sense why the handwriting was so neat aside from Bailey's handwriting", Eunice commented.

"But why would do such a thing", Clyde questioned.

"Why don't you find him and ask him why", Mr. Moseby suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea. We should go find him", Mrs. Pickett said.

"But do you know where he usually is", Mr. Pickett asked.

"Cody and Bailey usually hang out with their friends on the Sky Deck. I'll take you two the Sky Deck", Mr. Moseby offered.

"Well then, let's get a move on", Eunice replied.

"Hi, Mr. Moseby", a voice yelled from behind.

Mr. Moseby turns around and sees Carey Martin and trailing behind her is Kurt Martin.

"Oh. Hello, Carey and Kurt", Mr. Moseby greeted.

The ship's manager walked up to the divorced couple and shook Kurt's hand and then gave Carey a hug.

"I see you two are here to see your sons graduate", Mr. Moseby said.

"Yes we are", Kurt said.

"Zack is graduating, right", Carey asked.

"Yes he is and London is too", Mr. Moseby responded.

"Ok, good", Carey said.

After Mr. Moseby's little exchange with the Martins, the Picketts came up to Mr. Moseby and made themselves known again.

"Mr. Moseby who are you talking to", Eunice asked.

Mr. Moseby turned back to the Picketts. Carey noticed the woman who asked the question.

"Hi, I'm Carey Martin", Carey greeted.

Eunice smiled at the sudden mention of the name Martin.

"I'm Eunice Pickett, Bailey's mother and you must be Cody's mom", Eunice Pickett responded.

Eunice shook Carey's hand. Carey smiled at the mention of Bailey's name.

"Oh, it's so nice to meet the mother of my son's girlfriend", Carey stated.

"As it is a pleasure to meet the mother of my daughter's boyfriend", Eunice said.

"Well, we can all have a grand time introducing each other later. I would think that the four you would like to see your kids again", Mr. Moseby interjected.

"You're right, Mr. Moseby. We should probably head to the Sky Deck", Carey said.

"How did you know where the kids might be", Clyde asked.

"I've been here before", Carey replied.

"Oh, that makes sense", Clyde said.

"Well, we won't be able to find our kids standing around, let's go", Kurt suggested.

All the adults nodded in agreement and headed off to the Sky Deck. Their group was guided by Mr. Moseby. Kurt and Clyde walked next to each other. They talked a little bit and found out a few interesting things about each other. Clyde found out that Kurt and Carey were divorced and Kurt found out that he has nine daughters including Bailey. Eunice and Carey walked with each other and talked. They were behind Kurt and Clyde. They were talking all about how proud and happy they were for their son or daughter to have found happiness with one another during their adventures on the S.S. Tipton.

On their walk to find Cody or Bailey or even both of them, Carey and Eunice became quick friends with each other, complementing each other of how well they raised Cody or Bailey. Eunice admitted to Carey that had already liked Cody the moment she met him back on the farm and how impressed she was that he attempted to save their family farm. Carey smiled and went on to explain to Eunice that's who Cody was a person and Eunice could only respond that she was glad how Cody turned out to be.

Carey mentioned that she was excited to finally meet Bailey. Eunice smiled and said that she excited to see Cody again. Mrs. Pickett and Miss Martin talked for what seemed like forever about their children. The bonding moment between the two mothers helped pass the time for them as they walked towards the Sky Deck because until they spotted one of the students in question, it would take a while and it would be best for them to occupy themselves.

To Be Continued….


	24. Family Matters

While Mr. Moseby led the Picketts and the Martins to the Sky Deck, Bailey was on her way to the Sky Deck as well. She wanted meet Cody there, so she texted him. Once Bailey was done sending her Cody Kitten a text message, she glanced down at her chest and saw that she forgot take off her locket and key before going to bed the night before. Bailey didn't bother to take the necklaces off.

Cody got Bailey's message within two minutes. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and read Bailey's text and smiled at himself. He responded to the text, letting his Bailey Bunny know that he would be meet her at the Sky Deck in a few minutes. After his text, Cody fast walked the rest of the way to the Sky Deck, eager to meet his fiancée. After four minutes of walking, Cody and Bailey met each other at their rendezvous. They ran towards each other with open arms. By the time Cody and Bailey made contact with each other, Cody lifted Bailey into a spinning hug. When the city boy stopped swinging his body around, he gently let down his farm girl on the ground. The couple stays in each other's arms.

"Hello, Cody", Bailey smiled.

"Hi, Bailey", Cody smiled.

Before Cody and Bailey could even think of greeting each other with a kiss, their thoughts were interrupted by a man's voice calling out to them. It was familiar to both of them. The man in question was none other than Mr. Moseby. The couple turns around and sees five adults. Bailey has a surprised expression on her face while Cody has a happy expression on his face.

"Hi, Mr. Moseby", Cody greets without letting go of Bailey's body.

"Hi there, Cody", Eunice and Clyde hollered.

Eunice swooped in to hug Cody, causing him to let go of Bailey.

"Hi, Mrs. Pickett. Nice to see you again", Cody breathed.

Clyde went in for the kill and gave Cody a bone crushing bear hug. Cody struggled to breathe. Bailey told her father to let Cody down so he could breathe again. Clyde let Cody down.

"Hi, boy! Oh, you were a lot heavier to pick up than before. Have you been working out", Clyde responded.

Cody rolled his shoulders while Bailey rubbed his back, trying release strain from her father's hug.

"Yes, I have, Clyde", Cody weakly replied.

Clyde smiled that Cody remembered to call him 'Clyde'. The big and tall man gave the Boston boy a light pat on his shoulder.

Carey and Kurt saw Cody and Bailey and they picked up their speed to greet one of their sons and finally to introduce themselves to girl next to Cody that they could only assume was Bailey. Carey and Kurt both thought that Bailey looked like a beautiful and kind girl. Once Cody had recovered from the Picketts' hugs, he would have to be ready for another wave of bone crushing hugs from his own parents. While Cody was still recovering, Bailey received her hugs from her own parents. Eunice hugged Bailey first and then Clyde gave her a spinning hug like he did when she came to visit the farm for Grammy Pickett's 90th birthday party. Carey came rushing in and gave Cody a huge bear hug. Once she was gone sobbing something about her seeing her baby boy again, Carey then go of Cody from the hug. Kurt calmly walked up to Cody, shook his hand and pulled him into a 'manly' half hug.

Cod could barely stand after the waves of hugs that he received but lucky for him, he had Bailey act as his crutch. She made sure that Cody could at least stand. Once Cody found enough strength, he stood up on his own and naturally intertwined his fingers with Bailey's fingers. As he was wiping off invisible dust from his shirt and felt his locket and key from underneath his shirt and figured that he forgot to take them off from the night before. He mentally shrugged off the thought. Cody then cleared his throat, ready to address his 'girlfriend', Bailey, to his parents.

"Mom, dad", Cody started.

Cody looked over at Bailey and then back at his parents. He lifted his free hand in Bailey's direction.

"This is Bailey, the girl who stole my heart", Cody smiled.

The intelligent twin let his free hand fall at his side and then released Bailey's hand, signaling to her that she can hug or shake hands with his parents.

"It's so nice to finally meet you guys. Cody has told me so much about you two", Bailey greeted.

Bailey walked towards Carey and Kurt. The brunette haired girl shook Kurt's hand and then hugged Carey. Carey smiled at Bailey.

"It's so nice to finally meet you too, Bailey. I've heard great things about you from your mother", Carey commented.

Bailey smiled at Miss Martin.

"I don't suppose Cody has mentioned much about me", Bailey said.

"Are you kidding? Cody has nothing but good and wonderful things to say about you, especially after his nine page e-mail after you two got back together", Carey replied.

Bailey looked back at Cody who was looking every which way except for her. Bailey turned her head back to Carey. She was laughing on the inside but Carey was physically giggling at her son's dismay. Cody rolled his eyes and then remembered his mom's poem.

"Um, as it's nice to have a little get-together, how about we sit down", Cody suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Bailey looped her arms around Cody's left arm.

"Well while the six of you enjoy yourselves, I must be off", Mr. Moseby excused himself.

Mr. Moseby left the Picketts and Martins to talk amongst themselves. Cody looked at his mom.

"Mom, Bailey had made a good about something yesterday when we were talking and I thought about how important you are to me", Cody started.

Bailey and Carey looked at each other and then at Cody. Meanwhile, Cody was taking out his poem from his front pocket.

"Mom, I want to show you my appreciation for trying your best raising Zack and myself alone in a hotel room, always being busy singing and keeping us out of trouble, especially staying on Mr. Moseby's good side", Cody said.

Kurt didn't complain about Cody's statement while Bailey and Eunice hadn't realized that the Martins were divorced. Carey was starting to get teary-eyed and Bailey's heart swelled for Cody showing his appreciation and love for his mother and for the fact that he remembered what her. Eunice also approved of Cody's sensitivity towards his mother and Clyde just sat quietly.

"Mom, I would like to give you this", Cody said.

Cody handed Carey a poem for her and she carefully took it. Carey read the poem and tears slowly rolled down her eyes. Carey bit hip lower lips from crying out loud and gave Cody a smile.

"Thank you, sweetie", Carey choked.

Carey leaned over and hugged Cody and he returned the hug. Bailey was happy for Cody to have such a precious moment with his mom, whom he is closest to in the family. Cody had told Bailey that she and his mom were the two upmost important people in his life.

"I'm just glad that I could be your son", Cody said.

Carey nodded at Cody and then she looked at Bailey.

"And thank you, Bailey, for reminding my son to something for his poor old mother", Carey stated.

"No need to thank me, Miss Martin. I just asked Cody a question and he thought of the poem himself", Bailey responded.

"I'll still thank you and call me Carey", Carey said.

"Ok, Miss-, I mean, Carey", Bailey replied.

Clyde laughed.

"Little Pumpkin, you have just as much trouble calling Miss Martin by her first name just like Cody has trouble calling me by first name", Clyde laughed.

Bailey blushed and hid her face. Cody turned to Bailey.

"Can I call you Little Pumpkin", Cody asked.

"If she can call you Codykins", Carey laughed.

"Mom", Cody cried.

"Oh come on, Cody, it's not that bad of a name", Carey countered.

Bailey lifted her head.

"Where does Codykins come from", Bailey asked.

"From a girl named Agnes. She stalked both me and Zack when we were in middle school", Cody said.

"Oh, yeah. Didn't she hunt you two down at school and she even hung outside our hotel window suspended on a board supported by a rope, put lipstick on and kissed the window, leaving a lipstick stain", Carey recalled.

Cody threw his head back and groaned.

"Don't remind me", Cody pleaded.

"She stalked you and Zack", Bailey incredulously asked.

"Yeah she did. She had some major issues and gave Zack and I pet names such as Codykins and Zacky-Poo", Cody shivered.

"Wow, this girl Agnes sure did have issues. What would you do if I called you Codykins", Bailey responded.

"I would just call you Little Pumpkin in response", Cody teased.

Bailey playfully stuck her tongue out at Cody and he returned the favor. Carey, Kurt, Eunice and Clyde all were amused at how playful and friendly their son or daughter could be with their significant other. All four parents felt that they may as well get to know each other better because they had a strong feeling that they would end up in-laws someday. The Martins and Picketts had smiles on their faces as they knew that their son or daughter was with the right person to spend the rest of their lives together and that they were happy together.

"Well, I say us Parents have had enough time being the two young love birds here", Kurt addressed Cody and Bailey.

"So I guess we'll get on a move on. We'll see you two later at Graduation", Clyde said.

Cody looked up their parents with huge smiles on their faces.

"I'm sorry we didn't have much to say to you guys right now. Hopefully we can make it up to you", Cody offered.

"Oh, don't worry, Cody", Eunice said.

"Are you sure, mom", Bailey asked.

"Of course, we'll be fine", Eunice assured.

"Yeah. Besides we'd like to explore the boat ourselves for a while", Kurt added.

"We'll be off and again, Bailey, it was nice to meet you", Carey said.

Everyone stood up from their tables. Bailey shook Carey's hand.

"It was nice to meet you too, Carey", Bailey said.

Carey smiled at Bailey and her son, Cody.

"Well, take care of each other", Eunice said.

"We promise", Cody and Bailey chorused.

"Ok. See you two crazy kids later", Kurt waved.

"Bye, dad", Cody said.

"Bye, champ. Be sure to treat your special girl right. I think that she's good for you", Kurt said.

"See you later and I know that Bailey will never have worry about me mistreating her. I will always be a gentleman", Cody assured.

Bailey held on to Cody's left arm as Kurt left.

Carey smiled at the couple before leaving herself.

Clyde approached Cody and Bailey and place his hand on Cody's right shoulder.

"You two remember to love each other and to know all of us are happy for the two of you", Clyde said.

"Wow, thank you, Clyde", Cody said.

Eunice came to Clyde's side.

"Although, before we go, Cody, why did you send us airplane tickets to see Bailey graduate", Clyde asked.

Bailey, Clyde and Eunice patiently waited for Cody's response.

"I sent the tickets as my way of fully apologizing for saying such horrid things about your farm and for giving you a black eye, Clyde. I also felt bad for causing more trouble than being helpful on the farm. I had wished that I was strong enough to shuck corn and even brave enough to be in the chicken coup", Cody stated.

Bailey was about to say something to make Cody feel better but Cody continued his miniature speech.

"But I've been getting stronger and I've been reading a book on tools and I intend to learn how to work on a farm from either you, Mr. Pickett, from Mrs. Pickett or even from Bailey because frankly sir, the next time I come on the farm, I want to be able to be helpful since I intend to be part of your family someday if you'll accept having me", Cody said.

Cody then looked down at Bailey.

"Especially if it's ok with you, Bailey", Cody finished.

Bailey smiled brightly at Cody.

"Of course, Cody. Someday you and I will be ready to talk about our future together and joining our families together but for now let's enjoy our youth and be happy to be simply in love with each other", Bailey smiled.

Cody smiled at Bailey. Then Cody looked back at Eunice and Clyde who were smiling at him.

"Well shucks, Cody, we already accepted your first apology the first time. What made you think that you had to sorry a second time? Don't worry about a thing", Eunice reassured.

"Heck, I was quite impressed with you trying your darnness to save our farm and now you got us another wonderful gift which were plane tickets to allow us to see our baby girl's graduation. All you have to do is keep studying on farm life, get stronger and have Bailey help you learn the ropes around the farm and we promise to welcome you into our family like you're a family member. As long as you try and can help around the house or farm, we'll back you up when some towns people try to give a wise crack about you being a city slicker.", Clyde commented.

"That's right, Cody. You and your parents have proven that it doesn't matter where you come from but it matters how you were brought up and how you act as a single individual", Eunice added.

"The same goes for your family", Cody said.

"Well, you know, partially it was to make sure that I stayed on your good side and the other reason was to surprise Bailey. I know how important family is to her and I just thought that I would have given you two an opportunity to see Bailey graduate from high school", Cody honestly replied.

Bailey lovingly rubbed Cody's arm while Clyde and Eunice smiled at the two young adults.

"Well, we best be off. We'll see you two in a few hours. Be good to each other", Eunice said.

"Oh and Bailey", Clyde said.

"Yeah, daddy", Bailey asked.

"Don't ever let Cody have doubts about what he can or can't do. You keep encouraging him", Clyde advised.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to do that", Bailey replied.

Afterwards, Clyde and Eunice nodded their heads and then left, leaving Cody and Bailey alone. Bailey looks back at Cody. The intelligent twin looks back at his country girl.

"I need to talk to you, Cody", Bailey said.

"I am in trouble", Cody asked with a worried tone laced on his tongue.

Bailey laughed a bit.

"Of course not, sweetie", Bailey said.

Bailey kissed Cody on the cheek.

"I just want to talk to you in private. I want to talk about some things that require some privacy", Bailey stated.

"Ok, my darling. Where do you want to talk", Cody asked.

" London's and my cabin", Bailey answered.

"What for", Cody honestly questioned.

"Student cabins are more private than any other location on the ship and our cabin is somewhat more pleasant than your and Woody's cabin. No offense to you, Cody, but Woody's side is still a bit messy and the bathroom still has an odor", Bailey answered.

"Oh. I understand what you mean. Ok, Bailey we can go into your cabin", Cody responded.

Bailey widely smiled at Cody as she was eager to talk to him about certain topics and give him a proper 'thank you'. After their understanding, Cody and Bailey intertwine their fingers together and walk back towards the girls' dorm.

To Be Continued….


	25. Sincere Moment

The country girl eagerly led her city boy to her and her roommate's cabin. Once the Midwesterner and New Englander couple got inside the cabin, the brunette haired girl gently pushed her dirty blonde haired boy on her bed. Cody sat down on the bed waiting for his girl to join him. Bailey went around on one side of the bed to sit on one of the sides and then she scooted closely towards her Cody Kitten. All the while that Bailey moved around, Cody's eyes followed Bailey's every movement. Bailey found a comfortable position on her bed next to Cody by leaning against his shoulder.

"Cody", Bailey said.

Cody was staring off into space, thinking about what Bailey had to say to him. He was nervous for some reason even though Bailey told him that he wasn't in trouble with her. Cody came back to reality the moment he heard Bailey's voice.

"Yeah", Cody responded.

"Thank you SO much for bringing my parents here on the ship to see me graduate. That was very sweet of you to do that and I want to show you how much I appreciate your selflessness. Is there anything I can do for? Whatever you want, I'll do it for you", Bailey stated.

Cody thought about his answer and couldn't think of anything but want Bailey to be happy. Cody looked at Bailey and she looked back at him.

"I just want you to be your beautiful self. I just want you, Bailey", Cody answered.

"As nice as that sounds, Cody, I still need to do something for you, like make you something", Bailey offered.

"What else would I possibly want from you? You've already given me an awesome study partner, best friend, a wonderful cuddle buddy and a meaningful and loving relationship with you. You've also given me your heart, soul, and body. What could I want more than what you've already have given me", Cody countered.

"Please, Cody. Isn't there something you have that I could somehow improve or expand on to preserve its value to you? What about your blankie", Bailey asked.

Without thinking Bailey sets herself nicely on Cody's lap. In response, Cody naturally wraps his arms around Bailey's waist.

"Maybe you could make blankie be part of a quilt", Cody suggested.

Bailey smiled as she thought that she was finally getting Cody to give her a task to do for him. The farm girl was about to get off her fiancée's lap but he kept his hold on her.

"I want to know something", Cody uttered.

"Anything", Bailey responded.

"If I wanted one more thing from you, would you allow me to have it", Cody asked.

"Yes", Bailey said.

"May I also have unlimited access to touch you heavenly body, anywhere I like", Cody asked.

Without thinking, Bailey gave a sudden response.

"Of course. I thought that was a given", Bailey said.

Bailey then realized what she said and covered her mouth. She then unclasped her hand from her mouth.

"I mean-", Bailey was cut off.

"Oh ,really, Bailey? I can touch any spot of your body? Can I touch you here", Cody teasingly asked as he felt up Bailey's left thigh.

Bailey's eyes widened as she felt Cody's hand slide up her jean covered thigh and feeling his thumb rubbing against her womanhood. Bailey moaned.

"Or what about here", Cody teased again as he took his free hand and slid it up Bailey's right side and cupped her right breast.

"Aw, Cody! I didn't mean to- No, Cody! That wasn't what I meant", Bailey attempted to cover up.

"Oh, really! I can't touch you now", Cody gave a fake frown.

Cody moved away from Bailey, pretending to be affronted, causing Bailey to fall backwards on her bed. Cody put his knees on the edge of the bed with his feet laying on top of the blue chest that was at the end of the bed. Cody slowly crawled on the bed, approaching his fiancée. He wanted tease Bailey a little bit.

Bailey now laid on her bed, feeling completely vulnerable. She thought she had to do something soon, so she held her hands up in defense. 

"No, no, no! That's what I meant either, it's just that I wasn't thinking when I had responded", Bailey admitted.

Cody cornered Bailey against her own bed, hovering above her body.

"What are you thinking now", Cody asked.

Cody's blue with a hint of green eyes stared deeply and lovingly into Bailey's beautiful deep brown eyes. Bailey couldn't help but look into Cody's eyes. Bailey's heart skipped a beat while she got lost in Cody's eyes.

"Well, part of me showing my appreciation for your actions was to give you a pleasurable experience but I shouldn't use love making as a reason to make you happy. I want this relationship to grow with deep meaning and true love", Bailey said.

"And who says you can't make me happy with pleasure? I know that you want to have our relationship to grow with value and I do too but sometimes when you want to show your significant other how much you care for, love and appreciate them, you can't also give them a physical gift or even put emotions and thoughts into coherent words", Cody said.

"Sometimes the best way to show your love for your significant other is to just give your love to them. Sometimes you should just speak words of love with your emotions and body language", Cody grinned.

Bailey momentarily had a confused look on her face and then had a curious look.

"Really? I guess what you said makes sense. I'm just a bit confused right now, Cody", Bailey said.

"Don't worry. You can make the quilt later but if don't then that's ok because I didn't anything from you in return. I did what I did because I love you, Bails. But you don't mind giving me something now, you can give me your love now. I'm ready for you but I'm not going to do anything that I want to do until you're ready. I want you to be happy", Cody said.

"Oh, Cody….. I'm ready for you. I want you to be happy because I love you, too", Bailey said.

Cody gave Bailey a grin and leaned his head down towards Bailey's head.

"I", Cody kisses Bailey on the lips. "Want", Cody kisses Bailey again. "You", Cody gives Bailey one last kiss.

Bailey smiled on the inside from Cody's sweet kisses.

Bailey rolled her eyes over to either side of her bed as she thought to herself. She wanted to make sure that Cody got what he wanted and to her surprise all he wants was her. As Bailey was thinking to herself, she ceased to notice what Cody was doing. When Bailey looked up at the ceiling, she saw a little bit of Cody's dirty blonde hair and watched it go away.

Inside Bailey's mind: What the feathers is Cody doing? I thought he wanted me. I wonder what-. Oh! I think I know what Cody's doing to me.

During Bailey's thought process, Cody wasted no time doing exactly what he wanted to do to Bailey. He quickly yet gently and quietly unbuttoned Bailey's pink shirt and went ahead to kiss her naval. Bailey noticed the tickling sensation near her belly button and looked down where her feet were and noticed Cody's head hovering over her naval. She also noticed that her shirt was unbuttoned.

Bailey's mind: Wait, what! Unbuttoned shirt! When did this happen? Oh, well, I'm going to be completely oblivious to what Cody does. I might as give him a hand in what he can do. I wonder if Cody likes my bra….No, no, no! I shouldn't assume what could happen, although….if I sprang into action, Cody wouldn't be the only one enjoying themselves….

Bailey sits up and Cody stops.

"Is there something that you don't like that I'm doing", Cody asked.

"Actually, yes", Bailey said.

The farm girl was going to have fun teasing her lover boy as she smirked at herself.

Cody gulped.

"What don't you like? Tell me now so that I don't do it again", Cody nervously responded.

"There is one thing that I don't like", Bailey said

"What is that? Did I come off too suddenly because if I did then I'm sorry if I lost control of my human urges and hormones", Cody stuttered.

"I don't like that you're having all the fun without me", Bailey laughed.

Cody's eyes grew wide in shock and in confusion.

Bailey suddenly lunged herself at Cody while he had his eyes widen in surprise and quickly took off his shirt….

Meanwhile, Zack and Maya were with Addison and Woody at the Sky Deck, hanging out. Zack looked around at the rest of the group and felt weird not seeing Cody and Bailey with the rest of the gang. Even though Zack saw his parents just a few moments ago as they walked around the boat, he was desperate to have Cody and Bailey's company. He was actually bored with them around. Woody, Addison, and Maya also looked pretty bored. They were bored out of their minds!

"Is there something that we could do before graduation because I want to move around after doing absolutely nothing in my cabin late in the morning", Woody moaned.

"I don't know. I'm sure we can do something within the next five and a half hours", Maya responded.

"Maybe we could go to the Aqua Lounge", Addison excitingly suggested.

"That sounds fine with me", Maya said.

"I'm ok with the idea. What about you, Zack", Woody commented.

Everyone looked over at Zack.

"I'm fine with going to the Aqua Lounge, I just want to contact Cody to see if him and Bailey want to join us", Zack answered.

The older twin pulled out his phone and called Cody's phone. He was answered with a voicemail message. Zack left his brother a message to let him know that he and Bailey could join the gang in the Aqua Lounge if they want to.

"I got a voicemail from Cody's phone. He and Bailey are probably doing some scientific experiment in one of the ship's labs. I'm sure they would join us if they weren't busy. I left them a message that they're welcome to join us. Let's go to the Aqua Lounge", Zack announced to everyone else in the group.

Addison, Woody and Maya just shrugged their shoulders and got up from their chairs. Zack followed suit and all four of the graduating teens pushed in their chairs and headed off to hang out in the Aqua Lounge. The four teens separated into two couples. Woody and Addison were walking hand in hand in front of Zack and Maya. Zack and Maya were holding hands as well. Maya turned her head to Zack.

"Zack, do you really think that Cody and Bailey would be working on an experiment", Maya asked.

"Either that or they're perfecting the verbal part of their co-Valedictorian speech", Zack responded.

Maya shrugged her shoulders in agreement with Zack's statement as she thought that Cody and Bailey would be doing at the moment. Zack and Maya continued to walk hand in hand behind their friends, Woody and Addison.

To Be Continued…


	26. Near The End Of A Chapter In Life

An hour has passed by and it was two in the afternoon for the passengers of the S.S. Tipton. Back in Bailey and London's cabin, Bailey laid flat on her back on her bed. The country girl stared blankly at the ceiling of her cabin. But Bailey was sure that Cody and she were going to make love in a short time since Paris but they didn't because Cody felt that he would be taking advantage of Bailey. Although Bailey didn't think that Cody would ever take advantage of her no matter how much he craved her love and her body. Deep down inside Cody would always make sure that his little hay bail was enjoying herself even it was upon his request and even if Bailey that was willing to make him happy no matter what he asked of her.

Instead of stripping down completely into nothing but their birthday suits, Cody decided that he couldn't force himself on Bailey but she tried to convince him that it was okay to continue. Cody made it clear that he had over used his opportunity to have unlimited access to touch Bailey in certain places and he just kept his distance away from her for the past fifteen minutes. Bailey tried to talk to Cody but his excuse was that if he got too into their love then he would forget what he had planned to and get distracted.

So for past fifteen minutes, Bailey laid on her back with her underwear and bra on with Cody resting on his side in his boxers. Bailey noticed that Cody's boxers were the ones that he was wearing when Zack had accidently pulled down his shorts trying help pull him from the window. Bailey lightly laughed at the memory as she remembers that is was the first day of school and she was dressed up as a boy at the time. Bailey rolled on her side so that she was facing Cody's back side and had a better view of her little egg head's share bears boxers. Bailey scooted her body closer to Cody's and wrapped her arms around his body and snuggled her head in the back of his shoulder.

Cody noticed Bailey's changed of position but did not turn around to face her. Instead, Cody stared at the closed doors of Bailey's closet. The intelligent twin looked at Bailey's straw hat and then looked at her gray backpack that hung on a hook. The backpack reminded Cody that school was almost over and that Bailey and himself would be graduation in a few hours with the rest of the Senior Class of 2011. Cody focused his attention at a blank part of the closet doors.

"Bailey", Cody asked.

Bailey lifted her head up from the backside of Cody's shoulder.

"Yeah, Cody", Bailey asked in response.

"Whatever life may throw at you, will you be ready no matter what", Cody asked.

"As long as I have you, I'll be ready no matter what happens", Bailey sweetly replied.

"You really do think so", Cody asked.

"I really do think so, Cody. I know in my heart that as long I have you, I can take on the world", Bailey said.

The country girl placed her head on her Cody Kitten's shoulder. Cody continued to stare at the closed closet doors. Cody could feel Bailey's gentle and steady breath on his shoulder. Bailey patiently waited for Cody's next move. Until Cody made another move, Bailey tightened her grip around Cody's body. Fortunately for Bailey, Cody turned around in her arms so that he was facing her. The blonde haired boy took his right hand and touched Bailey's left cheek.

"I'm sorry for avoiding any conversation with you, Bailey", Cody sincerely apologized.

Before Bailey could reassure Cody that he didn't have to apologize and let him know that she was just glad he talked to was good enough, Cody captured Bailey's lips. Bailey was caught off guard a little bit but then sank into the kiss. Cody then laid his free hand on Bailey's hip. With as much passion as the couple could muster, their bodies collided with one another's while only being clad in underwear.

Cody was about release from the kiss when Bailey pulled him back in the kiss even further by pushing his head closer to her head and capturing his tongue in her mouth. Cody's curious tongue moved around up against the walls of the farm girl's mouth. The Boston boy then craved more from his sweetheart's passionate kiss. Bailey slowly pulled away from the kiss. As soon as Cody's quivering lips sensed the absence of Bailey's sweet lips, the young man went straight ahead to kiss his lover's neck. Bailey moaned a little bit but then remembered that she had to say something.

"Cody, I never got to respond to your apology", Bailey stated.

Cody stopped kissing Bailey's neck. Bailey momentarily frowned as she was enjoying Cody's lips on her neck but then reminded herself what she wanted say to him. In meantime, Cody waited patiently for Bailey's answer.

"I was going to say before you kissed me is that you didn't have to worry about apologizing but it was much appreciated that you did apologize even if it wasn't necessary", Bailey smiled.

Cody's face brightened up as he smiled at Bailey.

"I'm glad that I'm forgiven", Cody replied.

Bailey grinned at herself and then gave Cody a peck on the lips. She stared into his eyes and stared back.

"We probably put our clothes back on and enjoy the rest of the day before we have change for graduation", Bailey said.

"How much time do we have left", Cody asked.

Bailey looked over Cody's shoulder to check the time on her chicken alarm clock. It read two thirty.

"We have four hours left until graduation", Bailey stated.

"Ok. I think that it's a good time as any other to get dressed because I have one more thing to give you, Bailey", Cody replied.

Bailey's eyes went wide at the words that Cody had uttered.

Inside Bailey's mind: It wasn't enough that he got my parents to come on the ship for graduation but now he has something else for! Gosh will Cody ever stop making me fall even more in love with him with each passing day? Ha ha ha. I don't think so and frankly I don't mind falling in love with Cody more and more each day. I look forward for sharing a future with him.

Cody looked at Bailey's surprised expression on her face and smiled. He looked around and saw Bailey's guitar at the side of the bed that was near the closet.

Inside Cody's mind: Perfect! Bailey's guitar is exactly what I need to present my poem for her. I'm sure that I can properly romance my little hay bail by putting my poem for her in the form of a song. I just hope that my singing voice is still good from when I sang at the age of twelve.

Cody brushed Bailey's shoulder and she got up into a sitting position. Cody sat up as Bailey searched for her pink button up shirt and black skinny jeans. Cody got off the bed and looked for his blue v-neck shirt and original color skinny jeans. Bailey was able to slip on her jeans all the way with them zipped up and buttoned and have her pink shirt on her torso but only had enough time to button her shirt half way because Cody grabbed her from behind, back onto the bed. Bailey fumbled back on her bed and saw Cody clad in his jeans with her guitar positioned on top of his lap. Cody had laid his blue v-neck shirt on the chest at the end of the bed.

Bailey looked at Cody with curiosity. As she titled her head, Bailey's heart shaped locket and key dangled from her neck. Bailey noticed that Cody's heart shaped locket and key dangled from his neck as well. With Bailey being almost completely covered but with her shirt completely buttoned up and Cody being shirtless, the Boston boy thought at that moment it would be the right moment to romance his lover.

"Bailey, I want to present you a poem in the form of a song, sort of like a melody. I hope you like it", Cody said.

"Like it? I'm sure I'll love it", Bailey smiled.

Cody gazed into Bailey's eyes and looked at her brilliant smile.

"Gosh, Bailey, I wish you'd know how much your smile and your beautiful eyes. Bailey laughed.

"I'm sure that I know, Cody", Bailey assured.

"I also want to mention how adorable your laugh sounds to me", Cody honestly said.

Bailey smiled, scooted closer to Cody and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Could you be any sweeter", Bailey asked.

"Well, all I know is that I'm sweeter than carmel corn and I don't get stuck in your teeth", Cody smiled.

Bailey leaned her head on Cody's shoulder and laughed at Cody's reference to the night that Cody recreated the Mulch Festival for her. Then she frowned at how she remembered that spent most of the night with Moose! Cody noticed Bailey's frown and looked at her with concern.

"What's wrong, Bailey? I haven't even started to sing", Cody responded.

Bailey looked back up at Cody.

"Oh, Cody, it's just I was thinking back to when you had recreated the Mulch Festival for me and how I'm disgusted with myself that I spent most of that night with Moose when I should have been with you since you had put all that effort to make me less homesick. I'm also mad at myself for not realizing my true feelings for you sooner", Bailey answered.

Cody gave out sigh and looked at Bailey.

"Bailey, don't beat yourself up for what happened about two years ago when we were Sophomores. Besides, any that happened in the past stays in the past. We're engaged now so let's enjoy our young lives while it lasts. Now let me sing you a song form a poem that I wrote for you", Cody responded.

Cody patted a spot on the bed that was right next to him at the bed's edge to invite Bailey by his side. Bailey accepted Cody's offer and placed herself right at the side of Cody. The city boy took out the poem from his back pocket and set it on his free knee.

"Ok, so here I go with a song for you", Cody said as he looked at Bailey.

Cody started to strum a few notes on the acoustic guitar, humming a little bit as Bailey intently watched Cody. Then the city boy gazed straight into his country girl's beautiful brown eyes as she gazed back into his brilliant blue eyes. Cody opened his mouth and began to sing his poem. He sang nice and slow. Cody focused on the strings during the majority of the song.

_Oh beautiful, beautiful Bailey_

_Let love shower us_

_Oh let our love shine so bright_

_Beautiful, beautiful Bailey_

_I promise to love you_

_Forever more….._

_As long as you're mine_

_As long as I love you _

_Longer than the end of time…. _

_Beautiful, beautiful Bailey_

_How I love you so…._

_Please let our love grow_

_And to let time flow_

_For our love to truly show_

_Give me the chance to let you know_

_How strong my love is for you…_

_Beautiful, beautiful Bailey…_

Cody softly finished the last word of his song along with the last strum of the guitar. Once he was finished with the song, Cody looked back up Bailey who just sat on the bed and stared. Cody became worried that Bailey didn't like his poem. He was afraid that this might happen. Cody then leaned over to Bailey.

"Bailey, was the song really _that_ bad or did you not like my singing voice", Cody nervously asked.

Bailey finally came out of her reverie and stared at Cody's eyes. Bailey's eyes filled to the brim with tears, joyous tears. The brunette haired girl could barely see through her tear filled eyes. Out of pure instinct and concern, Cody wiped away Bailey's tears with his thumbs while cupping her flushed cheeks in his soft hands.

"Bailey, what's wrong? I did horrible didn't I", Cody asked, doubting himself.

Bailey simply shook her head in disagreement. At seeing her action, Cody titled his head in confusion.

"So if I didn't do a horrible job with the poem then what's bother you, sweetie", Cody softly asked.

Bailey decided to finally let Cody know what she thought and how she felt. She pressed her hands against Cody's hands that stayed on her cheeks, grabbed them and let them down from her cheeks, just holding them. Bailey calmly and slowly swallowed and began to speak, looking at Cody's eyes.

"There's nothing wrong, Cody", Bailey assured.

"Then why were you crying", Cody cautiously asked.

"I was crying tears of joy, silly. I absolutely loved your song. I loved how you put thought into doing something like for me. I especially love you and for all things that you do. I wish I knew you sooner because you make me so happy, so safe and warm and so loved. Thank you", Bailey said.

"And I can never thank you enough for what you have done for me these past three years", Bailey added.

Cody had gently placed the guitar down on the floor while he'd listened to Bailey speak. Once he heard a familiar line, Cody thought of the perfect thing to say to his little hay bail. He smiled and outstretched his arms.

"Well, you could try", Cody said.

Bailey smiled and laughed at the memory. She gladly gave into Cody's warm embrace, happy to remember that the same night Moose came on board the ship for the Mulch Festival, at the end of the night after telling Moose that wasn't coming back home with him, Bailey thanked Cody with a hug. Bailey clearly remembered how she felt about Cody after the hug and had realized that she had fallen for him. Back at the present time, Bailey held on to Cody much longer than the last time since she was in a committed, loving, faithful relationship with her Cody. Bailey Pickett was very glad to have met and to fall in love with Cody Martin.

Bailey knew in her heart that she always had a place to belong away from her home which was in her new home in Cody's arms. She felt so safe, so secure in his arms and there was nothing more that she wanted at that moment than to stay in Cody's arms in his warm embrace, but sadly she knew that they would have to let go because there was a saying: All good things must come to an end. Luckily for Bailey, she didn't have to worry being the one to break away first because Cody broke away the same time as she did.

Cody looked at Bailey as he stood up.

"Well, I must be off. I'll see you later at the Graduation Ceremony, ok, darling", Cody said.

Bailey stood up after Cody as she watched him grab his shirt and put it over his head. As Bailey watched Cody put on his shirt, she was reminded that she probably should button up her shirt. Bailey began to button her shirt so that her bra didn't show anymore. After successfully buttoning up the remaining buttons that cover her white bra, Bailey turned her attention back to Cody who was ready to leave the cabin, waiting to say goodbye to her.

Cody smiled at her that caused Bailey to melt on the inside with her heart rate's pace to quicken and her knees go weak. Cody noticed Bailey's unsteady balance and swooped in behind her and a little bit off to the side and held her left waist while holding her right hand up, as if in a ready position for a dance. Cody rested his chin on Bailey's right shoulder and leaned into her ear.

"Don't fall before I leave, sweetie", Cody sweetly whispered.

Bailey shook more. Cody decided to have a steady hold on Bailey's figure and spun her around so that she would be facing him. Cody gazed deeply in Bailey's eyes and lifted his right hand to her face, holding up her chin with his thumb and index finger.

"Please, Bailey, if you're going to fall, fall on your bed. I don't want my little hay bail to get hurt for any reason", Cody calmly stated.

Bailey just gazed at Cody, dazed and enchanted by his charm. Cody smiled as he realized that he had Bailey be putty in his hands instead of him being putty in her hands. Although Cody didn't mind being putty in Bailey's hands, it's just that he doesn't get many opportunities to have the upper hand in his relationship with Bailey.

"I'll see later at Graduation, Bailey", Cody said.

Afterwards, Cody kissed Bailey on the lips, fully enjoying his kiss with his one true love, his best friend and future wife. Cody shivered with delight at the prospect of him being married to Bailey. They may have fought during a marriage project but they resolved their issue afterwards just like any other time that they would fight. When Cody thought of the word 'fight', he wasn't too happy to think of it especially when it associated itself with him and Bailey. Cody released Bailey from the kiss and left the cabin.

When Cody left the cabin, Bailey was zoning out, completely in awe. She was absolutely breathless, she could barely let out a small sound escape her mouth. Bailey finally stumbled back to her bed and fell. From that moment on, Bailey Marie Pickett had a goofy grin on her face she stared out the empty space of the ceiling of the cabin. Bailey couldn't wait to see Cody again in a few hours. She checked her clock and noted that she had two hours until graduation.

To Be Continued….


	27. An Unwanted Surprise

While Bailey was gazing at her cabin's ceiling, Cody was walking back to his own cabin. When he arrived, he bumped into Zack and Woody.

"Dude, where were you and Bailey", Zack complained.

"Yeah, what gives", Woody added for dramatic effect.

"What do you mean", Cody asked, clearly confused.

"Didn't you get my text message", Zack asked.

"No, I guess not. What did it say", Cody replied.

"I had offered for you and Bailey to join the four of us in the Aqua Lounge if you wanted to. After ten minutes, I'd figure that you guys were busy but I wanted to know for sure so I texted you again but you never responded", Zack explained in a huff.

Realization suddenly dawned on Cody as he checked on his phone that he took out of his left front pocket. He held the phone in his hand as he looked at it.

"My cell phone must have died", Cody said.

"Well, that makes sense", Woody said.

"Why did your phone die", Zack asked.

"Probably because it ran out of battery power, duh", Woody commented.

"Actually, it's probably because I forgot to turn it off and the battery power ran out quicker than when I usually turn my phone off", Cody explained.

"Well, why did you forget to turn off your phone", Zack pressed on with his questioning.

"I was pre-occupied with others things to do or tend to", Cody answered.

Zack stood for a moment and then nodded his head.

"Ok, broseph, you're not in trouble. I understand your situation", Zack said.

"Thanks, Zack. Well, It's been nice hanging out with each other but may I suggest that we hang out later as we need to get out of the middle of the hallway and get ready for our impending graduation", Cody stated.

Zack and Woody look behind themselves and find out that there are some people walking towards their way.

"Ok, I'm with Cody on this one", Woody said.

Zack turned to Woody.

"I agree. See you two later", Zack said.

Zack went into his cabin while Cody and Woody entered their cabin one at a time. By the time the three teenaged boys entered their cabins, the people who were walking down the hallway weren't average passengers. There were three of them and they wore black and silver jump suits with matching masks. On the back on their masks, was an insignia of a skull and crossed bones in red. On the front of their shirts on the left side was a word in red embroidering that spelt TERROR. The only thing that most people needed to know about TERROR is that it's a secret organization that targets certain people for certain reasons and then they eliminate them. They basically terrorize innocent people and are very vague about their goal in life is.

The three TERROR members talked amongst themselves in front of Cody and Woody's cabin. They finished talking and then set out a plan to 'erase' Cody Martin completely from the face of the earth. They saw Cody as a threat if he was to ever find out their origination and they couldn't risk anything for him to eventually find out about them. One TERROR member who seemed to be the leader spoke up.

"We need to discretely and separately kill Cody Martin. He's far too smart to live and find out about our origination of international criminals who want to rule the world. We have to make sure that no one knows what happened to him by the time we round up all the employees and passengers as hostages", stated the man with dark brown eyes. The blue eyed man and green eyed man both gave out a quiet yet evil laugh. The leader glared at them.

"Would you two turd buckets shut up", the leader barked.

The two henchmen stopped laughing and fell silent.

"That's better. You two laugh as if you're two retards trying to hump the freaking air. Stop goofing around, this is serious business. If you want to be evil, act like it and not like little kids", the leader growled.

"Come on we need to get into position", the leader ordered.

Back in Cody and Woody's cabin, the two graduating seniors were getting ready for the graduation ceremony. While the bad guys were talking, Cody had charged his phone. Woody was putting on his neck tie while Cody was in the bathroom. Woody looked back at his roommate when Cody came out of the bathroom. Cody looked at Woody and was proud of his friend for cleaning up nicely for graduation.

"You look good, Woody", Cody said.

"Thanks, buddy! You look great, too. I'm sure Bailey will just love what you're wearing", Woody commented.

Cody gave out a contented sigh at the mention of Bailey's name. He let his mind wonder and think of all the possible outfits his Bailey could be wearing at graduation. The younger Martin twin shook himself out of his reverie as he remembered one last thing he had to do. He had turn in his paper to Mr. Moseby. Cody searched for his paper and found it. He put it in his front right pocket of his black slacks and then turned to Woody.

"Hey, Woody, I need to go to Mr. Moseby office to turn in something but I'll be back", Cody announced.

"Ok, Cody, just don't take too long", Woody warned.

"I won't but just in case I don't come back within thirty minutes then call me. If I don't call back within five minutes then I guess I'll be in a sticky situation", Cody said.

"I'll keep that in mind but I'm sure you'll be back soon", Woody said.

"Ok, thanks, Woody. See you later", Cody said.

Cody left the cabin and went straight for Mr. Moseby's office. While Cody was on his way to the ship's manager's office, Bailey woke up from her daze back in her cabin.

Bailey stopped staring at the ceiling and got up from her bed. Soon enough she opened her closet and looked around for the perfect dress for such an occasion in her young life. Bailey gathered everything that she would need to get ready for the graduation ceremony and went into the bathroom. The farm girl took a shower to fully wake herself up from her day dream and to help freshen up. After the shower, Bailey changed into her dark blue and grayish knee length dress with dark blue two inch heels. She applied a small amount of eye shadow and put on a little bit of strawberry flavored lip gloss on her full lips.

Once Bailey was satisfied with how she looked in the bathroom's mirror, she headed out if the bathroom. The moment the farm girl walked out of the bathroom, she looked the quilt that hung over her bed and remembered Cody's request to make his beloved blankie to be part of a quilt. Bailey had to admit that she was a bit jealous of that blanket but had recently decided not to hold a grudge over an inanimate object because she had thought there must be reason why her Cody Kitten has such a strong attachment to the blanket. She could only guessed that it comforted him for when he truly needed comfort when in a state of despair and no one his family would be capable to help him with his depression and sadness.

At the thought of why Cody would be attached to his blanket, Bailey suddenly was mad at herself for being more understanding for Cody's sentimental value for his blanket. Bailey frowned at herself but soon her self-loathing thoughts were interrupted by London letting herself be known to Bailey. Typical London to announce her arrival.

"I'm here, Bailey! I'm back from shopping", London announced.

Bailey rolled her eyes.

"Hi, London", Bailey greeted.

"Hey, Bailey", London said.

London looked at Bailey's outfit and started to judge the style of the outfit.

"That's a nice dress that you're wearing, Bailey", London said.

Bailey couldn't believe her ears. Did Bailey hear London correctly, that London approved of her outfit?

"Really you think my dress looks good", Bailey asked.

"Yeah. Well I mean it's not exactly my style but it's a step up for you. Plus it hides your hideous knees and that it has sparkles on it", London commented.

Bailey still got somewhat insulted in the process but she considered London's comment as mostly as a compliment and smiled.

"Uh, thanks, London", Bailey replied.

"Eh, whatever", London absent-mindedly responded.

London looked back down inside the bags that she brought with her and took out twenty dresses. She held up ten dresses with five on each arm. London looked back at Bailey.

"So, Bailey, out of these twenty dresses, which ones should be the top ten", London asked.

Bailey raised her right eyebrow in confusion but the just go with what London had in mind.

"Um, I don't know", Bailey said.

"Oh come on, Bailey, just pick ten", London exclaimed.

Bailey stepped back and put her hands in front her chest in defense.

"Ok, ok. I'll pick ten dresses", Bailey said.

London calmed down and smiled. Bailey picked ten dresses and London rejected five of them. The dark haired girl put down the five dresses that her and Bailey had agreed on and put them on the other side of her bad and then picked up ten more dresses. She asked Bailey the same thing and she rejected five more dresses. The rich heiress then picked up the ten dresses that both her and Bailey approved of and asked Bailey what her favorite five were out of the top ten.

Bailey picked the five dresses and luckily London had no qualms over the top five choices of dresses. Bailey thought that the process of helping London finally pick ONE dress was so tedious and ridiculous. Bailey waited for London to eliminate three dresses out of the top held up two dresses with one in each hand. She looked at her roommate, Bailey.

"Which one should I wear for graduation", London asked.

Bailey carefully examined each dress and thought would be London's style. She thought that they both looked elegant, but remembered that London would one dress that had something flashy on the dress like a lot of sequins or sparkles. Bailey noticed a very sparkly and sleeveless purple dress that just screamed London and it hung in her roommate's right hand.

"I say you should wear the one in your right hand", Bailey advised.

London looked in her right hand and smiled. She put the other dress down and put the purple dress in front of herself. London then looked at baily and smiled at her.

"I think you've improved you sense of fashion and style", London said.

Bailey smiled as she took that as a complement.

"Thanks, London", Bailey said.

"You're welcome. Thanks for help, Bailey but now I need to get ready for graduation", London said.

"Ok, London. Actually, I have to go talk to Cody but I'll be back before we have be at the Sky Deck for graduation", Bailey responded.

London was almost to the bathroom when she turned around to talk to Bailey.

"Ok but don't stay too long. You know how you'll lose track of time when you're with Cody", London commented.

"Ok, London", Bailey rolled her eyes in amusement.

Bailey left the cabin while London went into the bathroom to get ready. While Bailey was on her way to Cody and Woody's cabin, Cody had just arrived back his cabin and was about to open it when he was attacked from behind. He fell to the ground on his knees. He noticed two men behind him and one man standing in front of him. The man in front of Cody, looked down at him with an evil grin on his face.

"Well, hello, Cody Martin", the man said.

"How do you know my name", Cody asked.

"I don't think you should worry about how I know that. I think you should be more concerned on who I am", the man said.

"Who are you", Cody stuttered.

"I'm your worst nightmare", the man said while pointing his laser sword at Cody's neck.

Cody just shivered as tears form in his eyes. In fear, Cody closed his eyes.

"What are going to do with me", Cody choked.

"We're going to kill you", the man bluntly stated.

"What….!Uh…", Cody uttered as he was stabbed in the chest.

Cody coughed up blood and fell flat on his chest on the ground. Blood spilled out his chest and pooled around his unconscious body, staining Cody's black shoes and slack's and white button up shirt. Cody's body was as stiff as a board and his skin lost its color. The leader ordered the two men to clean up Cody's blood and to carry him over the Sky Deck's railing. The men cleaned up the blood from the carpet with coca-cola and then washed out the soda with a cleaning solution. While the henchmen cleaned up the blood, the leader took out a test tube and scooped up fresh blood and put it in the tube. The leader then labeled it: Cody Martin's blood. The evil man wanted to taunt and torment Cody's loved ones with proof of his death for when he had them be hostages.

The evil man smiled to himself as he watched his goons pick up Cody's lifeless body and carried his body to the Sky Deck. Once the three TERROR members were at the railing, the leader ordered the two henchmen to throw Cody's dead body overboard and they followed the order without question.

"Good job, men. Now that Cody Martin is out of the picture, we can easily take over the S.S Tipton, demand for a ransom and be one step closer to world domination", the man evilly laughed.

The two men laughed with the leader. The leader stopped laughing and was followed by his men.

"Now, recruit other members. Three men can't take on thousands of people on a cruise ship", the evil man stated.

The two henchmen saluted to their leader and then took out walkie-talkies. They recruited more men to help them. The leader of TERROR would soon have an army of men to make everyone on the boat hostages. As the three men plotted to take over the S.S. Tipton, Cody's body sunk deep down in the dark depths of the ocean.

To Be Continued…


	28. Sometimes, Life Can Be Complicated

By the time the villains were dumping Cody's body, Bailey arrived at _Woody_'s cabin. The villains left the Sky Deck by the tome Bailey knocked on the door to the _supposed_ cabin of Cody Martin and Woodrow Fink. Woody opened the door.

"Hi, Bailey. What are you doing here", Woody politely asked.

"I'm here to see Cody. I wanted to tell him something. Is he here", Bailey responded.

"No, he's not. He said that he to drop to something off at Mr. Moseby's office. He said that he should be back within thirty minutes of his departure", Woody stated.

"When did he leave", Bailey asked.

Woody looked at his clock and it was exactly thirty minutes since Cody left.

"It's bee thirty minutes now. Cody should have been here by now", Woody said.

"This isn't like Cody to be late. Did he tell you anything before he left", Bailey nervously asked.

"He said to call him", Woody calmly stated.

Bailey started to have a panic attack. For some reason, Bailey had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Call him", Bailey shakingly stated.

"Ok, I'll call him. Don't worry, Bailey, I'm sure Cody's ok", Woody assured.

Woody called Cody's phone and there was a voice mail. Woody tried again but got a fuzzy signal from Cody's phone. Woody gulped and was afraid to look at Bailey.

"Well, what's going on", Bailey asked.

"He hasn't called back yet", Woody stated.

"What could he possibly be doing? Do you think he's in danger", Bailey asked with concerned laced in her voice.

"I think that's possible. I mean, how many times does Cody not call back when's NOT in trouble", Woody responded.

"Not very many to none", Bailey gulped.

"Exactly! There are a few examples of him being in trouble such as the spies with the non-fat mayonnaise recipe and then there was the evil scientists that we met over Spring Break, which you were mad Cody both times, believing he was lying to you or avoiding you", Woody stated.

Bailey felt a stab in the heart with Woody's true words seeping into her mind. She couldn't believe herself how she acted towards Cody. Bailey didn't care that apologized later on to him, the point was that she had issues putting her faith into Cody when he was away from her for a significant amount of time and distance. Bailey wanted to kill herself but she knew that if Cody had forgiven her and continued to love her and want her around then she slowly forgave herself. She would rather forgive herself so that she could find Cody then to make herself even more useless by killing herself. Bailey had a mission to accomplish and that was to find Cody with Woody's help and anyone else who was willing to help. Bailey just wanted to see Cody and hug him, to hold him tight in her arms and kiss him all over his face.

"Woody, was there anything else Cody said", Bailey asked.

"Yeah, he said that if he didn't come back within thirty minutes and didn't respond within five minutes when I would call him, then he predicted that he might have gotten himself in a sticky situation", Woody recalled.

Bailey slowly nodded her head. Bailey wished that Cody wasn't in trouble but she feared for the worse. She was afraid for him. Bailey just wanted to find Cody and make sure that he was ok because she couldn't go through life anymore without him, she _needed_him!

Woody noticed Bailey's scared expression on her face. He was worried about Cody because they were roommates and best friends but he also feared for Cody's safety because Bailey was worried. Woody knew that he considered himself to be good friends with Bailey and wanted to comfort her. Woody knew that Bailey deserved to be comforted because she was a good friend, a good friend and she loved Cody very, very much. He actually was very supportive of Cody and Bailey's relationship. After all he was the one to give them a 'couple's name'. Woody approached Bailey shaken body and hugged her. She returned the hug and cried into his shoulder.

"Bailey, I know that Cody could be in a lot of trouble but I'm sure we'll find him and once we do we can have one big group hug, you can kiss him and then we all celebrate Cody's safety with pizza", Woody said, trying to comfort Bailey.

Bailey tears stopped and then she lifted her head. Woody had released Bailey from the hug. Bailey first had an irritated looked on her face that said that she couldn't believe that Woody would still mention food when talking about Cody's safety. But then she thought how Woody tried to comfort her by making the situation light-hearted by talking about food to be used as a way to celebrate Cody's safety and then smiled at her large friend from Cleveland.

Bailey then started to laugh at Woody for being his dorky self, talking about food. Woody then realized that he cheer Bailey up and laughed too. After thirty seconds of laughing Bailey stopped and remembered why she was crying in the first place. Woody stopped laughing right after Bailey.

"Thanks for comforting me, Woody", Bailey stated.

"You're welcome but you know Bailey, you would have done the same thing for me if I was worried about Addison", Woody said.

"You're right, I would comfort you but thank you again", Bailey said.

"Aw, no problem", Woody said.

"Well, enough of comforting each other, we have a mission. Let's go look for Cody". Bailey said.

Woody nodded in agreement and he followed Bailey out the door of the cabin. Woody locked the cabin behind him on his way out. Bailey and Woody went to the Sky Deck and bumped into Maya, Zack ,and Addison.

"Where have you two been", Zack asked.

"I was going to Cody and Woody's cabin to talk Cody but he wasn't there", Bailey said.

"Yeah, Bailey and I talked about Cody not being there and then started to worry about him. Bailey cried and I comforted her and then we decided to come out to go look for Cody", Woody explained.

Zack had a look of fear etched on his face. He was worried about his younger twin brother. He looked at Addison and Maya and saw that they were worried too.

"Well what should we do", Zack asked.

"I don't know", Woody admitted.

"I'm going to text London what's going on. We could use all the help we can get to find Cody because when there are more than two people helping out, things get down faster", Bailey stated.

Zack nodded at Bailey and let her send a message to London. In meantime, Maya and Addison gave each other worried looks and then looked at their boyfriends respectively. Addison went over to Woody and held him tight. Maya went over to Zack and held him tight as well. Within minutes, London met the others on the Sky Deck.

"What's going on? Where's Cody", London sincerely asked.

"That's the thing, London we don't know where Cody is. We're trying to get as many people as possible to help us to find him", Bailey said.

"Why is Cody missing", London asked.

"We don't know why", Bailey said.

"Oh…. So what do we do", London responded.

"We're going to go find Cody", Bailey explained.

"Oh….,ok. Should we start", London asked.

"We're going to do that now", Zack said.

The seven teens were about to go split up into different directions when they were stopped by Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiller. The seven young adults groaned as they were stopped from searching for Cody. Unfortunately for the gang of High School Seniors, their search would be further stalled by the arrival of the Martins and the Picketts.

"What are you kids doing", Eunice asked.

"Mom, we were going to search for Cody", Bailey said.

"Why would you guys be searching for Cody? Didn't you check his cabin", Clyde asked.

"He wasn't there", Bailey said.

"Where could he be", Mr. Moseby asked.

"We don't know", Zack said.

While the teenagers were having a conversation with the adults about Cody's disappearance, the leader of TERROR and his two henchmen snuck up behind the group. They talked on their walkie-talkies to confirm the other members' positions. They got feedback about how all the other groups rounded up a group of hostages and tied them to posts.

The leader of TERROR then smirked at the excellent progress for his organization to soon take over their fifth richest cruise ship line. Once TERROR has control over the S.S. Tipton then they had the fifth richest people under their command and demand all their money. Once the organization has enough money, it will buy all the countries of the world and the world will be under an ultimate dictatorship. The leader laughed at the thought that he will be more feared than, Joe Stalin, Adolf Hitler, the Big Scare, the Missile Crisis, World Wars One and Two and Osama Bin Laden combined. The leader of TERROR decided to let his presence known to the group of teenagers and adults. He stepped forward with his henchmen behind him.

"I know where Mister Cody Martin is", the evil man said.

Everyone averted their attention from each other to the mysterious man. Once they saw three men with weapons on their utility belt, they all huddled together in fear. Bailey hoped that the three men didn't kill Cody but her suspicions would be correct. Bailey happened to be at the front of the group while the adults were behind the teens. Maya was with Zack while Addison was with Woody and London was in between the two couples behind Bailey.

"Where's C-Cody", Bailey stuttered.

"He's at the bottom of the ocean, dead. He is D-E-A-D, DEAD! And there's nothing you can do about it", the evil man laughed.

The TERROR leader stopped laughing when he noticed Zack.

"Oh, lookie-here fellas! Looks like Cody had a twin brother", the leader said.

The henchmen laughed until the leader gave them a sign to stop.

"By the looks of this pathetic group, these people must be Cody's loved ones. Who should we kill next, fellas", the leader asked.

The leader then looked at Bailey.

"How about we kill the girl in the middle, she seems to be Cody's little girlfriend. After we kill her, we kill the twin brother", the leader suggested.

The henchmen nodded. Bailey just stared in horror.

"Cody can't be dead, he just can't", Bailey screamed.

Everyone else was numb. They could barely breathe for the fact that Cody possibly is dead. The leader looked at Bailey and then gave her an evil smirk. He pulled out the test tube that had Cody's blood in it and showed it to the group with the label facing them. Everyone could see that the label said: Cody Martin's Blood in red ink. The leader continued to torment the group of the people who deeply loved and cared for Cody. The TERROR leader opened the tube and started to tilt the tube, letting blood drip very slowly out of it.

"Cody's dead and now his blood drips in front of you", the leader said.

The blood drips down to the ground of the Sky Deck, staining it._ Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip, drop. Drip, drop. Drip, drip, drip. Drip, drop, drip. Drip, drop, drip. Dri-p. Dri-p. _

The leader laughs at the distressed group.Everyone is paralyzed with fear and depression as they just stare at the evil man wasting every last bit of the blood that used to be part of Cody. Bailey couldn't take the torment anymore and drops on her knees to the floor. She is too disturbed and sad to want to attack the man that was responsible for Cody's death. The evil man stops laughing and stops titling the tube. He approaches Bailey and stops in front of her by five feet. He makes sure that she is looking straight at him before he swings the tube with the remaining of Cody's blood and after a while he throws the rest of the blood on her face. Zack was about step up and yell at the leader but the henchmen stopped him from taking one step by giving him a death glare.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha h ah ha ah ah ha ha", the evil man cackled.

Bailey repositioned herself so that she could bury her head into her knees. With Cody's blood soaking Bailey's face, she cried. Everyone in the group watched Bailey cry as their hearts broke into a million pieces but for Bailey, it felt as though her heart turn to glass, shattered into a trillion pieces and then bursting out of her chest. Bailey had lifted her head up. She could barely see because her tears were obscuring her vision but she didn't need to see to know what she was going to do next. With all her might and with all the strength in her lungs, Bailey screamed.

" CODY…!", Bailey's cry echoed through the halls and could be heard across the whole ship. Hostages could hear a deathening cry from a young woman who sounded that she lost her one true love, which she did. The hostages felt empathy for Bailey and looked at each other and cried for their loved ones who they may not see again. Back with Bailey and everyone else, the evil man and his henchmen laughed at the group's anguish.

Back down in the ocean, Cody's body still sank down until it bumped into a metal object. Cody's body laid on top of the metal object as it rose to the surface of the waves near the S.S. Tipton. Unbeknownst to everyone on the ship and even to the villains, Cody's body was dragged down into the hatch by mysterious people once the submarine surfaced to the top of the waves. After the people have made sure Cody's body was safe inside the submarine, the people closed the hatch and had the submarine dive back down into the water as to not be seen by their enemy who has hostages on the S.S Tipton.

To Be Continued…


	29. Cody's Back With Avengence!

In the submarine, unknown men hovered over Cody's body that was laid on top of a metal table. They attached an I.V. to his arm and watched his pulse. Cody pulse was there but just barely. The men brought in a doctor who on board, taking care of injured seamen. The doctor went over to Cody and examined his wound in the chest. The doctor told the men to leave him to his work. Fortunately the doctor only took thirty minutes to clean and heal Cody's wound. It was lucky for Cody that he was never really dead but just severely injured and unconscious. After five minutes of the wound being wrapped around Cody's chest, the young man slowly opened his eyes and saw a bright light. Cody made a groan letting the doctor know that he did not like the bright light in his eyes. The doctor moved the light out of Cody's view and smiled at him.

"Oh good, you're awake. You gave everyone quite the scare, young man", the doctor said.

Cody took in his surroundings slowly and realized that he wasn't on the S. S. Tipton anymore. Cody swallowed a lump in his throat that had formed and gathered his strength to speak.

"Where I am? What's going on", Cody asked.

"All I know is that we're in a submarine. If you want to know anything else, you might want to ask the men who saved you from certain death in the watery depths or at least that's what I was told", the doctor said.

Cody tried to sit up but he felt a pang in his chest. The doctor put him back down to rest.

"Don't rush, let your body rest", the doctor advised.

"Could you bring the men who saved me come over here? I need to know what's going on", Cody requested.

"Oh coarse, young man", the kind doctor responded.

The doctor walked away from Cody to get the men who saved him. While Cody waited for the doctor's return, he thought about Bailey. He thought about her beautiful eyes and smile. Cody thought of Bailey's beautiful face. The doctor shortly came back with two men. The doctor gave the light brown haired man some pain killers to give to Cody later and left to tend to other patients. Cody looked up at the two men.

"What's going on? Who are guys and what do you want with me", Cody asked.

The man with the light brown hair looked at Cody.

"We are the K.N.I.G.", the light brown haired man said.

"K.N.I.G.H.T. stands for knowledgeable, noble investigative group hindering terror", the other man said who had dark hair.

"Why am I here in a submarine", Cody asked.

"You're here because your unconscious body was sinking in the ocean and we saved you", the brown haired man explained.

"Why was my body in the water", Cody asked.

"You were thrown overboard the S.S. Tipton by two henchmen of TERROR", the dark haired man said.

"Does TERROR stand for anything", Cody questioned.

"No, it's just a name and if you asked me, I would say that's a stupid name for an evil organization who wants to take over the world", the brown haired man said.

"Yeah, definitely a stupid name", the dark haired man agreed.

"Anyways, as the good people who we are, we wanted to save your life", the light brown haired man said.

"We also could use your help to stop TERROR", the dark haired man added.

"What I am supposed to do", Cody asked.

"When your wound has closed up and you've recovered, we want you to avenge yourself and help us save the hostages", the dark haired man said.

"And what we mean by avenge yourself, we mean that you come back on the S.S. Tipton and shoe TERROR that you alive and back to save your friends and family", the light brown haired man explained.

"How do know what's going on the S.S. Tipton", Cody asked.

"We've been long enemies of TERROR and we have been tracking them down, following their every move", the dark haired man said.

"We hope to finally stop them and put them away permanently where there is absolutely no escape for them" the light haired man said.

"And we found out about TERROR's newest plan for world domination is to steal money and power from the five richest cruise ship lines", the dark haired man said.

"Why cruise ship lines", Cody asked.

"We don't know but we really don't care. All we want to do is to stop TERROR", the light haired man said.

"Now the question is: Can you sit up", the dark haired man asked.

Cody gave sitting up another try. With minimal pain, Cody was able to sit up on the cold metal table. Once he sat up, Cody felt a little bit better. The light haired man looked at Cody who seemed to be in enough pain to need pain killers.

"Here, you might want these", the light brown haired man offered

Cody took the pain killers and threw them down his mouth and carefully swallowed them.

"I just want to know: What are your names", Cody asked.

"I'm Jerry", the dark haired man said.

"And I'm Tom", the light haired man said.

"Do you need me to introduce myself or do you know who I am", Cody questioned.

"You're Cody Martin whose parents are divorced, has a twin brother named Zack and you're from Boston", Tom answered.

"How do you know that", Cody asked.

"We collect information on civilians who have been targeted by TERROR so that we can protect them. You were targeted by TERROR because of you superior intelligence and for your high level of great morals and wanting to keep peace among people and that they consider you as a threat or an obstacle that could prevent them from dominating the world so they needed to get rid of you", Jerry answered.

"What happens now", Cody questioned.

"We let you rest, recover and to stretch", Tom said.

"Once you're ready, we'll give you briefing on your assignment and have you suit-up", Jerry said.

"In the meantime, just relax and exercise your muscles while we call for back-up. There are about two thousand members of TERROR on the boat and we only have just above two hundred in this submarine and we need at least two thousand men help us", Tom said.

Cody could only nod to show Tom and Jerry that he understood what they said to him. Cody would still need time to let everything to sink in. Fear suddenly overcame Cody's body as he was worried what would be happening to everyone that he loved and cared about.

"Well, we'll be back in twenty five minutes, Cody", Tom said.

"Rest well, Cody", Jerry said.

Tom and Jerry left Cody to recover and to stretch. Once the two men were gone Cody did some stretches with his legs and swung his arms in circular motions. While Cody was stretching, Tom and Jerry were recruiting other KNIGHTs for back-up.

Back on the S.S. Tipton, the leader was still tormenting the Picketts, the Martins, Mr. Moseby, Miss Tutweiller, Bailey, Zack, Woody, Addison, Maya and London. All of them just looked at each other with sad faces, all except for Bailey. She just stared at her tears that fell down on the ground, completely broken. She didn't bother to try to wipe away her tears or Cody's blood on her face. Bailey actually didn't mind having Cody's blood on her because the way she saw it, she still had a piece of her beloved Cody Kitten with her.

The leader of TERROR got impatient with the group's depression and pulled out his laser sword. The best comparison to it was a light saber in the Star Wars movies but the sword had an actual blade covered with a laser.

"Stop the stupid boohoo act and look at your future dictator", the evil man barked.

Everyone was startled but Bailey she didn't move. Zack looked at Bailey with concern. He knew that he was completely torn apart knowing that he lost his twin brother but he did wonder how much pain Bailey was experiencing. Zack wondered how much Bailey really did love his brother, Cody. Zack then looked at his parents who were standing next to the Picketts. Zack noticed that his dad was pretty teary eyed and his mom was, well, destroyed. Carey was about to joined Bailey on the ground but she knew better not to do so. It bothered Carey so much that she lost her youngest since she knew that a parent should never have to out-live their child or children.

Zack didn't like what he saw one bit. He absolutely **h**_**ated**_the man in the black and silver jump suit with the power of a thousand suns. Zachary Martin had a great amount of animosity for the men standing in front of him. A flame blazed in his eyes.

While Zack was building up his level of hate for the leader of TERROR, Cody was in the submarine, stretching. Soon after Cody's stretches, Tom and Jerry came back in to check on Cody. Cody had let Tom and Jerry know that he was ready for his assignment. Tom and Jerry ushered Cody to follow them as they briefed on the mission. After the briefing, Cody suited-up. Cody was wearing a black jump suit that was covered with a black tunic and had a black utility belt clipped around his waist. Cody then put on an authentic knight's chest plate and had on a knight's helmet. Tom told Cody that their gear was a unique combination of renaissance protective gear with 21st century technology.

Tom and Jerry had explained to Cody that they wanted to keep up the theme of being K.N.I.G.H.T.s and decided to have their gear be like armor that actual knights had back in the renaissance.

Tom had told Cody that the K.N.I.G.H.T.s had recently developed a program were they recruit volunteer agents and asked Cody if it was ok to him to be a volunteer agent. Cody agreed to be a volunteer agent. Jerry told Cody that during the duration of the battle with TERROR, he and Tom will refer to him as VAC. Cody asked what VAC stood for and Tom simply replied that it stands for Volunteer Agent Cody.

Cody nodded in understanding and asked what he would be using and how he would get back on board the S. S. Tipton. Tom gave Cody a sword and a shield that looked similar to the video game character Link's sword and shield. The only difference between Cody's shield and Link's was that Cody's shield's frontal design was different and it said 'Knight'.

"Now before we head up the surface of the water and the board the S.S. Tipton there are a few things that you need to know", Tom warned.

"And what's that", Cody responded.

"Once we're up there, there may be things that you will not want to see so don't lose control of emotions", Tom advised.

"Ok, anything else", Cody asked.

"You'll need to know how to use your gear", Tom said.

Tom pointed to the tip of Cody's sword.

"Since our agency has up-to-date technology, we've made some adjustments to our weapons. At the tip of the blade of your sword is a laser that with shoot out and engulf the blade itself. It can reflect any other laser that is attached to another blade", Tom said.

"Anything else that I need to know", Cody asked.

"Not really, just need to know how hold onto a mechanical mustang when it launches itself in the air and lands roughly on solid ground", Tom said.

"Ok, then", Cody said.

"Ok so we'll meet you on the ship but you'll get there by yourself at first. We'll come on board to help you later", Jerry said.

"I'll show you where you need to be before you get back on board the S.S. Tipton while Jerry rounds up the other agents", Tom said.

Tom ushered Cody onto a platform with a robotic horse that was munching on nuts and bolts. Tom made sure that the horse and Cody got along well and then handed Cody and rope to tie on to the horse's metal reins just in case he can't hold on to the metal. Before Tom left, he told Cody that once the submarine surfaced again, he would have to be on the horse when being lifted up on the platform to be launched from on top of the submarine. Tom left Cody.

Cody just looked at the mechanical mustang through his knight's helmet and wondered how he got from high school who was going to graduate to be roped in of becoming a volunteer agent for the K.N.I.G.H.T.s. Cody sighed from underneath his knight's helmet. The robotic mustang gently nudged Cody, trying comfort him. He looked at the metal horsed and it neighed at him. Cody patted the metal horse's nose. Cody's new bonding with a metal horse was interrupted by a beeping red light and the platform moving beneath his feet.

Cody panicked and tried to get on the horse. The mechanical mustang helped Cody up on its back. Cody checked everything that he needed. He had the rope, his sword, his shield, his helmet and chest plate. Cody was ready once he tied the rope around himself and tied it onto the metal reins. Cody then gripped on to the metal reins as he and the horse assented upwards to the top of the submarine. Once on top, the mechanical mustang clicked it shoes against the metal top of the submarine three times a sparks flew in the air. The horse back up and ran towards the sea. At the very last second, the horse jumped as high as possible any real horse could jump and then propelled itself up even higher with flames coming it's metal shoes. The flames disappeared and were replaced with a white light that surrounded the mechanical mustang's feet, allowing Cody and the horse to hover. Cody could swear that the light looked like it came from Link's hover boots. Cody had great suspicions that the K.N.I.G.H.T.s probably grew up with Nintendo 64 and the Legend of Zelda games. But it didn't surprise Cody one bit if they got some ideas from that video game. Cody silently laughed to himself because he thought that he was in a high-tech fairytale.

The mechanical mustang successfully landed itself and Cody on the S.S. Tipton. Cody kicked the robotic horse's sides to let it know that he wanted it to move forward and it obeyed him. As the horse took Cody down the side of the boat, he saw other volunteer agents sneaking up behind TERROR members, getting ready to release hostages.

The robotic horse led Cody to the Sky Deck where he saw something that he wished he'd never have to see: his friends and family being tormented by his presumed death. He saw a man who he presumed to be the leader of TERROR sticking his sword against Bailey's blood stained cheek. Cody saw the man snarl at Bailey for not paying attention to him and for not standing up like the others. Cody's eyes grew ablaze. There was a fiery inferno in Cody Martin's eyes. He would not stand for the people that he loved to be treated so badly but he remember what Tom said and kept to himself for the moment.

Even though Cody kept his feelings to himself for the moment, he would show them when he knew he had defeated the leader of TERROR. Cody quietly pulled out his sword from his waist from its hilt and held it tight, waiting for the right moment to strike the enemy and to save his loved ones. The mechanical mustang stayed quiet while Cody focused on the enemy and got his shield ready. The brilliant, young man would make his assignment as a personal goal to protect his friends and family.

To Be Continued….


	30. Balance Back In The World

As the leader of TERROR had his sword pressed up against Bailey's cheek, he snarled at her.

"How come you're so freaking resistant to me", the leader yelled.

Bailey didn't say a word nor did she even look up. She just sat on the ground with her head down. London finally looked at Bailey and felt her heart break at the site of one of her best friends being so…lost. London felt that Bailey had finally lost her hopes and dreams and didn't act like she had purpose in life anymore. Even Eunice and Clyde couldn't get Bailey to listen to them. All that Eunice and Clyde got from Bailey was a slow shake to the head.

Meanwhile with Cody, he stayed hidden, watching the scene before him unravel. He so badly wanted to just charge in, killing the leader but he knew that he couldn't, it wasn't part of his assignment. Cody's assignment was to save his loved ones and corner the leader into Tom and Jerry so that they arrest him.

Cody saw that leader lift his hand that held the sword up above him. The leader flicked the sword and a laser engulfed the blade. The leader angrily looked down at Bailey and brought down his blade upon her but Cody made a decision to let himself known to the leader and lifted his sword in the air as the robotic horse lifted its front feet. Cody flicked his blade and a laser shot out and engulfed the blade. The horse charged in front of the leader. Everyone was in complete shock to see a masked man with a knight's helmet and chest plate. At the sudden appearance of an unknown man who came to the group's rescue, Bailey finally stood up. The leader was prevented from killing Bailey by a metal stallion. Cody looked down at the leader with pure hatred. When Cody spoke, his voice was unrecognizable to everyone else since his voice was muffled through the helmet and it sounded a bit raspy.

"You leave these innocent people alone", Cody demanded.

The leader gave Cody an incredulous look. Cody just stared at the evil man through his helmet. The leader gave a horrifying cackle and snapped his fingers which caused his henchmen to approach Cody from either side of him. Cody dismounted his robotic horse and stood his ground, ready for the enemies. One henchman took a swing at Cody but was cut by Cody laser sword. The moment Cody attacked one henchman, the other one attempted a sneak attack but Cody caught on to it and avoided the attack from behind him. Cody swung his laser sword in a circle and cut both henchmen causing them to fall.

Once the henchmen were on the ground, beaten and battered, the mechanical mustang stomped on them, rendering them to stop breathing. Cody patted the metal horse to leave as he could take on the leader by himself. The horse went off to the side where the stairs were. While Cody and the leader of TERROR had a stare-down, other K.N.I.G.H.T.s were in the process of saving hostages.

During the stare-down of Cody and the leader, everyone else just stared at mysterious young man who came to their rescue. None of them knew that the young man was Cody for they could not see any physical features that give him away. The leader gave Cody a dirty look but Cody just stared. The leader charged at Cody and gave out a battle cry. He struck his laser sword at Cody but failed to leave a scratch as Cody reflected the leaders attack with his own laser sword. One strike after another, swords clashed and collided but neither opponent had a scratch on them and that is how the battle raged on. The leader made a breakthrough with the battle and sliced Cody's chest plate in half. The leader tried to slice Cody again but was blocked from Cody's shield. The leader became impatient and swung his sword across Cody's chest. Cody dodged the attack by ducking down and gave the leader a round-house kick. The leader fell and was further enraged. He stood up with his sword in his hand, ready to finish Cody. Unfortunately for the leader, Cody had other plans.

Cody took a big swing at the leader with his laser sword and cut off the leader's right arm that was holding the laser sword. Blood profusely flowed from the stump of the leader's arm.

"Awww…..ahh… ugh! My arm…", the leader screamed in anguish.

Cody just stood in front of the leader, glaring at him. Cody slowly approached the leader with a death stare aimed towards him. Now the leader was afraid of Cody and he back away. Luckily for Cody, Tom and Jerry arrived in time and were standing behind the leader of TERROR, ready to hold him. Cody backed the leader right into Tom and Jerry and they placed their hands on the leader's arm and stump and had a good grip on him. Tom pulled out his sword while the leader watched him in horror.

"I don't think you should worry what I'm going to do you. You should worry about VAC", Tom said.

"Who's VAC", the leader asked.

Tom pointed to Cody.

"He's VAC", Tom said.

While the leader was focused on 'VAC', Tom stuck out his sword, waiting the leader to walk right into it. Cody scared the leader so much that he walked right into Tom's sword. The leader coughed up blood while Cody grabbed onto the leader's shoulders and then pushed his body even further into Tom's sword with the sword sticking through the other side of the leader's body. Tom and Jerry smiled at Cody.

"Good job, VAC", Tom congratulated.

Cody nodded his head in understanding and waited for Tom and Jerry to take away the leader. Jerry pulled out his communicator and checked with the other K.N.I.G.H.T.s. Once he was done getting feedback, Jerry was sure that the rest of the members of TERROR were captured and hostages had been set free. Jerry informed Tom of the good news and Tom grinned. Tom looked over at the leader of TERROR.

"Well, well, well, Sue, looks like your men are down and done for", Tom said.

Tom wrapped titanium wire around Sue's body.

"Under the international federal authority, I hereby declare you, Sue Warren, under arrest", Jerry announced.

Sue growled that his mother gave him a girl's name and moaned about how his plan to dominate the whole world was ruined. Before Tom and Jerry was completely out of site with Sue tied up, they turned to Cody.

"Thank you for your help, VAC", Tom said.

"Yeah, thanks. Now once we leave, you return back to normal life with everyone that you care about so much", Jerry said.

Cody nodded from underneath his helmet. Tom and Jerry took Sue away. Once the three men were completely out of site, Cody turned back to his family and friends just standing in the same spot in complete awe. Cody walked towards his loved ones and off to the side he saw a KNIGHT taking back the mechanical mustang. When Cody was five feet away from everyone, he looked at him but he especially focused on Bailey.

"I'm sure you guys would appreciate if you knew who I was", Cody said.

Zack gave Cody a weird look.

"No offense, dude, but I don't think we care about who you are. Sure we appreciate that you saved our lives but you want to show your face then I suggest you should have saved my brother, Cody", Zack spat.

Cody was hurt at Zack's words even though that he knew that Zack didn't know that he was alive. Cody hung his head and turned away to leave.

"Well ok. I'll just leave", Cody stated.

Before Cody could turn away, he heard Bailey's voice call back him. He turned back to her.

"No wait, sir! Zack was just being….um…emotional. He didn't mean what he said. Please, take off your helmet, I'm sure we'd like to see who are hero is", Bailey said.

At that moment Cody fell deeper in love with Bailey. He always knew deep down in his heart that Bailey was always was going to be the same sweet-hearted girl who was fair to everyone. Cody smiled from underneath his helmet.

"Yeah, we sure like to know the young man who saved us", Carey said.

"Alright, then. May I say that I'll be glad to take off this helmet since it's starting to become suffocating underneath", Cody commented.

All the adults and the teens of the group waited for Cody to reveal himself to them. Cody placed his hands on either side of his helmet and pulled it off his head. Once Cody pulled the helmet away from his face and head, Bailey's eyes grew wide as she could recognize Cody's face. It took everyone else time to absorb and recognize Cody's face and once they knew who he was, they had their mouths wide open, hanging down in awe. Cody smiled at his friends and family.

"All I can say is that I'm not dead yet", Cody triumphantly stated.

Before anyone else could happily charge towards Cody, Bailey moved like lightning and collided into Cody's body, knocking him down in the process. Cody couldn't have a chance to speak since Bailey's lips were already attached to his lips. Bailey kissed Cody's face all over. Bailey kissed Cody on the lips one more time before she allowed him to breathe. Cody huffed hard trying to catch his breath while Bailey stood up and help him stand up. Everyone then charged to give Cody the biggest hug ever. When Cody was released by everyone, Cody didn't see Bailey standing around with everyone else. Cody wondered where Bailey went. Cody looked over at Zack.

"Um, Zack, do you know where Bailey is", Cody asked.

"Uh, bro, why don't just look down", Zack pointed out.

Cody looked down and saw Bailey attached to his body. He smiled and patted the top of Bailey's head. Cody chuckled a little bit because he thought that Bailey was cute clinging to his body like a Koala Bear clinging to a branch of a Eucalyptus Tree. Cody wrapped his arms around Bailey body that stuck to his like glue. Everyone smiled at the precious moment that was shared between Cody and Bailey.

To Be Continued….


	31. Keeping Secrets

After what seemed like an eternity, Cody and Bailey released each other from the loving embrace. Cody looked down at Bailey's face and saw blood sticking to her face. Cody wondered why his Bailey Bunny had blood on her cheeks.

"Bailey why do you have blood on your face", Cody asked.

The moment Cody asked about the blood, everyone else hung their heads except for Bailey. Cody didn't know why everyone else acted uncomfortable at the mention of the blood on Bailey's face. Cody didn't know that his blood was thrown on her face. Bailey looked straight into Cody's eyes.

"Cody when we were mourning over your supposed death, the leader of TERROR had put your spilt blood in a test tube and had let it drop in front of us. He then swished it around and threw it on my face", Bailey grimly stated.

Cody's eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe what he heard from Bailey. Cody was worried how awkward Bailey must feel with his dry blood covering her beautiful cheeks. Cody lifted his shaky, left hand and used his index finger to point to the blood.

"You mean that's m-my blood", Cody whispered in a squeaky voice.

Bailey took hold of Cody's left hand and held it tight in her right hand, kissing the index finger before replying.

"Yes, Cody. Your blood is on my face. But don't worry, sweetie because all that matters to me and everyone else is that you're alive and safe", Bailey calmly stated.

Cody looked deeply into Bailey's brown eyes. He wanted to do something for his angel of love. Cody wanted to at least clean off his blood of Bailey's face.

"Well, could I at least wash the blood off for you", Cody asked, offering his assistance to Bailey.

"Of course, sweetie", Bailey replied as she kissed Cody on the cheek.

Cody looked over at Mr. Moseby.

"Mr. Moseby, would it be alright if I used the sink at the Easy Squeezy", Cody asked.

"Of course, Cody", Mr. Moseby said.

"Thank you", Cody said.

While Cody pulled Bailey over to the Easy Squeezy's sink to wash the blood off her face, everyone else conversed amongst themselves. Zack and Maya talked to London, Woody and Addison while Carey and Kurt talked to Eunice, Clyde, and Miss Tutweiller.

Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiller talked about how brilliant Cody and Bailey were as student and how perfect they were for each other. Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiller commented to both set of parents how proud they should be of their son and/or daughter and told Carey and Kurt that they should be very proud of Cody for being so brave as he acted like a true and noble hero. Carey and Kurt told Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiller that they were very proud of Cody being so brave and even Clyde and Eunice commented on Cody's bravery, indicating that they were proud to have Cody love their daughter, Bailey.

As the adults talked with each other, the young adults talked about how affected by the idea of losing Cody as a friend. All of them talked about how and why Cody was important to them and how they would miss him.

Over at the Easy Squeezy's sink, Cody took a clean wash cloth and put it under cool running water from the sink. Once the cloth was dampened enough, Cody turned off the faucet and dabbed the wet cloth on Bailey's face. Cody made sure that he cleaned off every bit of dried blood of his Bailey Bunny's precious skin on her face. Cody's eyes followed the movement of his hand dabbing different parts of Bailey's face. Bailey focused on Cody's eyes as they followed the movement of the cloth. Cody notices blood right smack dab in the middle of Bailey's luscious, full lips.

The Boston boy licked his lips while he slowly yet very gently dabbed the country girl's lips. The second the wet cloth was away from Bailey's lips, Cody leaned in and Bailey caught on to what Cody was doing so she leaned in as well. The two teens' lips made contact and meshed well together, moving in sync. A few seconds pass by and the engaged couple disconnects the kiss. Cody and Bailey just stare into each other's eyes.

"I think we should go back to the others now", Bailey suggested.

"You're right, we should", Cody agreed.

"But before we go, there are two things that need to be said", Bailey stated.

"What is it, Bailey", Cody asked.

"First of all, are we going to let the others know about our engagement", Bailey asked.

"We probably will tell everyone when we feel that the time is right", Cody answered.

"Ok. Second of all, I want you to know that I won't let you out of my site unless it's absolutely necessary to do so", Bailey stated.

"I think that I can handle with that arrangement", Cody said.

Bailey smiled brightly at Cody.

"Good. Now, let's join the others and ask Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiller what happens with the Graduation Ceremony", Bailey said.

Bailey pulled Cody back to the group while wearing a huge smile on her face that she couldn't and didn't want to erase from her face. When Cody and Bailey rejoined their parents and friends, everyone had the same question on their minds. Luckily, Zack was the one to ask for everyone else.

"Hey, Cody, what did VAC stand for", Zack asked.

"It stood for Volunteer Agent Cody", Cody answered.

"You were a volunteer agent", Woody asked.

"Yep", Cody answered.

"You volunteered to save us", Carey smiled.

"I sure did, mom", Cody answered.

"I'm proud of you, Cody", Kurt said while patting Cody on the shoulder.

"We sure are honored that you're our baby girl's boyfriend", Clyde said.

"We sure are. We think that was mighty brave thing to do, protecting us", Eunice chipped in.

At the mention of the word 'boyfriend' that came out of Clyde Pickett's mouth, it bothered Cody because he felt bad keeping his friends and family in the dark about his sudden yet recent engagement to Bailey. Cody wouldn't mention the engagement to anyone without Bailey's consent. He cared about what Bailey had to say about revealing the engagement or not. Cody cared about Bailey's opinion as did she cared about his.

"You have potential of being pretty manly, bro", Zack said.

"Gee.., thanks, Zack", Cody said.

"Well, as much we'd love to ask Cody questions about how felt to almost die, but we still have the pressing issue of graduation", Mr. Moseby blurted.

"Actually, Mr. Moseby, I was going to ask you something about graduation", Bailey admitted.

"Well, what is it", Mr. Moseby asked.

"When will the Graduation Ceremony be held", Bailey asked.

"Ah, I'm glad that you asked that, Bailey. I think that the Graduation Ceremony will be postponed for an hour because clearly we all to need to recollect ourselves but we'll still have enough time to be on time for the scheduled grad night afterwards", Mr. Moseby said.

"That's right! You'll all have fun at Grad Night", Miss Tutweiller chirped.

"Alright then, I guess we'll be back here on the Sky Deck within an hour", Cody recalled.

Everyone nodded in agreement and then Mr. Moseby looked at Mr. and Mrs. Pickett.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pickett, I know that you two and everyone else could not predict that something would postpone the graduation ceremony and seeing that you didn't bring any luggage with you, I would offer a complimentary suite for the two of you and have an employee buy you a change of clothes", Mr. Moseby offered.

"Well, we wouldn't want to impose", Eunice said.

"Nonsense, it's not your fault that you weren't expecting to stay the night, please let the cruise members to be at your service", Mr. Moseby said.

"What about you two, Mr. and Miss Martin", Miss Tutweiller asked.

"Oh, we'll be fine", Carey assured.

"Well, I do know that you brought a change of clothes but have yet to get rooms", Mr. Moseby said.

"Rooms? Don't you mean a room", Miss Tutweiller asked.

"No actually, Mr. Moseby does mean 'rooms'. Kurt and I don't want to share the same room since we're divorced", Carey answered.

"Divorced", Miss Tutweiller stuttered.

"Yeah. Why is there a problem", Carey asked.

"Oh, no, no, no! That's not what I meant! It's just that the boy don't mention the two of you very often so I wouldn't guess that their parents were divorced", Miss Tutweiller explained

"Oh, that's alright. I understand that you would get confused", Carey reassured.

"Alright, so a complimentary set of clothes and suite for Mr. and Mrs. Pickett and complimentary suites for Kurt and Carey", Mr. Moseby said.

The Picketts and Martins nodded in agreement with their arrangements that Mr. Moseby has suggested. The group of young adults and adults say their goodbyes for the time being and disperse into separate groups. Mr. and Mrs. Pickett walked with Carey and Kurt back to the lobby to receive keys to their rooms from . Miss Tutweiller snuck a little goodbye kiss on Mr. Moseby's cheek before she went off to do some preparation work before graduation while Mr. Moseby lead Carey, Kurt, Eunice and Clyde to the lobby. Mr. Moseby had a smile on his face after Miss Tutweiller gave him a kiss on the cheek.

As the teenagers and London, they also went their separate ways. Woody and Zack decided to have some guy time and invited Cody along but he politely declined, saying that he had to do a few things, which was true. As for the girls, London had offered a spa treatment for Bailey, Maya, Addison and herself but Bailey had politely declined the girls' offer as she had stated that she had things to do, which was also true. So with Cody and Bailey having last minute tasks to do, the guys and girls left the two of them behind on the Sky Deck, alone. Cody turned to Bailey wondering why she didn't go with the girls.

"Bailey, why didn't you join London, Maya and Addison for a spa treatment", Cody asked.

"I didn't them because I have to add or get rid of a few words or sentences for my part of our speech", Bailey answered.

"No, you don't have to do that, I'll do that for the both of us", Cody replied.

"But what about you, Cody? Why didn't you go hang out with Zack and Woody", Bailey asked.

"I have things to do", Cody said.

"Bailey, go catch up with London, Maya and Addison and enjoy yourself at the spa", Cody advised.

"I know that it would be nice to be with the girls again but I meant what I said when I told you that I would let you out of my site unless it was absolutely necessary", Bailey countered.

"Bailey, please, just go. You need have girl time with London, Maya and Addison", Cody said.

"Actually, I do have something that I need to do and that's making blankie as part of quilt upon your request. I had actually walked over to you and Woody's cabin to ask you if I could have blankie so that I could sew it on as a patch for your quilt", Bailey confessed.

"Well, I'm glad that you remembered. I guess I'll take you over my and Woody's cabin and give you blankie", Cody said.

"Um, Cody", Bailey stuttered.

"Yeah, Bailey", Cody asked in response.

"Actually, nevermind. It's a stupid question", Bailey said, avoiding the topic.

"Bailey, what's bothering you", Cody asked with concern in his voice.

"Ok, fine, I'll just say it. Cody, do ever regret that one night in Paris", Bailey asked.

"If you're talking about the first time when we broke up then of course regret losing you", Cody naturally responded.

"Well, it's nice to know that you regret that fight just like how I wish we didn't fall apart then. But, Cody, I wasn't talking about that in Paris, I was talking about our more recent trip to Paris", Bailey responded.

"Oh, you mean when we just came back from Paris when London paid for our trip", Cody asked.

"Yes", bailey said.

"Oh…..",Cody said.

"Well, did you regret _that _night in Paris", Bailey asked again.

Cody then realized what Bailey meant. He recalled the events of the night that Bailey was referring to and even the morning afterwards and smiled.

"I don't regret a single thing that we experience that night in Paris. I also don't regret what happened the morning after. I loved the time that we spent in the city", Cody answered.

Once Bailey heard Cody's answer, she smiled.

"I didn't regret our second trip to Paris either", Bailey said.

It was Cody's turn to smile.

"Well, I'm glad. I guess we'll be going back and forth between our two cabins since I need your index cards for our speech and you my blanket", Cody responded.

Bailey laced her fingers with Cody's fingers.

"Which cabin do you want to go to first", Bailey asked.

"It really doesn't matter to me. As long as I'm with you, I'll be fine", Cody replied.

Bailey smiled and then kissed Cody on the cheek.

"Let's just go to your cabin first since I was there for your blanket before I found out that you were missing", Bailey said.

"Ok, that's fine with me. Actaully, it works out that we come to your cabin second so that I can escort you before I'm back at my cabin", Cody said, kissing Bailey on the cheek.

"Sounds like you just want an excuse to see to it that I return to my cabin safely", Bailey responded.

"That's true. You know me so well, Bailey Bunny", Cody purred.

"Oh, you're such a cute guy, Cody Kitten", Bailey swooned.

"Meow", Cody teasingly meowed.

Bailey gave out her signature giggle to Cody for acting like a cat.

"First you're a wild mustang and now you're an adorable little kitten? What's next, you acting like a puppy who will follow me around like you're lost", Bailey laughed while asking.

"I am lost, lost in your eyes. Besides, I thought I was already a puppy following you around", Cody replied.

Bailey rolled her eye at Cody in amusement. She thought he was being silly but in a cute way.

"I don't know I'm know what I'm going to do with you", Bailey asked.

"You could put me on a leash", Cody teasingly suggested.

"Maybe I will have you on a leash you silly boy. You can't decide what animal you want to be", Bailey said.

Bailey looked over at Cody and smiled at him. She then pulled Cody in the direction of the boy's dormitory.

"Come on, you silly boy, let's go over to you and Woody's cabin for your blankie", Bailey said.

"Yes, master", Cody said.

Cody licked Bailey's cheek and she just laughed in response. Cody kissed Bailey on the same cheek as where he had slightly licked her. She giggled as Cody's tongue tickled her cheek. Bailey rolled her eyes again and pulled Cody behind her as he continued to act as her pet puppy. But Bailey told Cody that if he was going to be a pet then he should be a cat and she reasoned that she was going to call him 'kitten'. Cody just nodded in agreement as he let Bailey drag him to his and Woody's cabin.

When Cody and Bailey were out of sight, Zack and Woody came from behind some fake plants. They spotted Maya, Addison and London come out of their hiding spot from ease-dropping. Zack had an idea to ease-drop on Cody and Bailey when he had realized that they were left alone back on the Sky Deck and told Woody that they should find out something that Cody and Bailey could be hiding. So Zack and Woody turned around and went back to the Sky Deck. But Zack didn't know why the girls had turned back around but suspected that they were ease-dropping too.

During Cody and Bailey's conversation, Maya kept telling London that ease-dropping on Cody and Bailey was wrong but London said that she knew that Cody and Bailey were hiding something from them. Addison noted that things were getting interesting over what Cody and Bailey were talking about and Maya checked what Addison had meant and had to agree with her what she said. When Cody and Bailey left and their friends came out from behind their hiding places, they saw each other from across the Sky Deck. The five friends walked towards each other.

"Why were two ease-dropping on Cody and Bailey", Maya asked, addressing Zack and Woody.

"We wanted to find out if Cody and Bailey are hiding something from us", Woody answered.

"We were doing the same thing", Addison commented.

"Even if Cody and Bailey did have a secret and they didn't tell us well then that means that it's their business and not ours", Maya said.

While that may be true, don't you want to find out what their hiding", London asked.

Maya rolled her eyes, trying to avoid the fact that London was right, that she was a bit curious to know what Cody and Bailey meant when they were talking about Paris.

"Ok I admit that I'm curious what they said but I still think it's wrong to butt in to Cody and Bailey's business. If we don't bother them about it may be they will let us know something that didn't mention before", Maya reasoned.

"Fine be that way, Maya. We won't bother Cody and Bailey what they meant when they were in Paris for their second trip", Zack sighed.

"Good boy, Zack", Maya smiled as she kissed Zack on the cheek.

"We'll there's not much left do here until graduation so let's go back to our original plans of having some girl and guy time. Come on, Woody, let's go to the game room", Zack responded.

"London, can we still make it to the spa in time", Maya asked.

"Of course we can", London said.

"Yay, we're still going to the spa", Addison said.

After their talk about ease-dropping on Cody and Bailey conversation that was supposed to be private, the five friends split up again into different direction. Zack and Woody went to the game room while London, Maya and Addison headed back to the spa.

To Be Continued….

_Author's note: Thank you guys so much for over fifty reviews for this story, it means a lot to me, especially when I got 54 reviews before this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I write the story. Thanks a lot again. _


	32. Dance Into A Party And Feel The Love

While Zack and Woody went to the game room and London, Maya, and Addison went to spa, Cody and Bailey had just entered the designated location. Bailey sat down on Cody's bed while Cody looked through his drawers until he found his blankie. Once Cody had his blanket and closed his drawers, he held out his hand for Bailey to take. Bailey took Cody's hand into her own hand and stood up from his bed. Cody and Bailey left the cabin with Cody locking it behind him. Bailey took Cody back to her and London's cabin. When Bailey and Cody got back at the girls' dorm and they had arrived at the designated cabin, Bailey opened her and London's cabin and pulled Cody inside.

Once inside the cabin, Bailey searches for her index cards on her desk while Cody sits down on the bleu chest that is at the end of Bailey's bed. After searching for five minutes, Bailey finds her index cards and trades them for the blanket with Cody. The farm girl sets Cody's light blue baby blanket on her desk while her city bot stashes the index cards into his left back pocket of his black jump suit. Bailey stands in front of Cody and places her hands on her hips, looking down at the floor.

"Well, I guess this is part where we have to say goodbye for now since we both certain tasks at hand to finish", Bailey stated.

Bailey then lifts her head up and looks straight into Cody's ocean blue eyes. Cody looks back into Bailey's deep wood brown eyes. There was such an intensity of blue eyes on brown eyes and brown eyes on blue eyes that together the two pair of eyes painted a picture of wood drifting off into the majestic, deep sea.

"I guess you're right, Bailey", Cody said while sighing in defeat.

Cody didn't want to leave Bailey's side but he had to. Cody thought of the bright side of the situation that brought a bright smile to his face which was that he'll get to see Bailey again.

"Well, I guess that I'll leave you to your work, sweetie. I have to leave to edit our index cards and change out of the jump suit and into some normal clothes", Cody said.

Cody stood up from sitting on the blue chest while Bailey replaced her hands from her hips and had them fall to her sides. Cody smiled at Bailey and lifted her hands up and then kissed the backside of her hand. Cody looked back at Bailey with a shine in his eyes.

"See you at Graduation, sweetie", Cody said.

"See you later, Cody", Bailey replied.

Cody gives Bailey a peck on the lips and then leaves the cabin. But on his way out, Cody turns around and gives Bailey a quick wave goodbye and she returns the favor. Bailey watches Cody turn on his heels and leaves. After her fiancée's departure, Bailey closes the door and gets everything out that she'll need to make a quilt for Cody.

While Cody walks back to his and Woody's cabin, Bailey sits down on her bed with all the needed materials to create a quilt and has Cody's blanket. Bailey decides to put Cody's blanket as close as possible to the middle of the quilt. The farm girl takes a thread of string and loops through the tiny hole of the needle, picks up two patches of cloth like material and starts to sew the two pieces together.

At the same time as Bailey is working on the quilt, Cody enters his and Woody's cabin and sits down at his desk. Cody pulls out the index cards and starts to edit parts of the speech. After twenty minutes of working, Cody checks the time and it says that he has only thirty minutes to get changed and be at graduation. The younger Martin twin got out a new set of clothes and changed in the bathroom. With ten minutes to spare, Cody came out of the bathroom with an outfit that was similar to the one he was wearing earlier in the day before it got stained with blood. The only difference about Cody's new outfit was that his button up shirt was dark blue instead of pure white. When the dirty blonde boy was satisfied with his outfit, Woody came into the cabin.

Upon of his roommate's arrival, Cody started to put on his cap and gown.

"Hi, Cody", Woody greeted.

"Hi, Woody", Cody responded.

Woody went over to his bed to retrieve his cap and gown.

"Are you ready for Graduation", Woody asked.

"Yes, I'm ready. Are you ready for Graduation", Cody responded.

Cody zipped up his gown and adjusted his cap.

"Yeah", Woody dully answered.

Wood mimicked Cody's actions of putting on his cap and gown.

Cody checked the time again on the clock. It indicated that there were five minutes until Graduation. The clock read six twenty five.

"We should head over to the Sky Deck since we only have five minutes to get to the Sky Deck", Cody said.

"Ok, I guess we should go now", Woody replied.

"Let's go, buddy", Cody said.

"Let's go", Woody repeated.

Cody grabbed all of the index cards for him and Bailey to read off of. Woody exited the cabin first and Cody came out second who locked the cabin behind him. The two graduating boys left the boys' dorm and went to the Sky Deck.

The moment Woody and Cody arrived, they were greeted by an awesome view of the Sky Deck. There were streamers, banners and balloons. The sun was laying low in the sky over the horizon and slightly covered by very low, thin clouds.

"Wow", Cody and Woody uttered at the same time.

The two young men just stared at the wide open space that comprised of the ocean and sky. While the two boys were staring out into space, their lady friends came up from behind them. Since Cody was on the left and Woody was on the right, Addison came up to Woody's right side while Bailey came up to Cody's left side. Both girls placed either their right or left hand on their favorite guys' left or right shoulder. Addison and Bailey wore their dresses underneath their gowns and had their caps on. Both girls asked their significant other if they were ready and both boys replied that they were ready to their girls. Cody and Woody both turned around to face Addison and Bailey. Woody escorted Addison to her seat for the ceremony while Cody and Bailey walked arm in arm over to their seats that were set right next to each other's.

Other students started to file in one by one sitting down in their seats. Six thirty came and the graduation ceremony commenced. Miss Tutweiller walked up to the podium and announced the co-Valedictorians as Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett.

Cody and Bailey walked up to the podium together and presented their speech. Everyone got a little teary eyed at some point of the speech. Once the speech was over, there was matter of handing out diplomas to all thirty students. Once all the diplomas were presented and given to students there was the commencement of the turning of the tassels.

After the process of the turning of the tassels, Miss Tutweiller congratulated the graduates and the students threw their caps in the air with much enthusiasm and euphoria, excited to be finally done with high school. After the graduation ceremony, a number of students went back to their cabins to change into clothes that would be more comfortable wearing before they returned on the Sky Deck for their Graduation party or also can be known as Grad Night. By the time Grad Night started, it was seven twenty since the graduation ceremony did not take very long.

There was food and drinks set out for the graduates. A dance floor was set up as well and the hot tub was available to graduates who wanted to sink in it and relax. Music blasted through the air and colored lights covered the dance floor coming from the railings above.

Graduates were evading the dance floor with their bodies being moved by the hot tunes. All sorts of music played such as pop, rock, rap, hip hop, 60s, 70s, 80s, country, indie rock, easy listening and dance music.

As the party moved on, the remaining daylight was destroyed by darkness. The graduates surrounded each other creating an immense amount of body heat. Zack and Maya spun into a dance in the middle of classmates and disappeared. Addison found a bottle and gathered people to play spin the bottle and Woody played with her. For London she was having a blast. A conga line formed and teenagers slipped into their bathing suites and went in the hot tub. But some strange reason Cody and Bailey were sitting at the East Squeezy like bumps on a log being uncharacteristically awkward towards each other. Neither one of them knew what do with the party or with their partner. Cody looked in the opposite direction of Bailey while Bailey looked at her feet. With cheeks flushed and heated Cody and Bailey looked at each other at the same time.

"Why is it so hard to look at each other", Cody and Bailey blurted at the same time.

"Maybe its tension that we never got get out of our systems", Cody suggested.

"Maybe it's the uncomfortable body heat radiating all over the Sky Deck or the provocative, sultry, and influential songs that are playing", Bailey suggested.

"Maybe", Cody uttered.

Complete silence took over the two young lovers that made them feel awkward. Neither one of them wanted to admit that they were afraid of making fools of themselves letting out their secret moments of love or if they didn't properly presented their engagement to their friends. Cody and Bailey were extremely flustered as they watched everyone else dance, play games or jumping in the hot tub. Cody and Bailey looked over at each other. Both of them wanted the other to know what they thought about their outfits.

"You look gorgeous tonight", Cody swallowed.

"You look very h-handsome", Bailey stuttered.

Cody and Bailey wanted to fight the urge to dance and touch each other because both of them were afraid that they had used up their love making sessions for a while. Both of them thought that they should wait for another two years. Cody sweat trickled down from his forehead and gulped a big lump down his throat.

"Bailey, do you want to dance", Cody asked.

Bailey gave Cody a shy look.

"Sure", Bailey nervously stated.

Cody and Bailey stood up and walked onto the dance floor. Lucky for them they could slow dance to a slow song. Cody and Bailey swayed back and forth, enjoying the silence and slowness of their own movements. The city boy slipped his hands down to his farm girl's waist. The country girl snaked her arms around her little egg head's neck. They danced just they did at the international dance that nobody remembers except for Cody.

But Bailey felt a strange sensation while she and Cody danced and thought that she was supposed to remember a certain school dance. Although Bailey just shrugged off the thought as Cody spun her around and dipped her.

Cody and Bailey then forgot to worry what they felt as they got lost in each other's eyes. Cody then brought Bailey back up into a standing position as they still gazed into each other's eyes. For the young adults, it felt like they were falling in love all over again. Cody and Bailey leaned in and slowly inched their lips closer together until they filled the gap. During the kiss, fireworks went off in minds, hearts raced and there were butterflies fluttering around in both Cody and Bailey's stomachs. The kiss intensified and Bailey gently lifted her leg up behind herself, letting her foot pop.

Cody ran his fingers through Bailey's hair as she did the same thing with his hair. Once the couple released themselves from the kiss, their cheeks were flushed with a deep crimson color covering the bridges of their noses.

The city boy's nose brushed against the farm girl's nose. The two young adults gave one another Eskimo kisses. After their precious moment of exchanging Eskimo kisses, Cody and Bailey became more comfortable around each other and got into the mood of the party at exact moment a different song came on. They were now full of high energy inspired by the pop song that played. It was a mash up of two songs that were sung by a different group than from the original group. It was the mash up of the songs Anyway You Want It and Lovin,' Touchin,' Squeezin' sung by the Glee cast. Fortunately, both songs were originally performed by Journey.

Cody and Bailey began to dance freely and blend in the crowd with wide smiles on their faces. They traveled together through the sea of graduates having a blast. They had forgotten why they were so nervous about and just enjoyed the party after Graduation.

As soon as Cody and Bailey really into the groove of the party, another song came on and it was Sweet Dreams by Beyonce. The two souls of the city boy and farm girl got lost in the fun and hopped away from the dance floor and formed their own dancing circle. Zack and Maya found Cody and Bailey and joined them in their circle of dancing. After a few minutes of dancing clockwise in a circle, the four friends formed a new Conga line with Woody, Addison and London joining them who were then followed by a few more students. The Conga line stayed in formation for three more songs.

After the Conga line dispersed, students scattered, running around crazy. Graduates went to refuel their bodies with food or went to play games they hadn't played since middle school and other some students hooked up and started to make out like beasts near the hot tub and the Easy Squeezy. Cody and Bailey watched the scene unravel before their very eyes. Hand in hand, Cody and Bailey remembered why they were nervous around each other in the first place: they were afraid to act under the influence of their classmates who were under a certain nature. Things heat up and get intense as the next song plays and it's Love Shack by the B 52's.

Beads of sweat formed and rolled down Cody's forehead. He gulped hard as he turned his head to Bailey. The farm girl looked as attractive as ever with her dark blue tanktop and black short shorts and black sandals. A little bit of cleavage peeked out from Bailey's tanktop. The country girl looked back her city boy and thought he was as handsome as ever with his white v neck shirt, khaki shorts and tan sandals.

Cody and Bailey tried their best to ignore their animal instincts and their classmates who were sucking face. The moment that the two smartest graduates saw their friends kissing, they felt a strange sensation arise in their bodies. Bailey felt tightness in her chest while Cody felt tightness in his groin area.

Both Cody and Bailey felt tightness in their right or left hand, looked down and realized that they were squeezing each other's hand but they still didn't know the cause of the tightness in certain areas of their bodies. Bailey feels extremely uncomfortable in her tanktop and wants to adjust her wardrobe since her chest feels very constricted. Bailey faces Cody.

"Cody, I have use the restroom but I'll be back soon", Bailey informs Cody.

"Ok, Bailey, I'll just for you", Cody responds.

"Thank you, honey. I'll be right back. Just wait by the hot tub", Bailey said.

"Ok", Cody said.

Bailey lets go of Cody's hand and goes inside the girls' bathroom that is located on the Sky Deck. Cody walks over to the hot tub and leans against it while waiting for Bailey. Cody thinks that Bailey is nervous and needs to splash water in her face. But in a stall of the women's restroom, Bailey is distcretely taking off her bra without taking off her tanktop and she succeeds. Once she has taken off her bra, Bailey feels more comfortable in her tanktop and exits the bathroom. Bailey meets Cody at the hot tub and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thank you for waiting for me, sweetie", Bailey said.

"You're welcome", Cody said.

"Cody, could you please do me a favor", Bailey asked.

"Sure thing, Bails", Cody replies.

"Could you please hold this for me? Maybe you could put it in one of your pockets", Bailey requested.

Bailey hands Cody her black bra that she was holding and presses it in his right hand. Cody first has a confused look on his face but then looks down at the object in his hand and his eyes bulge out of his head. Cody was holding Bailey's black bra! He couldn't believe that Bailey did what she did. Cody mindlessly nods his head and puts the bra in his right back pocket. Even though Bailey feels better with just her tanktop on, her breasts are still slightly swollen. Cody fights the urge to look down from his Bailey's face because he'd rather remain a gentleman and care more about Bailey's personality than her body. Bailey notices that Cody is behaving himself and she smiles at him. Cody knows what Bailey is doing by smiling at him and he smiles back.

The intelligent young man offers his right arm to his equal female counterpart and she accepts his offer by holding onto his arm with both of her hands. The couple goes up the two steps near the hot tub. Cody turns to Bailey.

"Is there anything else that you want to do, Bails", Cody asked.

"Not really, I just want to be with you, Cody", Bailey replied.

Cody grins at himself as he eyes the water in the hot tub.

"How about we go for a dip in the hot tub", Cody asked.

Bailey and Cody step up the edge of the hot tub.

"But we need to go change into our swim suits", Bailey stated.

"Not necessarily", Cody grins.

Cody pushes Bailey in the hot tub and starts to bend over laughing at her. Bailey resurfaces from underneath the hot water in the hot tub.

"Oh, so you think that's funny? Well, I can have fun, too", Bailey teased.

While Cody is still laughing with his body bent over, Bailey grabs one of Cody's ankles and pulls him into the tub.

"Woah", Cody exclaimed as he fell in the tub.

Cody makes a splash in the hot tub while Bailey backs away. When Cody resurfaces, he sees Bailey laughing at him. Cody has a big on his face and starts to laugh at himself as he realizes that Bailey's laughter is contagious. Cody stops laughing after two minutes and tackles Bailey down into the hot water while she is distracted still laughing. Bailey focuses on what is happening to her and tackles Cody back under the water.

Cody and Bailey's underwater fight doesn't last long as they need oxygen to take in. When they resurface, they gaze into each other's for a few moments before they tackle each other's lips causing them to fall back into the water. The resurface again but still have their lips attached with their hands digging into one another's hair. The kiss intensifies as they both hunger for more passion in the kiss. Cody runs his tongue over Bailey's lips, begging for entrance and she opens her mouth for Cody's tongue to roam her mouth. After five minutes of an intense make out session, Cody and Bailey detach their lips. The two intelligent young adults stared lovingly into their soul mate's eyes. At that exact moment both Cody and Bailey felt a great connection with each other and their young love soared through their hearts.

"I love you", both Bailey and Cody happily sighed at the same time.

"I love you more, Cody", Bailey said.

"No, I love you more, Bailey", Cody said.

" Cody, as much as I would love to prove you that I love you more but I'd rather that we don't argue who loves who more", Bailey said.

"I agree, honey. Come on, Bailey, I think we should get out and dry off", Cody replied.

Bailey nodded in agreement. Cody got out the hot tub and then helped Bailey out of the hot tub. When they got out of the hot tub, they got towels to dry themselves off. While they were drying off, Bailey thought about finally revealing her and Cody's engagement to their friends. Bailey turned to Cody who was drying off his arms. Bailey smiled at the sight of her Cody simply drying himself off.

"Cody", Bailey asked.

"Yeah, Bailey", Cody asked in response.

"I think we should tell some of our friends about our engagement", Bailey said.

Cody looked into Bailey's eyes with much love and sincerity.

"Ok", Cody simply stated.

"Are you sure that you're ready to tell them", Bailey asked.

"Of course. To tell you the truth, Bailey, I've been ready for the past few hours", Cody replied.

"Really", Bailey asked.

"Really", Cody replied as he smiled at Bailey.

"Ok, then it's settled. We'll tell the next friends of ours that we see", Bailey said.

"Agreed", Cody stated.

After their conversation was over, Cody and Bailey continued to dry themselves off. Once Bailey and Cody were dried off, they bumped into Zack and Maya as they turned around after putting the towels in a hamper for an employee to pick up later.

"Hey, guys! Are two having fun", Maya greeted.

"Yeah, we are. What about you two? Are you having fun", Bailey replied.

"We're having fun", Zack said.

Bailey naturally slipped her fingers in with Cody's fingers. Cody turned to Bailey and gave her a look that said that he wanted to know when they would reveal their engagement. Bailey gave Cody a look that said that she thought that they were ready to tell Zack and Maya.

"Well, were you two on your way to somewhere", Cody asked.

"Yeah", Maya said.

"Could you two spare a moment? We haven't seen each other very often as of late", Cody said.

"Of course", Maya smiled.

"Let's find a spot to sit down at", Bailey suggested.

"Sounds fine to us", Zack said.

The two couples walked up to a table and sat down. Before Cody and Zack sat down, the twin brother pulled out chairs for Maya and Bailey. The girls thanked the twins with a kiss on the cheek. Maya sat next to Zack while Bailey sat next to Cody.

"We want to tell you two, something", Bailey announces.

"Yeah, what is it", Maya asked.

"Before we tell you two what we're going to tell you two, you have to promise not to tell. We want tell the others by ourselves", Cody warned.

"Ok, we promise", Zack and Maya promised.

"Ok, here goes", Cody starts.

"We're engaged", Cody and Bailey simultaneously blurted out.

It took time for Maya and Zack to absorb the words that their friends have just uttered. When they realized what Cody and Bailey had said, their mouths dropped and hung open. They didn't know what to say. Zack Martin and Maya Bennett were in complete shock.

To Be Continued….


	33. Out Of The Dark And Back In Again

Zack and Maya just sat in their chairs as the night got darker. If graduates caught a glance of the couple just sitting in their chairs with their mouths hanging open then they would that Zack and Maya were trying to catch flies in their mouths. The New Yorker twitched her mouth and tried to form to words but no noise escaped her lips. Zack and Maya were dumbfounded by their friends' sudden statement. At last, Zack found the strength to reply.

"What", Zack shrieked.

Cody and Bailey fell back a little bit in their chairs from Zack's shriek.

"What do you mean 'What' ", Cody asked.

"What do you mean that you two are engaged", Zack asks again.

"We mean that we are engaged and we will be until we are ready to be married", Bailey answered.

"How did this all happen", Maya questioned.

"When we back in Paris", Cody plainly stated.

"We were having a very wonderful, very romantic night by spending the time dancing on the Eiffel Tower", Bailey stated.

"I wanted to show Bailey how much she meant to me by giving her a small token of my love for her", Cody said.

"So you got her an engagement ring", Zack assumed.

"No. I was intending to give Bailey a promise ring. I was planning to give her an engagement ring when we were older but plans changed….", Cody continued.

"By the time we were in our suite, I was contemplating waiting for a proper engagement or request to change the promise ring into an engagement ring", Bailey said.

"So, I was very anxious to be engaged to Cody and asked him if he was ready", Bailey continued.

"I basically said yes to Bailey and I couldn't pass up the chance of still getting to ask Bailey so I asked and she said yes ", Cody said.

"Afterwards, Cody slipped the ring on my ring finger and we decided that we were then officially engaged", Bailey finished with a huge smile on her face.

"Wow", Zack whispered.

"Wow", Maya uttered.

"But I have to admit that it was a weird way to get engaged", Cody commented.

"That may be so, Cody, but it was also very romantic as it was very unexpected and we listened to our hearts in the heat of the moment knowing exactly what we wanted and needed", Bailey said.

"You're right. At that moment in time I was happy to follow my heart and got exactly what I needed in return", Cody smiled.

Bailey and Cody leaned forward towards Zack and Maya and looked at them.

"So that is how we got engaged", Cody said.

"And we don't have any regrets doing it at a young age. We love each other with all our hearts and we couldn't bear to not have a comforting sign that we would always be together", Bailey said.

"I say we chose choice to be engaged and if you two have a problem with it then we're sorry but we can't stop how we feel about each other", Cody firmly stated.

Zack and Maya just stared for a few more moments until they snapped out of their daze. They had let the information that Cody and Bailey had given them and let it just sink in. After Zack and Maya were able to absorb the information, they thought about what they were told and came to a conclusion. Zack and Maya decided that they were going to be supportive of Cody and Bailey's decision and be happy for them. Maya formed a shy yet happy and small smile and offered it to her friends who were sitting across the table from her. Zack smiled at his twin brother and at his good friend as well.

"Well as shocking as it may be, we'll support the two of you a hundred percent of the way no matter what", Maya declared.

"We sure will", Zack promised.

Cody and Bailey smiled at Zack and Maya.

"Thank you two so much for your support and understanding", Bailey and Cody chorused.

"And we'll be a hundred percent supportive of any of your decisions in life as well", Cody said.

"We'll back you two up until death", Bailey said.

Maya smiled at Bailey's comforting words.

"Thanks", Maya said.

"Now, I hope that you two remember that we want to tell the others when we feel ready to tell them", Cody said.

"Don't worry, we'll remember. We promise", Zack said.

"Mum's the word", Maya said.

"Thank you, you two", Cody said.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess we'll see each other tomorrow morning before leaving for departure", Zack stated.

"Well, I'm glad we could talk and let you guys know what's been happen with our lives but I think that you two want to enjoy the rest of the night so I guess is goodbye for now", Bailey stated.

All four teens stand up from the table and push in their chairs. Zack and Maya waved to Cody and bailey and vice versa.

"Bye", Zack and Maya said.

"Bye", Cody and Bailey said.

Zack and Maya leave Cody and Bailey hand in hand. Cody and Bailey smile and walk around hand in hand as well. They walk back to the hot tub. Bailey tugs at Cody's shirt indicating that she wants her bra back as the swelling has gone done and now her breasts are getting cold from the lack of some warmth from a bra.

Cody doesn't hesitate to give Bailey her black bra back so that she can put it back on in the girl's bathroom. Before Bailey returns to the bathroom, she rewards Cody with a kiss on lips while her body is tightly pressed up against his own body and guides his hand to the backside of her waist lingering close to her well-toned butt. Cody is given access to rub the cheeks of Bailey's soft bottom as his hands are guided straight for the back pockets. Bailey has her hands on Cody's hands and puts them in her shorts back pockets. Cody releases his own lips from Bailey's lips and gently whispers in Bailey's left ear.

"I see that you are giving me a gradual build-up of giving me access to your body", Cody teased.

Bailey lightly giggled at Cody's reference from earlier on in the day based on what they did and what they ended up not doing. Reluctantly, Bailey slipped Cody's hands away from her back pockets and grabbed her bra from his right hand.

"I'm sorry, Cody, but I have to change", Bailey said.

"I'll be waiting for you", Cody said.

Bailey smiled at Cody and shook her head at him in amusement. The farm girl then went back inside the ladies' room and put her bra on in one of the stalls. Upon Bailey's return, Cody was leaning against the hot tub waiting for her. Bailey walked up to Cody with, flung her arms around his neck and started to kiss him with as much passion and emotion as possible. Out of natural instinct, Cody took a hold on to Bailey's waist and kissed her back with as much enthusiasm as she had for him. During the kiss, the world stopped all together as the couple didn't notice anything happening around them. They only noticed the kiss and each other.

Neither Cody nor Bailey noticed students running around the Sky Deck like a bunch of banshees and baboons. Guys were chasing each other and girls while being shirtless. The girls had their outfits ripped a little bit on the sides. Everyone was waving glow sticks in the air while their bodies were driven by upbeat music. While their classmates were acting like wild beasts, Cody and Bailey were romantic creatures fully enjoying their kiss. When oxygen was absolutely necessary, Cody and Bailey pulled away from the electrifying kiss and huffed trying to catch their breaths.

Cody and Bailey just loving gazed into each other's eyes. They cherished every single moment that they shared together.

"Cody, do you feel like hanging the Sky Deck anymore", Bailey asked.

"Actually, I don't mind leaving now, honey", Cody responds.

"That sounds fine with me, sweetie", Bailey smiled.

"I feel like exploring the dark depths of the hallways", Cody said.

"You want to walk in the dark", Bailey asked.

"Yep", Cody said.

"Well that's ok. It might be fun walking in the dark", Bailey said.

Cody stared at Bailey. He leaned his head down without breaking contact with her eyes.

"Then let's go. Let's have a little adventure ourselves and go into the deep darkness in the hallways", Cody said.

Cody pulled Bailey close to his body.

"Let's hide in the dark and prowl like wolves", Cody breathed.

"I just hope you don't have claws and fangs", Bailey whispered.

"I'm sorry my sweet but I can't make any promises", Cody said.

Cody licks his lips, bears his canine teeth and sweeps Bailey off her feet, charging into a dark hallway. The hallway happened to be the girls' dorm. Bailey lets out a yelp and hitches her breath. The moment Cody and Bailey's body disappear into almost pitch black, Cody puts Bailey down. There is a very miniscule amount of light seeping through the dark hallway. Cody stays behind Bailey as she walks forward. Cody wrapped his hands around Bailey's waist and trailed closely behind her. Bailey felt her way through the hallway by feeling the walls on the sides. Bailey thought that she saw a very faint light emitting from above her and London's cabin.

Bailey noticed the absence of Cody's body and turned around trying to search for him.

"Cody", Bailey yelled in a whisper.

Cody was behind Bailey as he felt an overpowering feeling of being controlled from the night itself and the enchanting moon from outside. Cody's eyes shined as they targeted on Bailey's figure.

"Cody, where are you", Bailey yells in a whisper again.

"I'm right behind you, Bailey", Cody replied in a whisper.

Bailey turns around and Cody pounced on her. Cody and Bailey fall down to the floor. Before Bailey could get up, Cody gets off of her and goes behind her. When Bailey gets up from the floor, Cody gets into a ready position. Although Cody can't see where Bailey went, he looks for a darker shadow. Bailey charges straight for Cody and slams his body against the closed doors and places her hands on his shoulders.

"There you are", Bailey exclaimed.

Cody closes his eyes in response to slight pain and he lets out a small moan. Bailey loosens her grip and pulls Cody into a comforting hug, rubbing his sore back.

"Oh my gosh, Cody, I'm so sorry that I hurt you", Bailey apologized.

Bailey kept rubbing Cody's back.

"Are you ok, sweetie", Bailey asked.

"I am now. But Bailey, don't worry about it. I'm not in that much pain just a little sore", Cody calmly replied.

Bailey lets go of Cody.

"Ok, if you're sure", Bailey said.

"I'm sure. Besides I think that you should worry about yourself", Cody said.

"Why is that", Bailey asked.

"Because I have the instinct of a wolf and you're my prey", Cody exclaimed.

Bailey caught on to what Cody was talking about and smirked to herself.

"Not if I have anything to say about it", Bailey challenged.

Cody bent down but Bailey was ready for him. Bailey charged at Cody in the dark and he collided with her. Cody got the home field advantage and pushed Bailey down to the floor. Bailey fought back and caused herself and Cody to roll back and forth on the somewhat narrow carpet of the floor. The two young adults took turns sinking their canine teeth into each other's necks.

One time that Cody had dug his teeth into the luscious, succulent, and sweet tasting skin of Bailey's neck, he accidently drew blood. Bailey drew back in pain. Bailey pressed her hand onto the right side of her neck.

"Ow", Bailey yelped.

Cody had let go of Bailey.

"Oh my gosh, Bailey, I'm so sorry", Cody apologized.

"I'm bleeding, Cody. It hurts pretty badly", Bailey replied.

Cody scoots closer to Bailey and takes out a disaffecting wipe from his shorts pocket.

"Where are you bleeding", Cody asked.

"On the right side of my neck", Bailey replied.

"Ok. This may sting a little but I need to clean the bite", Cody informed.

Bailey replaced her hand from her neck and allowed Cody to clean her injury. Cody then pulled out a portable Band-Aid kit and placed a bandage on Bailey's neck. The pain went away and Bailey felt better. She gave out a content sigh.

"Thank you", Bailey said.

"You shouldn't be thanking me, you should be mad at me for hurting you. You actually should be yelling at me", Cody sternly replied.

"I would have to disagree with you there. Cody, I'm not mad at you nor will I ever be truly mad at you. If you weren't mad at me when I had accidently hurt you then I shouldn't be mad at you. Accidents happen. They come and go, we forget about them and move on with our lives", Bailey stated.

"I guess you're right but I still feel bad", Cody said.

"I know that you do and I hope you know how I felt bad for hurting you", Bailey said.

"Of course I know how you feel", Cody said.

Bailey scoots closer to Cody.

"If you like, you can kiss my booboo to make it feel better", Bailey offered.

"If that's what you want, I'll do it", Cody replied.

"I want you to kiss my booboo", Bailey simply stated.

Cody leans in and kisses Bailey's bandaged spot on her neck. In Cody's attempt to kiss away the pain, Bailey does feel even better than before. Cody pulls away from Bailey's neck.

"Feel any better, sweetie", Cody asked.

"Yes, I do feel better", Bailey honestly stated.

Bailey snuggles up against Cody as he backs up into a wall while still sitting down. Cody drapes his arm around Bailey's neck and over her right shoulder. Cody sits on the left on the floor while Bailey sits on Cody's right side. Bailey lifts her arm and laces her fingers with Cody's fingers just like they did at Couple's Game Night before snakes were accidently released from their crate. Cody snuggled his head against Bailey's head. For the past ten minutes, Cody and Bailey sat together on the floor in the dark. After ten minutes of just sitting, Cody blinked his eyes for the umpteenth time and opened his mouth.

"Bailey", Cody asked.

"Yeah, Cody", Bailey asked in response.

"Do you ever wonder what could happen to us in the future? Do you ever worry about anything bad could happen to one of us or to the both of us", Cody asked.

Bailey's heart began to pick up speed in her chest. She was absolutely frightened to even think about anything bad happening to her or even Cody.

"Of course I worry what could happen. I don't want to think about such things if I can help it", Bailey replied.

"Bailey, do you ever wonder what life would be if you never came on the boat and never knew about Seven Seas High or you didn't even know the existence of everyone you know now", Cody asked.

"I sometimes do wonder how life would be if I didn't know anything about the S.S. Tipton, Seven Seas High, all my friends here on the boat and….you. I probably wouldn't even think that I could get a well-rounded education while travelling the world or even consider that my soul mate was living in a completely different state in the country. But I do have a good idea how my life would have ended up if I never came on board the S.S. Tipton. I'd probably end up with Moose and not be very happy. Definitly, I wouldn't be as happy as I've ever been since I've been on this boat and met you, Cody", Bailey answered.

"I have a feeling that I would have a similar end to my life too if I didn't know about Seven Seas High. I wouldn't even know that you would exist and that my soul mate was just about half way across the country", Cody replied.

"Cody, why do you have a sudden interest in asking me questions on life", Bailey asked.

"I was just curious. Plus, I wanted to have an excuse to talk with my fiancée", Cody answered.

Cody smiled in the dark. Bailey laughed at Cody's cute response.

"I love your laugh, Bailey", Cody said.

"No, you don't. You're just saying that", Bailey doubted.

"No I'm serious. I think your laugh is adorable", Cody said.

"You really think so", Bailey asked.

"I know so", Cody declared.

"Oh, Cody, you're so sweet and I feel like giving you a kiss but I want to be able to know your face is", Bailey commented.

"I know what I can do ", Cody said.

Cody fished for his cell phone in his left pocket and pulled it out. Cody looked down at it.

"I think I have a flashlight app on my cell phone", Cody said.

Cody found a flashlight app and turned it on. A bright light came from the cell phone and penetrated the darkness. There was enough light for Bailey and Cody to see each other's faces. The moment Cody had turned on the flashlight app, Bailey leaned in and slowly brought her hands close to cup Cody's face. Bailey held Cody's face in her hands and gave him an affectionate kiss on the lips and he leaned in to the kiss. After a few seconds, Bailey released Cody's lips and dropped her hands from his cheeks. Although Cody captured Bailey's hands in his own before they fell completely down to the ground.

Cody looked into Bailey's eyes as he lifted her hands back to his lip. Holding Bailey's hand together, Cody kissed in between the fingers on the knuckles. Cody then let go of Bailey's hands and scooted even closer to her body. Cody took a strand of Bailey's light brown hair in his right palm and ran his thumb up and down the smooth and silky feeling of the hair. Bailey leaned her head forward to have a better view on what Cody was doing with her hair. Cody had an idea pop into his head.

"Bailey, this may sound weird, but do you have a hair tie or a rubber band with you", Cody asked.

Bailey titled her head in confusion but nonetheless started to search if she had a rubber band or hair tie that she might have left on her wrists. Alas with no avail Bailey frowned and looked up at Cody.

"I'm sorry Cody I couldn't find a hair tie or a rubber band", Bailey admitted.

"That's ok, Bailey. I'll find something", Cody responded.

Cody searched through his shorts pockets and while he did so, Bailey had a question tugging at the front of her mind.

"Cody, why do you want a hair tie or a rubber band", Bailey asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see", Cody responded while still searching.

Cody finally found a rubber band and put it on his wrist. Cody lifted his head up and looked back at Bailey.

"Bailey, may I braid your hair", Cody asked.

Bailey gave Cody a wide eye expression with her mouth slightly opened. She was bewildered by her fiancée's forward yet slightly odd question directed at her.

"Why", Bailey cautiously asked.

"I just want to touch your smooth hair and have fun playing with it. I'm sure that I'm not the only one in this relationship who wants to play with their partner's hair", Cody hinted.

Bailey caught what Cody had meant and blushed. Cody smiled at Bailey as he thought that she looked cute while blushing so he leaned in and kissed each one of his farm girl's flushed cheek separately.

"I guess it would be ok if you braid my hair", Bailey whispered.

"Ok so you'll have to turn your back to me", Cody directed.

Bailey did what Cody told her and turned her back to him. Soon enough, Cody started to run his fingers through Bailey's hair and collected thick strands of hair. Once the hair was in Cody's hand, Cody began to braid Bailey's hair. When he was done, Cody wrapped the rubber band at the end of Bailey's braided hair. Afterwards, Cody slid his hands up the bare skin of Bailey's back and she shivered with delight. Cody held onto Bailey's shoulders and leaned into her right ear.

"Is the lady pleased with how I braided her hair for her", Cody sweetly asked in a whisper.

Bailey stared ahead of her into absolute darkness.

"The lady is pleased, good kind sir", Bailey replied with a sultry smile.

Bailey turns around in the dark and faces Cody with the same smile on her face. Bailey then places herself in her city boy's lap and starts to lightly rub Cody's chest. The flashlight app goes off and Cody turns it back on and finds Bailey wrapping her arms around his neck. Cody wraps his arms around Bailey's waist.

"What should we do now", Cody asked.

"I don't know what do you want to do", Bailey asked.

"Well, I'm already content with you in my lap. What's there left to do?" Cody responded.

"I don't feel like going back into my cabin just now even if we are at the door. I feel like just snuggling with you", Bailey honestly answered.

"We could kiss a little bit and then snuggle", Cody answered.

"That's fine with me. Besides I was planning to do that with you anyways", Bailey beamed.

Bailey automatically kisses Cody on the lips. Cody was a little bit off guard but then sunk into the kiss. After the kiss, Bailey snuggled her head against Cody's chest and underneath his head while she slid her hands on his shoulders. Bailey closed her eyes. Cody just looked down at Bailey and held her tight close to his body as if to protect her from monsters that could pop up from the darkness. Cody propped his head up on the top of Bailey's head. Cody noticed that Bailey stirred a little bit.

"We're going to be together forever, Cody", Bailey softly mumbled in her sleep.

"I know we will", Cody responded.

Cody just sat still in the dark, holding Bailey close. He snuggled his head into Bailey's hair that he braided. Cody could smell the sweet smell of his little hay bail's hair. Cody smelled lavender and pine. Cody enjoyed the softness of his fiancée's soft hair that was conditioned with pig's milk. Soon after his silent moment of enjoying Bailey's closeness by protectively holding her close, Cody closed his eyes and rested for a little bit.

To Be Continued….


	34. The Haunting Dream

A few minutes later, Cody opened his eyes. He was greeted with pure darkness. Cody felt Bailey shift her body against his own body and remembered what happened. The city boy kept a hold on his farm girl while feeling for a button on his cell phone and pressed the button that he was looking for which caused the flashlight app to turn on again. From the sudden impact of the flashlight app, Bailey opened her eyes and blinked a few times to readjust to her surroundings.

"Cody", Bailey asked as she yawned.

"Hi, Bailey", Cody greeted.

"What time is it", Bailey asked again more awake.

Cody looked at his cell phone and checked the time.

"The time is ten thirty", Cody bluntly answered.

Bailey snuggled her head against Cody's chest even more.

"Maybe we should call it a night", Bailey sleepily suggested.

"Maybe I should carry you to your bed", Cody said.

"No, Cody. Actually I have enough energy to stay up a little bit more. Let's just let this night last since is that last night that we'll get to fully see each other again until later in the summer or at the beginning of starting classes at Yale together", Bailey sleepily argued.

"Bailey, we'll still see each other in the morning. Besides, you need your rest", Cody countered.

"But-", Bailey was cut off by Cody.

"But nothing, Bailey. I'm going to take you into your and London's cabin", Cody explained.

Before Bailey could argue, Cody picked Bailey up bridal style and brought her to the door of her and London's cabin. Cody knew exactly where Bailey would keep her key card to her cabin was and fished it out from her back right pocket of her short shorts. While holding Bailey in his arms, holding his cell phone out and the key card, Cody successfully held onto Bailey and the two small items and opened the door Cody opened the door without dropping anything or Bailey.

Cody set the key card down on Bailey's desk and then went over to Bailey's bed. Cody kept eye contact with Bailey the whole time as he laid her down on her bed. Once Bailey was on her bed, Cody turned on the lamp. A brighter and stronger light enlightened the cabin. Bailey sat up as Cody sat down right next to her, giving her an intense yet passionate and loving look in his eyes.

"Bailey, I want you to know something before I leave for the night", Cody sternly said.

"What is it, Cody", Bailey asked with intent to know what Cody wanted to tell her.

"I want you to know that no matter what happens in the future whether it be near or far, I'll be there for you. No matter what day, week, month or year, I'll be there for you. No matter what time it is, if there's something bothering you, Bailey, you can come to me or contact me when I'm not nearby", Cody firmly stated.

"Oh, Cody…", Bailey barely uttered as she got choked up.

Cody pressed his index on his right hand onto Bailey's lips.

"Ssh… Sweetie, you don't have to say anything, I know", Cody lovingly stated.

The moment that Cody removed his index finger from Bailey's lips, she threw her arms around his neck and let tears of joy flow freely from her eyes running down her flushed cheeks.

"Cody…", Bailey breathed.

Cody kissed Bailey on the cheek and caused her to draw back from the embrace. Cody looked at Bailey's tear stained cheeks and kissed the tears away.

"Goodnight, my angel, sleep well. I'll see you in the morning", Cody sweetly said.

Bailey cupped Cody's face and kissed him 'goodnight'. Bailey then released Cody's lips.

"Goodnight, my prince", Bailey sweetly replied.

Cody smiled and gave Bailey a hug before he stood up from the bed. Cody then left the cabin. When Cody was gone, Bailey stood up from her bed and took out something to wear for pajamas. Bailey went inside the bathroom and after twenty minutes, she came out with blue and purple flannel shorts and a black camisole with a built-in bra on. Bailey crawled into the covers of her bed and did not turn off the lamp so that when London came in, she would be able to see where she was going. Bailey fell asleep the instant her head made contact with the pillow. A few minute later London stumbled in the cabin and dragged herself to get some silky pajamas on. Once London was done getting ready for bed, she crawled into bed and turned off the lamp and went to bed herself.

The moment the light turned off, the cabin was engulfed in darkness. Ten minutes until eleven and Bailey was tossing and turning in her bed. But just when Bailey thought that she was at peace in her sleep as she settled down there were much deeper and darker notions stirring in her mind.

Bailey's dream or so she thought:

_Bailey woke up from her bed and turned on the lamp at her bedside. She blinked her eyes open and say sunlight streaming through her window at home. A rooster could be heard from a distance crowing at the crack of dawn. Bailey had a smile on her face as she got up from her bed to be ready to attack the day. After dressing and making her bed, Bailey went downstairs to greet her mother in the kitchen making breakfast with help from Cody. Bailey beamed as she remembered that Cody came the night before to visit her on the farm during their summer break. The happy farm girl went over to her mother and hugged her and then went over to Cody and gave him a good morning kiss._

_Soon after, Clyde came down the stairs and had a smile on his face. He walked towards Eunice and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Clyde then hugged Bailey and patted Cody on the shoulder in a friendly manner. Bailey's three younger sisters raced down when they smelled pancakes being made. Once Cody and Eunice finished making breakfast, they announced that breakfast was ready. At the table, Cody sat next to Bailey, Eunice and Clyde sat at either end of the table and Bailey's three younger sisters sat across from her and Cody. The group of seven said their grace and dug into the delicious breakfast. After breakfast and clean up, Bailey showed Cody the ropes. She gave him a tour of the farm and then showed him how to do some simple tasks without making them feel like it was the hardest thing to do in the world for him._

_Bailey was lecturing Cody on the tools that were used around on the farm and he paid close attention. Bailey told Cody the name of each tool and what its function was. Cody was given a second chance at getting eggs from the chicken coup and he had redeemed himself. Cody got a basket full of eggs without running out the coup thinking that the chickens were possessed but instead he petted some chickens. Bailey formed a huge smile on her face when she had set Cody up to redeem himself with shucking ears of corn. Albeit, Bailey did shuck fifteen ears of corn while Cody shucked five ears of corn but Bailey did note that it was his personal best since he was able to shuck more than one ear of corn and without letting the corn slip out of his hands accidently hitting someone in the eye._

_When they were done shucking corn, Bailey smiled at Cody and gave him a hug, showing him how proud she was of him for redeeming himself from the first time he was on the farm. Cody smiled back at Bailey and hugged her back. Cody frowned and pulled back from Bailey when he saw Moose walking towards the farm. Bailey was hurt and confused on why Cody suddenly back away from their embrace but then found out the reason as she turned around into the direction that Cody was looking at. Bailey saw what Cody was upset about and she frowned as well when she saw Moose._

_Moose just casually walked up to Cody and Bailey. He gave a crooked smiled to Bailey and her stomach didn't feel well. Moose finally came up to the couple._

"_What do you want, Moose", Bailey asked._

_Cody clasped his hand around Bailey's hand and she willingly accepted his hand. At the sight of Cody and Bailey holding hands, Moose got a scowl on his face._

"_What I want is for the little feller to take his hand off your hand, Bailey", Moose angrily stated._

"_Well, we are not going let go", Bailey spat. _

"_Bailey, you shouldn't be with this city slicker", Moose said as he glared at Cody._

_Bailey's blood boiled at Moose's harsh words towards Cody, __her__ Cody!_

"_I beg your pardon but you have no right to judge me, Moose, just because I'm from the city", Cody defended himself._

_Bailey momentarily forgot her anger towards Moose as she was overjoyed to hear that her Cody Kitten was finally taking charge of his life that he was finally standing up for himself. Bailey beamed at Cody but stopped when she noticed that Moose was giving Cody a dirty from the side of her eyesight._

"_You city rat should just leave. You don't belong here and you never will. You're just a scrawny feller", Moose yelled at Cody with poison in his words._

_Bailey was not happy at all how rudely Moose was treating Cody. Bailey was about say something to Moose but he pushed Cody back causing him to hit the ground hard. Bailey furiously looked at Moose but then quickly fell to her knees by Cody's side to see if he was ok. Bailey saw that Cody was injured but thankfully wasn't in critical condition._

"_Are you ok, sweetie", Bailey asked with love and concern laced her honey-sweet words._

_Bailey rubbed Cody's forehead with her thumb just she did when she bumped into Cody when they snuck out after curfew to see each other back on the S.S. Tipton._

_Cody looked into Bailey's kind eyes._

"_I will be", Cody reassured._

_Bailey beamed at Cody and then helped him up. Bailey then turned to Moose and threw daggers at him with her eyes._

"_What the feathers, Moose", Bailey yelled as she glared at him._

_Before Moose could think of something to say to Bailey, he was cut off by Eunice yelling something from the house._

"_Twister", Mrs. Pickett yelled._

_The Picketts, Moose and Cody went straight for the storm cellar. Grammy Pickett and Bailey's youngest sister entered first. They were followed by Bailey, Eunice and Clyde. Before Moose went inside the storm cellar, he pushed Cody away. Bailey was about to attack Moose but was stopped by Clyde. Bailey could only watch her Cody fend off Moose by himself._

"_Face it, city slicker, you don't belong here and there's no way I'm gonna let you repeat anything that happened before Grammy Pickett's surprise birthday party", Moose spat._

"_I know that you and I haven't really gotten along but that was a while ago and I said that I was sorry", Cody argued._

"_That ain't gonna cut it, little feller", Moose coldly said._

_In the storm cellar, Bailey tugged t Clyde's shirt indicating that she just everyone safe for now and out of harm's way of the twister. Clyde understood Bailey's request and tried his best to convince Moose to let Cody in with them._

"_Moose, I know you and Cody haven't been getting along but he's sorry for what he's done and said and you should give him another chance since we've forgiven him. I think you should try to get along with him", Clyde firmly said._

"_I'm sorry, Clyde, but city folk rub me the wrong way", Moose spat._

_Before Clyde could say anything to Moose, the strong teenaged boy pushed the small city boy to the ground and ran inside the storm cellar, locking it behind him. Cody was stuck outside._

_Clyde was about yell at Moose to let Cody in but it was too late as they heard horrible sounds from above the group. Bailey approached Moose._

"_Look, Bailey, I know that I thought you loved that city rat but-", Moose was cut off._

_Bailey gave Moose a very harsh slap to the face.____Whack!_

_Moose clutched his face which gave Bailey the opportunity to send a punishing punch to the groin. Moose fell over on to the floor, throbbing in pain. Bailey angrily walked away from Moose and went to the farthest corner of the cellar, pacing back and forth, fuming. Everyone else awkwardly stepped away from Moose but also distanced themselves from Bailey. For four hours, Bailey either yelled at Moose, calling him all sorts of names or was found crying her eyes out from the strong possibility that Cody was dead, screaming to the heavens. Bailey's younger sisters just tuned everything out. Eunice sat next to Grammy Pickett who was asleep and Clyde gave Moose a look that could kill._

_After the most uncomfortable four hours stuck in the storm cellar, the storm settled down and Eunice let everyone know that it was safe to leave. When the doors were opened, Bailey sprinted out of the storm cellar, pushing Moose out the way and started to search for Cody in hopes that she would find him alive. Bailey looked everywhere while Clyde gave Moose a stern talking to and was in the process of forbidding him forever from ever stepping another foot on the Pickett farm. When Clyde was done threatening Moose, Bailey stopped exactly where her and Cody where when they found London. And just like before, there was a big, black tire that rolled across the ground. Bailey had hope that she would see her Cody in the tire and waited patiently. When the tire fell down there was no body inside and Bailey was torn. She frowned and threatened to cry._

_Bailey was hoping that she would find Cody in the tire but she didn't and if she found him there then she was sure that she had lost him for forever. Extremely distraught and broken, Bailey ran in the housing bawling her eyes out. She was surprised how she was able to navigate her way up the stairs and through the hall all the way down to her room when her vision was blurry from the constant tears flowing down her face. Bailey hurriedly turned the handle of the doorknob of her bed room's door and stopped dead her tracks. Bailey could not belief the scene before her. She felt like crying and yelling her hardest and vomiting at the same time. Bailey's body violently shook and the farm girl freaked out. Bailey gave out an earthshattering and horrifying scream. Bailey fell to her knees and tried to cover her eyes from the gory scene that she was witnessing._

_Before Bailey's very eyes was Cody's dead body. His body wasn't just dead but torn and mangled. His bloody body was spread out on Bailey's bed. Blood pooled around Cody's dead body and dripped down to the wooden floor. The dark red blood slid down the sheets and dripped with an agonizingly slow speed._

_There was a huge piece of glass piercing the remains of Cody's guts that looked like they were torn out his stomach, turned inside out and then exploded. Pink and red goo surrounded the shredded guts of Cody Martin with thin white strains of bodily fluids. Cody's left hand was detached from his wrist and blood stained the exposed bone. Cody's chest was torn apart and his heart could be clearly seen. Every detail of the city boy's heart was exposed with both valves and the aorta being shown and surrounded by red and bloody veins. Bailey rocked back and forth, terrified and felt like she was going to throw up at the disturbing sight before her. Bailey could only guess that Cody was lifted up from the ground by the winds and thrown into her bedroom's glass window with glass flying everywhere. Blood and bodily fluids covered Bailey's bed and the wood from the bed was shattered. Cody's pale face was covered in scratches, bruises and two small gashes._

_Clyde and Eunice rushed as fast they could to get to Bailey and to see what caused her to let out such a painful and disturbing scream. As soon as Clyde and Eunice approached Bailey, looked at the source of her disturbance and wish that they hadn't looked. Both Mr. and Mrs. Pickett covered their mouths trying to prevent themselves from vomiting. Eunice and Clyde forced themselves from looking at the paralyzing sight and looked down at Bailey. They kneeled down beside her and embraced her while she just cried and scream, letting out a miniscule amount of the ultimate pain that she was experiencing. No matter how many words were said by her parents, Bailey could not ever think to ever consider wanting to calm down. Bailey cried and started to sweat and felt sick to her stomach._

"_CODY…..!", Bailey bellowed to the sky, to the heavens high above._

_Bailey lost all her energy and fell on the floor and everything went blank. Everything was dark. No more hope and love for one lonely and broken Bailey Marie Pickett…_

*End of the nightmare*

Bailey woke up in a cold sweat and violently shot up in a sitting position, breathing hard with tears streaming down her face. Bailey's heart was racing very fast from extreme fear. The only thought that came to mind was 'Cody'.

Bailey nervously looked on either side of her bed and spotted another bed across from her own. She noticed a sleeping figure and thought that it was London. Bailey blinked her eyes a few times and then she pinched herself two times to make sure that she was in reality. Bailey then realized that she had a nightmare. The farm girl's body violently shook in fear but she forced herself out of bed and went to the bathroom to calm her nerves by splashing water in her face and having a cool cup of water. Once she was done using the bathroom, a thought occurred to Bailey. She remembered what Cody had told her before she fell asleep. In high hopes that in reality, Bailey could only hope that Cody was still alive. Bailey knew that she needed comfort from Cody. She just had to see him and pour all her fears and feelings out to him. Bailey had put on a pair of socks, grabbed her key card, and a flashlight. Bailey turned on the flashlight before opening the door. Once outside her and London's cabin, Bailey left to head for Cody and Woody's cabin.

To Be Continued….


	35. Fears, Shakespeare And Rainbow Boxers?

It took Bailey twenty minutes to navigate herself to her way to Cody and Woody's cabin. When she got to the door of the cabin, Bailey silently stood for a few moments to collect herself and take deep breathes to calm down. Bailey nervously tugs at her braided hair that Cody did for her earlier in the evening. Bailey smiled at the thought of how Cody wanted to braid her hair but then she thought that he just wanted an excuse to touch her hair. The brunette haired girl then remembered why she was at Cody and Woody's cabin and frowned. Bailey knocked on the door in hopes that Cody would answer it and would help her.

Back inside Cody and Woody's cabin, Cody was having a wonderful dream about his and Bailey's wedding. In the dream, Cody and Bailey were standing in front of each other on a hilltop, basking in the warm sunlight at sunset, surrounded by nature. Bailey's white wedding dress enhanced her natural beauty ever further as Cody happily and lovingly stared at his future wife. Bailey's dress had short sleeves that had a matching white beaded necklace with a seashell used as the main piece of the necklace. Cody was about to kiss his new wife when her heard a sound from outside his mind.

_Knock. Knock, knock. Knock, knock, knock!_

Cody opened his eye wide and groaned in annoyance that he was interrupted from his dream. Cody groggily got out his bed and stood up. Cody shuffled over to the door of the cabin.

Meanwhile with Bailey, she was knocking at the door. When Bailey was about to knock on the door one more time, she was greeted by a sleepy Cody who opened the door. When Cody had opened the door Bailey couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Cody as he was wearing a faded purple v neck shirt and rainbow boxers and his hair stuck up in every which way. Bailey noticed that Cody's rainbow boxers comprised of the colors of black, magenta, orange, yellow, red, and blue. Cody focused his vision on Bailey and was happy to see her. Cody didn't mind being interrupted from his dream by the one person he thinks of all the time. Cody was happy to his dream girl came to see him.

"Hi, Bailey", Cody sleepily and happily greeted.

"Hi, Cody. May I come in", Bailey responded with a question.

"Of course", Cody stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bailey walked in the cabin, placed the flashlight upright on Cody's desk and walked over to Cody's bed. Cody closed the door behind Bailey and followed her to his bed. Bailey sat down and gave out a sad sigh and Cody nervously flattened his hair a little bit. Then Cody sat right next to Bailey on his bed and gave her a concerned look.

"Bailey, what's wrong", Cody asked.

Bailey turned her head towards Cody with fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. Cody was ever more concerned and was shocked to his Bailey Bunny crying. Cody concluded that something was really wrong that seriously affected his Bailey.

"I had a nightmare", Bailey sadly stated.

Cody leaned in close to Bailey and held her face in his hands. The dirty blonde haired boy used his thumbs to brush away the fresh and new tears that ran down Bailey's puffy yet youthful cheeks.

"What was in your nightmare", Cody asked while he scooted closer to Bailey.

Bailey sniffed and cleared her throat.

"It started out as a dream. You were visiting the farm over summer break. You and mom were cooking breakfast when I came down to greet you two and of course you and I gave each other a good morning kiss", Bailey stated.

"What happened next", Cody questioned.

"Well after breakfast the day went by pretty smoothly. I showed you the ropes around the farm and encouraged you to do some simple tasks. You redeemed yourself from last time and I was proud of you so I gave you a hug", Bailey continued.

Cody dropped his hands from the sides of Bailey's face and grasped her hands in his own. Bailey lightly squeezed Cody's hands for comfort. Cody looked at Bailey to indicate to her to continue her story.

"After a short while into our hug and you had let go….because you saw Moose. Once Moose came into the picture things basically went downhill from there", Bailey sobbed at the end.

Cody silently wrapped his arms around Bailey and brought her into his lap. Cody had just let Bailey sob into his chest as he stroked the back of her head with his right hand while his left held Bailey close.

"Ssh. Bailey, it's ok. Everything will be fine", Cody sweetly cooed.

Bailey lifted her head up from Cody's chest and looked into his eyes and gave him a brave smile.

"Now, Bailey, what happened next", Cody calmly asked.

Bailey adjusted herself in Cody's lap to get comfortable in his arms.

"Well, Moose was insulting you but you were defending yourself. While you and Moose were fighting, my mom yelled something about a twister. All of us went into the cellar except for you. Moose pushed you away and locked you out of the cellar. My family and I were stuck with Moose the monster for four long and terrible hours. When the storm was over, I went to search for you right away. I found you dead on my bed and…and I could barely stand the sight of how mangled your body was….", Bailey choked.

Bailey cried again in Cody's chest, staining his faded purple v neck shirt with fresh tears. Cody rocked Bailey's shaking body back and forth in hopes to calm her down.

"Is there anything else that you want to say", Cody kindly asked.

"In my mind, I felt like crying my eyes out and throw up at the same time. Your dead body didn't just have a simple wound anywhere, there was much more. It was gory and horrifying and I felt sick to my stomach. I lost you, Cody. I felt incomplete, lost and completely broken. I felt that absolutely no one could fix the damage that had been done. No one would be able to fill the gaping hole in my heart or fix my soul", Bailey softly sobbed, finishing her tale.

Cody continued to rock Bailey back and forth. Bailey took fistfuls of Cody's shirt and clutched on to the material of the shirt. Bailey continued to dampen Cody's shirt. Cody stroked Bailey's head again while still rocking her.

"Bailey, I'm so sorry that had such a horrifying nightmare. You can keep me up until you feel better. Actually, if you want, you can cuddle with me. You can stay with me so that nothing bad happens", Cody offered.

"No that's ok. I don't want to be the cause of you lacking sleep. Besides, wouldn't we get into trouble if someone caught me leaving your cabin in the morning", Bailey questioned with doubt.

"Then I'll come to your rescue and explain to them that you had a nightmare and needed comfort from me and so I made sure you were no longer scared. And if they don't belief me then that's their problem. You shouldn't have to be punished just for simply going to someone that you can trust to help you with your fear and to help you get better", Cody sternly stated.

"I don't care who they are, they not allowed to judge you if happen to walk back to your cabin in the morning. If you need to stay then you need to stay. It's not your fault that you had a nightmare", Cody added.

Bailey's tears subdued as she listened to Cody speak. Bailey had a small smile form on her lips. Bailey was so glad to have Cody back in her life. Bailey had tears come down from her eyes but they were happy tears. She looked up at Cody with a bigger smile on her face.

"Oh, Cody, you're so good to me. I don't want to lose you ever again. I love you", Bailey softly said.

Cody smiled at Bailey.

"I'm glad that I have you back in my life, Bails. I'm glad that you came to me for comfort. I love you, too, Bailey", Cody lovingly said.

Cody kissed Bailey on the forehead. Bailey smiled widened ever more. The farm girl then gave her city boy Eskimo kisses.

"Thank you for comforting me. It means the world to me", Bailey said.

"You're so welcome, my darling", Cody happily said.

Cody snuggled his nose against Bailey's neck and then gave a little peck on her skin.

"You're such a sweetheart, Cody", Bailey purred.

Cody lifted his head up from Bailey's neck and looked into her eyes. The couple made an internal connection by just staring into each other's eyes. Cody and Bailey both leaned in. Just a few centimeters apart, Cody cupped Bailey's cheeks in his hands and Bailey snaked her arms around Cody's neck. Bailey slid her fingers into Cody's dirty blonde locks before she and Cody closed the gap between their lips. After a few minutes Cody and Bailey parted from the kiss and just lovingly gazed into each other's enchanting eyes. Soon after, Cody had a thought swirling inside his brilliant head.

"Do you feel better now", Cody asked.

"I do feel a little bit better. Thanks for asking", Bailey replied.

"Well, I was thinking that you could use a distraction", Cody stated.

"What kind of distraction", Bailey questioned.

"I have an idea but I need you to trust me", Cody said.

"I trust you, sweetie. What's your idea", Bailey responded.

"I need you to come with me", Cody said.

Bailey had a confused expression etched on the features of her face. Cody held on to Bailey's right hand with his left hand and pulled her up with him from the bed. Cody walked up to his desk and took out his laptop, opened it up and sat down in his chair. Cody spun his chair around to face Bailey and patted his lap, inviting Bailey to sit on his lap. Bailey shyly nodded her head but nonetheless accepted Cody's invitation and sat down in his lap. Cody turned him and Bailey around in his chair to face the unfolded laptop. The screen requested a password. Cody leaned in to Bailey's right ear.

"Can you guest what my password is now", Cody asked in a whisper.

"It is Bailey", Bailey guessed.

"Close. Although that was my password when we were first dating", Cody smirked.

Bailey turned to Cody.

"I'm afraid to ask this but, what was your password during our break-up", Bailey nervously asked.

"It was: I miss and love Bailey", Cody honestly said.

Bailey was positively touched by Cody's sensitivity and sentiment and lightly pressed her right hand over her heart.

"Aww", Bailey softly responded.

Cody looped his arms around Bailey slim figure and began to press down on the keys, slowly typing so that Bailey could see his somewhat new password. Bailey followed Cody's fingers as they spelt out four words or names. Bailey blushed with a deep red running across her nose and cheeks when she figured out what the password was. The password was BaileyandCodyMartin. Bailey absolutely adored Cody's current password. But before Bailey could give Cody a kiss on the lips, Cody went to Firefox internet browser and was directed straight to Google search engine. Cody typed in William Shakespeare and got plentiful results when he clicked the link that said 'search'. It then dawned on Bailey what Cody had in mind for a distraction. Bailey smiled at how wonderful of a distraction Cody had given her because they could talk forever about William Shakespeare and his plays. Cody clicked on a link and had a list of all of William Shakespeare's plays that had links to themselves. Cody rested his chin on Bailey's right shoulder.

"Which play to want to read first", Cody asked.

Bailey carefully scanned the list of plays and she found one that she liked. Bailey pointed out the play that she wanted to read with Cody. Each play on the internet had summaries and spark notes.

"This one", Bailey informed while pointing at a play.

The play that Bailey had selected was Hamlet.

"You want to read Hamlet", Cody asked.

"Yes", Bailey answered.

"Ok then. We'll read Hamlet", Cody said.

Cody clicked on the link that took him and Bailey to Hamlet which was a tragedy of the Prince Hamlet of Denmark. When the web page for the play Hamlet popped up, Cody and Bailey read through the summary and spark notes. After they were done reading they discussed the play and went on with reading Romeo and Juliet.

After reading the tragic love story between star-crossed lovers, Cody and Bailey briefly shared a romantic kiss but forgot to discuss the play since they got carried away and in touch with their romantic sides for a while. After the brief make-out session, Cody and Bailey turned their attention back to the laptop and decided to read one more play. Both the city boy and the farm girl agreed on A Midsummer Night's Dream. Cody remembered something from his pre-teen years and thought it would cheer up Bailey even more.

"You know, Bailey, before Zack and I knew about Seven Seas High and even before we were in high school, he and I were in a school play for middle school. The play was A Midsummer Night's Dream. I played the part of Bottom", Cody said.

Bailey cracked a smile and started to laugh but quickly stifled her laughter as she was afraid of waking Woody up from his slumber. Bailey kept her laughter to a minimum.

"You played the part of Bottom in middle school", Bailey asked while giggling.

"Yes I did. I had to wear tights and a huge donkey head over my own head. By the end of the play, I was pretty embarrassed", Cody said.

"Oh I'm sure you would have looked adorable even with a donkey head on your head. If I was there then I would think that you looked cute", Bailey commented.

"If you were there then I would be distracted. I wouldn't be in the play worried to impress some other girl because I would just have eyes for you, Bails", Cody replied.

"You were in the play because of a girl", Bailey suspiciously asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Yeah but it's nothing to worry about. I was barely interested in girls back in middle school. I was more concerned about my grades", Cody defended.

Bailey thought about what Cody said and then put the pieces together but she still wanted to mess with.

"If you weren't that interested in girls then how come you would have been distracted by me if I was there", Bailey teasingly asked.

"That's easy. If I was distracted by you then I would have a great study partner and someone who can keep me on my toes while sharing plenty interests with me. You would be and still are different from other girls because not only are you smart, pretty and kind hearted, but you also have principals and take things seriously while still being able to have fun", Cody honestly answered.

Bailey had a huge smile on her face after Cody was completely done speaking.

"I'm so glad that you said that. I would say the same thing but I would also like to say to you, Cody, is that you are exactly the right type of guy that I could ever want or need in a man", Bailey replied.

It was then Cody's turn to have a huge smile on his face once Bailey was done talking.

"Well, anyways we should finish off reading with A Midsummer Night's Dream", Cody said.

"You're right. Afterwards I'll go back to my cabin", Bailey responded.

"No, you're not. If you're going back to your cabin then you'll have to allow me to escort you back", Cody declared.

"Ok, Cody", Bailey agreed.

Bailey and Cody turned their attention to A Midsummer Night's Dream and read the play. Once they were done reading, Cody and Bailey just sat for a little while in the desk chair. Bailey remembered the flashlight and grabbed it from the side of Cody's desk. Bailey turned her body in Cody's lap.

"Well, Cody, I think that I'm well enough to go back my cabin and sleep in my own bed. Thank you again for helping me. I just want you to know Cody that I'll be there for you just as you were there for me", Bailey said.

"I am allowed to take you back to your cabin", Cody asked in response.

Bailey could only smile at Cody's response.

"Of course you can. Besides, I'd rather have my knight in shining armor escort me back to my cabin", bailey lovingly whispered in Cody's right ear.

"Is that a reference to the KNIGHTs", Cody asked.

"Maybe", Bailey said.

Cody widely grinned and gave out a small laugh. He then grabbed Bailey by the waist and kissed her. Bailey was a little caught off guard but then totally melted into the kiss later.

"Come on, you silly girl, I'm taking you back to your cabin", Cody stated.

Bailey stuck her tongue at Cody to emphasize that she was, in fact, a silly girl.

"Yes, sir", Bailey teased.

Cody lightly bit Bailey on her left shoulder. Bailey drew back her tongue and stopped what she was doing. He drew back his teeth before Bailey could scream. Bailey looked down at Cody's lap and grinned at his rainbow boxers.

"I like your rainbow boxers. I like them better than your share bears boxers", Bailey happily commented.

"Stop being so silly or you'll influence me to be just as silly if not more goofy", Cody said with a mocking stern tone.

"Ok, Cody Kitten", Bailey purred like a cat.

"Thank you, Bailey Bunny", Cody responded while purposely scrunching his nose up like a bunny does.

Bailey giggled a little bit. After a few seconds of giggling, Bailey stopped and looked into Cody's eyes.

"You know what", Bailey asked.

"What", Cody asked in response.

Bailey looked over at Woody and Cody did the same thing.

"Woody sure is a heavy sleeper", Bailey said.

At the same time, Cody and Bailey both began to giggle on how Woody has not been disturbed at all by their ruckus in the cabin.

"He sure is a heavy sleeper", Cody happily agreed while trying to stop laughing.

Once Bailey and Cody's laughter settled down both of them got off the chair. Cody closed his laptop and had put it away. Cody then grabbed his own flashlight and turned it on. Bailey turned off her flashlight right after Cody turned on his own. Once the couple had light to help guide them back to the girls' dorm Cody and Bailey laced their fingers together and walked out the cabin. Cody led Bailey back to her and London's cabin safe and sound. Bailey opened the door and placed her flashlight on her desk. Bailey then turned back around to Cody.

"I'll see you later, sweetie", Bailey quietly yet lovingly said.

"See you in a few hours later, honey", Cody sweetly replied.

Bailey took a hold of Cody's left hand since his right one was holding the flashlight. She then stared into Cody's eyes. Cody stared back into Bailey's eyes.

"Rest well, my love", Cody said.

"Sleep well, my sweetheart", Bailey said.

Cody and Bailey simultaneously leaned in and shared an affectionate kiss on the lips that lasted for only five seconds. The couple then parted from their kiss. Cody gave Bailey one last smile for the late evening and she returned the favor. After the quick exchange of smiles Cody left the cabin. Bailey closed the door and returned to her bed. Bailey finally got have a pleasant dream once her head made contact with the pillow.

While Bailey went back to her bed, Cody walked back to his cabin. When he came back to the cabin he walked over to his bed and crawled under the sheets. The brilliant Boston boy then turned off his flashlight and set it down on the bedside table and huddled underneath the covers. Cody then had a blissful slumber as he was able to return to his dream about his and Bailey's wedding.

To Be Continued….


	36. Never Truly Apart

The Seven Seas High School graduates woke up on the last morning on the S.S. Tipton. Most students would scramble for the breakfast buffet and then rush back to their cabins to pack up and to say goodbye. Cody was one of the students who was in the midst of finishing his packing and unlike him Woody was still asleep. When Cody got a chance to zip up his suit case, he walked over to his friend's bed and shook him awake. Realizing what he had to do, Woody quickly got changed and rushed over to the breakfast buffet before it ended. After having two helpings of food, Woody started to pack while Cody was still packing and taking things down. Woody was half way done packing his suit case when he noticed Cody taking down the framed portrait of Bailey. Cody was wearing a dark green shirt, black tight pants, and black vans along with his golden key and locket around his neck. Woody watched Cody stare at Bailey's portrait with a mix of emotions such as happiness, sadness, and excitement.

"Well, Cody, it's been a blast getting to know you for three years but I'm sad to say we'll have to say goodbye in two hours at ten", Woody stated.

Without turning around Cody responded to Woody.

"Yeah, I know, Woody", Cody stated.

Cody placed Bailey's picture in a bag that laid on top of his bed. Cody then turned to face Woody.

"But try not to be a stranger, ok? Keep in touch, Woody", Cody said.

Woody smiled at Cody and knew that he was going to miss him. Woody walked over to Cody and gave him a bear hug.

"I won't be a stranger, I promise. And you don't be a stranger either, Cody. Keep in touch with me, too", Woody happily responded.

Woody had let go of Cody from the hug.

"Don't worry, Woody, I won't be a stranger. I'll contact you", Cody stated.

Woody nodded his head and went back to packing as well as Cody did. After an hour of packing, Cody Martin and Woodrow Fink were ready to leave the cabin that they shared for three school years together behind.

Meanwhile back in London and Bailey's cabin, the two different girls were finishing up packing up. They doubled check everything to make sure that they didn't leave anything behind on accident. Once the girls were satisfied that they were not going to leave anything behind they turned to each other. Bailey was wearing her golden locket and key around her neck with a blue shirt that had a purple heart in the center with blue tight pants and purple vans. London had on a pink dress that was sparkly.

"Well, London, it's been interesting being your roommate. I'm going to miss you. I hope that you keep in touch with me", Bailey said as she extended her hand for London to shake.

"It's been interesting being your roommate, too, Bailey. I can't belief I'm going to say this, but I'm going to miss you, too, Bailey. I promise to contact you as long as you promise to contact me", London said.

"I promise", Bailey said with her right hand still extended.

London looked down at Bailey's hand and shook it. When Bailey thought that they could let go, London doesn't go of her hand and instead she pulls Bailey into a warm hug. London cries beyond Bailey's right shoulder.

"And Bailey", London sobbed.

"Yeah, London", Bailey asked.

"Don't forget to keep in touch with brain boy", London said while still holding on to her best friend.

Bailey took a moment to think of Cody. She then realized that was technically the last time she would see him on the S.S. Tipton along with everyone else. Bailey hugged London back and formed a sad smile on her face.

"Of course, I'll keep in touch with Cody", Bailey promised.

London drew back from the hug but didn't let go of Bailey's shoulders.

"Good. I don't know what I'd do with myself if I ever hear Cody whine so much about you not being by his side because if he starts to miss you then I'll start to miss you, too", London sadly admitted at the verge of tears.

Bailey couldn't help but let tears flow down her cheeks. Bailey brought London into one more hug.

"Oh, London, don't worry about me vanishing your life. I don't plan to vanish from anyone's lives that I've became a part of. Besides, everyone who I have met and have had the honor of knowing them better or ever becoming close friends with will not vanish from my life. I won't let that happen", Bailey said with a small sniffle.

London and Bailey finally released each other from their hug. London fixed her hair.

"Well, farm girl, I have you on my speed dial list if I ever want to talk to you", London said as she pulled out her phone.

Bailey simply smiled at London. Bailey grabbed her belongings.

"Are you ready to leave this cabin, London", Bailey asked.

"Yeah. I might have had some pretty weird times in this tiny cabin while sharing it with a roommate, but I'm glad about one thing that I got from this boat", London said with a smile.

"What is that", Bailey asked.

"I got to meet my best friend and have a wonderful roommate. I got to meet you, Bailey", London happily exclaimed.

"Thanks, London", Bailey smiled.

"You're welcome", London said.

"Are you ready to leave", London asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be", Bailey said with a hint of uncertainty.

"Ok, then let's leave", London said.

London opened the door of the cabin that used to be her and Bailey's but it wasn't anymore. When London opened the door there was a bellhop to help her bring her things to the gangplank. Bailey Marie Pickett slowly walked out of the cabin that she shared with heiress London Tipton.

London marched right off towards the gangplank while Bailey walked at a snail's pace. Bailey wasn't completely ready to leave a ship that held so many important moments and memories of her young live as a teenager. She wasn't ready to leave something so great to her so quickly. Bailey wished that someone would come to her rescue and comfort her. Bailey stopped by the Easy Squeezy and sat down while reminiscing all the things she's seen, felt, said, and done. Bailey then thought that she was glad that she came on to S.S. Tipton not only because she formed strong bonds with people she would otherwise wouldn't have even met and not just because of the incredible education that she received but also because she could see the world, discover what she was truly meant to be and most importantly she met Cody. Bailey loved Cody so much that she wished that she had met him sooner.

While Bailey was in her own zone thinking about things, Cody was walking on to the Sky Deck for one more last time. As he walked he spotted Bailey. A smile crept up to Cody's features as he had decided to talk with Bailey before they would have to go their separate ways once they left the boat.

Bailey soon became depressed as she thought of how difficult it would be to stay in touch with Cody over summer break. Even though that she knew that she would see him at Yale, Bailey was at her point in her young life that she could barely get through a day without seeing Cody at least once a day. Bailey wished that she could be comforted by someone. She would prefer Cody but she knew that beggars couldn't be choosers. But unbeknownst to Bailey, Cody approached Bailey and quietly sat down next to her. To Bailey's surprise she was being comforted by a pair of arms that were protectively wrapped around her waist. Bailey didn't have to worry about pushing off the arms of the own once she heard _his_ voice. Bailey heard the most familiar yet so charming voice that could only belong to one man. The voice belonged to her fiancée.

"Hello, beautiful angel", Cody greeted.

Bailey smiled the biggest smile ever and turned around in her seat and in Cody's arms.

"Well, hello to you too, sweetie", Bailey happily replied.

Bailey gave Cody a quick peck on the lips.

"What are you doing here", Bailey asked while cupping Cody's cheeks in her slim hands.

"I was taking time walking around one last time. What about you, Bails? What are you doing here", Cody responded.

"I was taking my time too. I wanted to make sure to remember the boat and my time here. I was also thinking of…us", Bailey answered.

Cody gave Bailey a quick peck on the lips.

"Well, you weren't alone. I was thinking about us, too", Cody honestly responded.

Bailey searched deep down in Cody's blue eyes with her own brown eyes.

"I'm going to miss you over summer break", Bailey said.

"I'm going to miss you too. But think it this way, we won't have to miss each other for the whole summer. We'll see each other in two weeks and after that, I'll come visit the farm to help ", Cody said.

"I don't think I can handle not seeing you every day", Bailey said with uncertainty.

"I feel the same way, Bails but we're strong. We can get through with this summer. Nothing can truly separate us from each other because we have a pure and strong love. We love each other too much to let anything bad happen to us. I know we can pull through this summer", Cody said with comforting and reassuring words.

"You're right, Cody. We can pull through any obstacle that comes our way", Bailey agreed.

Bailey snaked her arms around Cody's neck and pulled him into a hug. Cody hugged Bailey back and held her body close to his own. Cody held Bailey in a warm and inviting embrace. The couple just stayed in each other's arms for the longest time until they notice that a long shadow loomed over their bodies. Cody and Bailey looked up and saw Zack standing before them. Zack just stared at Cody and Bailey holding each other and they awkwardly broke away from the embrace since they felt uncomfortable with Zack staring at them.

"Are you two ready to leave? We have thirty minutes left before everyone is off the boat", Zack bluntly stated.

Cody looked back at his older twin brother Zack.

"Bailey and I will be ready. We just need a little bit more time", Cody stated while lacing his fingers with Bailey's fingers.

"Fine, just meet up with everyone else in the lobby by nine forty", Zack huffed.

Zack turned on his heels, picked up his luggage and headed for the lobby.

"Well, that was weird", Bailey plainly stated.

"It sure was and even for Zack. I wonder why he's so anxious to get off the boat", Cody pondered.

"Let's not waste our time wondering about Zack's abrupt behavior and spend the next ten minutes together alone", Bailey replied while smiling.

Cody formed a huge grin on his face and encircled his beautiful fiancée once more in his arms.

"Where were we", Cody teasingly asked.

Bailey held Cody closer to her body.

"I don't know about you but I know what was going to happen next after our embrace", Bailey hinted with a little mix of flirtation in her voice.

"What", Cody asked with pure curiosity.

Bailey pulled Cody's head closer to her head so that his lips were mere centimeters apart from hers.

"This", Bailey flirted.

Bailey soon pulled Cody into a deep and passionate kiss. Cody really got into the kiss and leaned in titling his head to the side. Bailey pushed her breasts right up against Cody's chest and moved her smooth lips along with Cody's quivering lips. Bailey dug her fingers into Cody's dirty blonde locks while he pressed his hands flat on her thighs. Cody's hands glided up and down Bailey's thighs and then slid ever so lightly on Bailey's smooth rear end. Cody's hands ventured up Bailey's back and then rested his hands flat on Bailey's back.

Cody pressed his lips a little bit further into Bailey's lips and after a while he strayed away from her lips and went for the neck. Cody gave Bailey a new love bite right next to the bandage on her neck. Bailey moaned with pleasure. Cody then captured Bailey's lips. The whole kiss lasted for five minutes and then the city boy and farm girl pulled apart from the kiss.

"I think we should join the others in the lobby now", Bailey suggested.

"I think you're right, honey", Cody replied.

"Then let's go", Bailey said.

Cody and Bailey grabbed their separate luggage and then let their hands naturally slip into their partner's hand. Bailey paused as she remembered one more thing. She had let go of Cody's hand and searched her suit case.

"I almost forgot to give you your quilt", Bailey stated.

Bailey pulled out a quilt and held it in her arms. Cody carefully examined the carefully crafted quilt and saw his blue baby blanket centered in the middle. He had a huge smile on his face. Cody then took the quilt from Bailey's arms and had set it down for a moment. Cody then pulled Bailey in for a hug. Bailey hugged him back. After a few seconds, Cody and Bailey released from the hug.

"Thank you, honey, for the quilt", Cody genuinely smiled.

"You're welcome, sweetie", Bailey happily stated.

Cody then opened up his suit case and had ever so carefully packed away his quilt made by his precious Bailey Bunny. Cody then closed his suit case and turned back to Bailey. Once again Cody and Bailey naturally slipped their hands together and laced their fingers together as well.

The Midwesterner and New Englander couple walked peacefully to the main lobby of the S.S. Tipton. It took Bailey and Cody five minutes to arrive at the lobby. They were greeted by their family and friends. Miss Tutweiller and Mr. Moseby were also there. Once everyone was in the same place Mr. Moseby decided to make an announcement.

"Excuse me everyone but Miss Tutweiller and I would like to say something to you", Mr. Moseby proudly announced.

Miss Tutweiler turned to Mr. Moseby with a confused look on her face.

"We do", Miss Tutweiller asked.

"I hope so. Emma the more I thought about us being apart, the more I wanted us to be together…forever", Marion Moseby said.

Mr. Moseby took out a small velvet box, kneeled on one knee and opened the box. All the females gasped with excitement while Cody just stood there wishing he had waited for a better moment to officially propose to Bailey when he thought the time would be right.

"Will you-", Marion was cut off by Emma.

"Yes", Emma happily exclaimed as she just took the ring from the box.

Miss Tutweiller was so excited that she had put the ring on her finger by herself. Marion Moseby and Emma Tutweiller then shared their first kiss as an engaged couple. Everyone clapped and congratulated them for their engagement. As they continued the celebration, everyone went outside. There were bugs flying in the air. Bailey decided to give Miss Tutweiler a hug after London and when they had pulled away, Miss Tutweiller noticed Cody's mark on Bailey's neck along with a bandage. Miss Tutweiller became suspicious of the mark and the bandage on Bailey's neck.

"Bailey why do have a Band-Aid on your neck and what is that mark", Miss Tutweiller asked.

Bailey knew what Miss Tutweiller was referring to. She started to have a meltdown in her head. All of a sudden everyone had their attention on Bailey's neck.

"What is that thing on your neck? Is it some sort of growth", London asked.

Cody looked up at the sky and saw bugs and then formulated an excuse in his head. Meanwhile, Bailey was becoming nervous and she was considering a believable excuse so she could cover up the fact that Cody has been nipping and kissing her neck. Cody decided at the right moment to save Bailey. He figured that he would rather fib to everyone than let Bailey do it for herself since it would be really bad for a girl to lie than compared to a guy.

Cody thought that he wouldn't want his Bailey Bunny's reputation as a honest and trustworthy person go down the drains because of one fib and he'd guess there was no harm for him to do it since his reputation was already tarnished because he was dragged along with Zack into some crazy schemes. Bailey was about to say something but Cody quickly walked over to her, pointed to the bandage and the new love bite and pretended to be shocked.

"Oh, no! Bailey, you got a new bug bite", Cody exclaimed.

"Do you mean the bandage is already covering another bug bite", Mrs. Pickett asked.

"That's right, Mrs. Pickett. Yesterday, Bailey and I found some time alone to go on one last exploarion on the ship for chances of any interesting scientific findings such as a new species of a bug. We were taking note at the interesting and colorful species of bug that we came across. Of course we observed from afar but a bug landed on Bailey's neck and bit her. Luckily it was a species that we commonly known as an average fly", Cody lied without crinkling his nose.

Cody looked at Bailey and she just kept to herself, thinking that Cody was the best guy ever and would be the best guy ever for her. Bailey turned her attention back to everyone else.

"Is that true", Mr. Pickett asked.

"Yes", Cody simply stated.

Clyde eyed Cody for a moment or two as everyone else waited for a response. Clyde then determined that Cody was telling the truth as far as he was concerned.

"Ok then. But how come Bailey has a bandage on the bug bite? I know that she can tough out a small bug bite", Clyde said.

"That's because I'm overly cautious and the bite wasn't very small. Besides, I was only trying to a good boyfriend to Bailey and make sure that she's ok", Cody explained.

"That's true. Cody has always been the more cautious twin", Carey proudly stated.

"Ok, fine. But what the new bite on Bailey's neck", Mr. Pickett asked.

Cody examined his love bite on Bailey's neck. Bailey had a weird look on her face as Cody examined her neck.

"The new bite doesn't seem too bad. I'll just give Bailey some ointment", Cody said.

Cody did in fact have ointment in his right front pocket and pulled it out of his pants. Cody then gave Bailey the tube of ointment to use and she applied a little dab of ointment on her neck. Bailey gave the ointment back to Cody. She mouthed 'thank you' to him. Cody mouthed 'you're welcome' to her.

"Well, Bailey it looks like you have a wonderful boyfriend who's very capable of taking good care of you. And for proof, he's prepared for anything as he's well equipped with very useful items", Mrs. Pickett cheerfully stated.

Bailey and Cody looked at each other and smiled. Bailey couldn't help but comment to herself about how her mother had said 'well equipped' and had to agree with the statement and then add on in her mind that Cody was 'well equipped' in more than one way…..

After the 'bug bite' issue, everyone moved on and began to bid each other farewell. Everyone walked down the gangplank and went their separate ways. The last people to leave were Clyde, Eunice, Bailey, Cody, Zack, Carey and Kurt. The seven people walked awkwardly and silently together. The impending moment of farewell was too intense for Cody and Bailey that they decided not to hold hands because they knew if they did then they would have to be ripped apart from each other anyways and they didn't want the moment to seem harder than it was supposed to be. The two family's cars faced away from each other. The Picketts had a blue and beaten down pick-up truck while the Martins had a silver compact car.

Clyde loaded Bailey's things in the truck while Kurt threw Cody's things in the trunk of the car. Care and Zack waited on the side of the car while Eunice waited on the side of truck. Bailey leaned against the backside of the blue truck looking straight at Cody across the way who was leaning against the backside of the silver compact car. Mr. and Mrs. Pickett and the Martin family watched Cody and Bailey having a stare down. As Cody and Bailey were being watched by their families, Zack thought to himself. Zack didn't like the fact that soon he would have to see his brother unhappy once Bailey left with her parents to go back home.

Without breaking contact with each other's eyes, Cody and Bailey slowly yet dramatically met each other half way and stopped in the middle that was in between the two vehicles. Even after they were in the middle together, Cody and Bailey had yet ceased to stop staring deeply into each other's eyes. Brown eyes focused on blue eyes and vice versa. The brown and blue eyes painted a new picture. Instead of wood drifting off into the sea, it was a roaring waterfall with water cascading down into a stream that flowed so swiftly through a thick forest with broken down trunks on the tan and green ground with bark falling off the broken trunks.

Cody and Bailey took one another's hands in their own and held them tight. Cody took the initiative and lifted Bailey's slim fingers to his mouth and gently kissed them. The blued eyed city released his brown eyed beauty's hands. Bailey's hands silently fell to her sides. Cody spoke to Bailey with love and passion with his eyes. They had an intense silent conversation between the two of them. The eyes were used as a tool for Cody and Bailey's last conversation before seeing each other again two weeks later going against Albanians in the Mathlympics.

Cody and Bailey simultaneously lifted their golden keys from their own necks and lifted the golden heart shaped locket from their partner's neck. Cody and Bailey inserted their keys into the holes in the lockets and turned them. The golden heart shaped locket opened revealing pictures of Cody and Bailey in the one another's lockets. Cody and Bailey saw their own faces in their soul mate's heart locket and then smiled at each other. Cody and Bailey then closed their lockets and dropped both their own key and each other's lockets and had let the items dangle on one another's necks.

Cody lifted his left hand in the air towards Bailey and curled his fingers a little bit while sticking out his thumb. Bailey mimicked Cody's actions with her right hand and pressed it against Cody's left hand which then formed a heart. The two young lovers had sad smiles on their faces but quickly forgot to be sad and had happy smiles on their faces instead. The impending afternoon sun rose higher in the late morning sky as time passed by for seven people. Cody broke the heart that he and Bailey formed and quickly grabbed Bailey's wrist causing her to be pulled close to his body. As quick as a swift river Cody gave Bailey a surprising yet romantic kiss. The kiss started out innocent and affectionate but then more and more passion and love was poured in. This kiss left all the other kisses behind in the dust. It was the perfect kiss for Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett. The kiss lasted no longer than five minutes.

"I love you, Bailey", Cody said.

"I love you, too, Cody", Bailey said.

Cody gave Bailey one last hug. Bailey hugged Cody back. The couple released after a few seconds and reluctantly turned their backs on each other, walking towards their families. Bailey get settled in the blue pick-up truck with her parents while Cody get himself settled in the silver compact with his parents and his twin brother, Zack.

Engines started up and the two vehicles went off in different directions. With just a mile away and proceeding to become to be two miles both Cody and Bailey looked behind their seats and spotted each other, gazing at one another through the backside window of each vehicle. Bailey and Cody shared one more secret moment between the two of them and smiled at each other.

Cody and Bailey smiled at each other until they could not see each other. Both of them turned around in their seats once they could not see each other anymore. With one last thought buzzing around in the brilliant and passionate yet young adults, Cody and Bailey were comforted by the simple smile that they gave each other. Before the young adults in love would eventually drift off in dream land or strike up a conversation with their family members, they knew one thing for sure. Cody and Bailey both knew that they will never be truly separated from each other and that someday they will get married, start a family, and have kids of their own and let life take its course from there. Cody and Bailey knew deep down in their hearts that they would someday be Cody and Bailey Martin, raise their own kids and happily grow old together. Until the day that Bailey Pickett and Cody Martin became one with each other they would have to wait and get through any obstacles that would come their way in their young lives and to survive through the times of not being able to see each other. But the long wait will be worth the while and be very rewarding in the end.


End file.
